Operation Ears
by AverageSanePsycho
Summary: Henry convinces his Mothers that a trip to Disney World is what they all need. Along the way his Mothers might realise that he was right all along. Two weeks of family fun times and a developing romance. Will operation Ears be a success?
1. Operation Ears?

A/N: This idea popped into my head when I started looking at holiday pictures and it would not leave me alone. My favourite place in the world is Disney World and the idea of a Swan Mills Family trip to Disneyworld seems totally legit in my head. I have the story planned out (for now) and it should be 16 chapters in total.

The story is set post season 3 finale.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to the creators of Once Upon a Time or the Walt Disney Company.

It had been six months since Emma had returned from the Enchanted Forest, since Regina ended things with Robin, since Emma shared a kiss with Hook but then promptly changed her mind and told him that things between them would not work out.

It had taken two months for Regina to walk the streets of Storybooke with her head held high. For the past two months she had avoided people as much as possible. She only really spent her time with Henry, and even then she tried to encourage him to stay with his other mother, allowing her time to wallow. Henry of course refused, telling her it was his home too and he would be staying put! She loved him dearly, and in times like these she couldn't stop herself from seeing his biological mother in him. He was the perfect mix of them both, no idea how or why, but it just worked. He was the perfect son, the perfect young man…her little prince.

Emma had tried to make contact several times daily for the first week after she returned. In the second week she tried a few times, but by the sixth week she had completely admitted defeat allowing Regina the time she needed.

Emma was disappointed that she had not seen Regina, that she would not been able to put things right. She did not know who Marion was when she met her. She would have still saved her, of course she would, she is 'the savoir' after all. If only she had been able to speak to Regina she would have explained why. She would not have let them meet for the first time at Granny's with a room full of people. She would have done whatever it took to make it right but Regina would not have had the time to put her walls up and completely shut her out. Before the Marion thing she really thought that they were becoming friends.

…

Six months later and things were better between the two mothers. Emma had tried a few times to apologise but Regina had shut her down and asked that the past stay in the past. Emma respected Regina's wishes and did not bring it up again. They had successfully settled into a co-parenting routine. Henry mostly spent his time at the mansion but often stayed with Emma at the weekends and the occasional week night. They tried not to enforce a strict 'my time/your time' policy in order to avoid Henry feeling like he was being constantly shipped from pillow to post. He kept things at both homes so he never had to pack up to go and stay with the other parent. What they did do was spent time together as a family. When Henry was at the mansion Emma would often come over for dinner. Regina equally would think of something Henry may need and just pop by to drop it off, causally bringing breakfast with her. Emma had told Regina she was welcome anytime but Regina always had to have a valid reason to visit.

The two women did not really spend much time alone without Henry. Occasionally they would bump into one another at the diner and have lunch together, discussing Henry mostly, avoiding anything personal. Both women however let their guards down when Henry was around. They would laugh and play and forget about life commitments and all the bad in the world.

Henry referred to Friday night as family night because on nine out of ten Fridays the trio would spend the evening together. Most of the time this was at the mansion and Regina would cook a lovely meal that she had just 'thrown together'. Emma always complimented her on how amazing the food was, and Regina would always make too much so that Emma would have to take some home with her along with other the homemade baked goods.

…

Friday morning started off as normal and Emma had text Regina the night before to say she would collect Henry in the morning and drop him off at school.

Henry had breakfast and was waiting impatiently by the door for Emma to arrive. As soon as her car pulled up he quickly kissed Regina on the cheek and shot her a quick "Bye Mom" before running out the door. Regina thought he was acting a little odd but did not want to dwell. "Have a nice day Henry, she you tonight" she called after him. But when Emma returned to the mansion an hour later Regina was a little confused and slightly concerned. Emma quickly assured her that Henry was fine and she just needed to ask her something. The blonde was nervous and rightly so.

Regina paced the hallway of her mansion, her fingertips rubbing at her temples in distress "Why did you agree to this without consulting with me first?" She asked bitterly.

"I didn't agree, I said it was a good idea and I needed to discuss it with you first" the blonde woman before her tried to justify looking a lot like a deer caught in headlights.

"So then, if I say no I'm the evil unsupportive mother while you get to be cool supportive one?"

"Come on Regina, don't be like that, although thank you for recognising my coolness. This could be what you need, what we all need; a break with no monsters, no victims needing to be saved, just You, Me, Henry, sunshine and fun." Emma smiled sweetly.

"Your idea of fun and my idea of fun are obviously very different Dear!"

"What's not fun about Disney World?"

"From what I know of it, it's just full of strange people who worship stupid idiots like your mother and father as well as a silly little mouse!"

"Hey don't talk about Mickey like that! That guy made at least some of my childhood happy!" Emma smiled weakly.

Regina's face drops at the comment. She knew Emma didn't mean anything by it but it didn't stop the knot from forming in her stomach and the bile from rising in her throat.

"Regina, please just think about it ok?" the blonde asked before Regina replied.

"I will do some research and get back you. Maybe a few days wouldn't be too bad" she added, sounding less than enthusiastic.

"Erm, well about that…we aren't going for a few days we are going for 2 weeks. You see, there's a lot to see and do in Orlando and we, well Henry, doesn't want to miss anything. He wants to go to all the Disney parks plus universal studios and Kennedy space centre, see it's even educational. We get to see a real space ship and even have lunch with an astronaut!" Emma's face light up with joy just thinking out their potential holiday. Regina cannot help the small smile that graces her own lips at the blonde's excitement and childlike smile.

"Henry doesn't want to miss anything? Are you sure about that? From the way you're talking I'd say you don't want to miss anything." She teased.

"Look Regina I won't stand here and lie to you. I want to go; I want the three of us to have this experience together. It's somewhere I've wanted to go since I was a little girl, Somewhere I never dreamed I'd be able to go. So yes, I'm excited about the prospects of going there with my son…and you."

Regina feels herself slowly but surely becoming overwhelmed with emotions, mainly fear and uncertainty, but maybe also a little bit of excitement. She knows she needs to get herself away from Emma and out of this situation and her first instinct is to send Emma away.

"I need some time to think and process all this. Please can you just leave before I say something I may regret?" Regina lets the words leave her mouth before she can stop herself. The sad puppy face that Henry plays oh so well is definitely a trait inherited from his birth mother.

"Oh yes sure, maybe call me later?" Emma asks as she turns to leave.

"Goodbye Miss Swan" is all Regina can think to say as she starts to close the door.

Regina doesn't miss the hurt look that washes over Emma's face. As Emma gets halfway down the path she adds "I'll call you later Emma" and then she lets the door close gently behind the other woman. Regina does not see but Emma smiles.

…

Regina spends the rest of the morning researching Disneyworld and Orlando. She does not really 'get it' but from what she reads people seem to love the place. She can see why it is appealing to children and well, Emma is a big kid so it makes sense she would want to go.

She wants to say yes and make both Henry and Emma happy but if she's honest with herself she's scared. She's scared of leaving Storybooke, scared of being without magic, scared of having to spend two whole weeks with Emma Swan, but mostly scared that she'll actually enjoy herself.

She feels bad about her earlier run-in with Emma. She knew she had upset the younger woman. She really did not mean too but it was just something that came naturally to her. She pondered her relationship with Emma. They really had become friends, a family of sorts, a totally functional mess of respect, loyalty and love. She's not sure how or when it happened but she secretly even had a teeny tiny bit of love for the rest of the Charming clan. She sent Emma a quick text message just to make sure everything was ok between them.

 _'Please collect Henry from school as normal and come home for dinner'_ Emma's quick reply reassured her that things between them were ok.

 _'Thanks. I'm sorry about this morning. I'm even texting real words just for you. See you later'_ She really wishes Emma would not apologise so often because she knows saying sorry back is what she's meant to respond with but she's not that person. She sends a quick reply to Emma and goes back to her day.

 _'No need to apologise. We shall discuss the vacation later'_

….

After a rather quiet family dinner they sit silently together in the living room until Henry stands and addresses his mothers who sit at opposite ends of the large sofa. First he addresses Regina…

"I know Ma spoke to you today about our vacation plans..."

"Henry…" Regina says in a stern voice trying to delay the inevitable discussion that was to follow.

"Please Mom just let me finish. I promise I will listen to you after I'm done."

Regina thinks about saying something more, but then nods for Henry to continue, Emma just sits back and watches the understanding between them. Henry makes sure they are both focused on him and then continues.

"I made a list of reason why us going to Disney World is the best plan ever. Number 1, I've never been on a real holiday away from Storybooke that actually happened. Number 2, I want to go on holiday with both my Mom's together. Number 3, Disneyworld is the perfect place for the Evil Queen and the Saviour to vacation" He says with a cheeky smile.

"Henry please don't call your Mom that" Emma interrupts. She hates when Henry uses the E word when talking about Regina and has talked to Henry about it on multiple occasions.

"I'm sorry mom I don't think your evil, it was just for my list purposes" he says guiltily

"It's fine Henry, please continue" Regina assures, also throwing a small smile at Emma as a silent thank you.

Henry continues for what seems like an eternity even Emma begins to zone out. "Number 100, I want to meet Mickey Mouse"

Both women stay silent for a few minutes to ensure that Henry only had 100 reasons why they should go to Disneyworld. Regina finally speaks up.

"Henry you do raise some very valid reasons why we should go on vacation but I've been doing my own research and a holiday like this takes a lot of planning if it is to be done correctly. Maybe we could go in a year or so?"

Henry smiles at Regina and then Emma before handing Regina a folder full of documents. There's vacation brochures, theme park maps, a map of Orlando, car hire information, even a list of the top 100 places to eat in Orlando.

She lifts them out one by one showing them to Emma

"What's the Grand Floridian?"

"That's the hotel we are staying at"

"What's a Magic your way ticket?"

"That's the ticket we are getting"

"What's cirque du soleil?"

"It's a show we are seeing, you will love it"

"Southwest airways? I take it that's the airline?"

"Yep!"

Regina looks at Emma suspiciously and asks "Did you help him with all this research?"

"No I didn't know about all this, stuff" she says gesturing to the pile of papers in Regina's hands and across her knee.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Regina asks Emma in a small voice.

"I think it would be a great vacation. Disneyworld is the most magical place on earth" Emma replies sheepishly not wanting to upset Regina

"So is that a yes?" Henry almost bounces as he asks

"I don't really have much choice do I?" The former Queen questions.

"You do, but if you wanted to make your two favourite people very happy I think its best you say yes?" Henry teases with a huge hopeful grin.

Regina takes a deep breath and look Emma in the eyes before looking at Henry and smiling

"Ok I guess we are going to Disney World then" Regina reluctantly declares.

Unexpectedly both Emma and Henry engulf her in a massive hug. It shocks her first, not the hug from Henry but the hug from Emma as they have never hugged before. They had both been hugged by Henry at the same time but Emma had never intentionally wrapped her arms around her the way she was doing now. It made Regina blush and she's not entirely sure why.

"Thank you Mom, I love you" Henry beamed at his Mother.

"Thank you Regina, I love you too" Emma added with a big grin

Regina felt her heart swell at how happy she had made them both and even though she would never admit it to her son and Emma, they really were her two favourite people.

Henry spent the next hour telling Emma and Regina all the things they had to do, the places they had to visit and the food they had to eat. He had even made an itinerary with every day of the holiday planned out with extreme precision including where they would eat. He had really planned out every last detail of the holiday. All that was left to do was booking at paying which Regina and Emma split between the two of them.

"So I guess Operation Ears was a success kid?" Emma asked him while ruffling his hair

"Operation Ears?" Regina questioned with a confused expression.

"Henry's idea, everyone wears Mickey ears at Disney World." Emma stated with a smile

"Over my dead body, or more likely yours Miss… Emma"


	2. All our wishes will come true

A/N: So each chapter will be a day of the holiday with an epilogue at the end. The chapters seem to be getting longer. Writing this story is making me really want to go back to Florida.

My aim is to update at least once a week but hopefully sometimes twice. My wife is correcting my grammar and I think she may kill me if she has to do two in a week but we shall see how it goes.

Four months later they were sat on a plane waiting to take off. Luckily they were seated in a row of three so no one had to sit next to a random stranger. Henry called the window seat before they even arrived at the airport and Emma encouraged Regina to take the middle seat after seeing how apprehensive the brunette had become since they arrived at the airport. She was fidgety and had been pacing the lounge for the past hour, practically running onto the plane as soon as boarding was announced pushing a few people out of the way. Emma knew this was Regina being Regina, no way was she going to admit to being scared of flying. Instead she just pretended to be pissed at the waiting and 'idiots' around her.

Once they were in their seats Regina quickly fastened her seatbelt and took a deep breath.

"Henry, Fasten your seatbelt please" She ordered.

"But Mom we still have 20 minutes before we take off" He tried to argue back, but when he looked up at his Mom he saw that there would be no negotiations taking place on this occasion. So he smiled at her and fastened his seatbelt.

Emma saw the exchange and when Regina glanced towards her lap she quickly grabbed her seatbelt and fastened it, flashing a smile to the brunette. She was proud that she managed to complete the task before the blonde demanded she do so. Once her companions were fastened in Regina linked her clammy hands together on her lap, took a deep breath and looked ahead at the chair before her.

Henry popped in his earphones and Emma sat quietly not exactly sure what she should do. Should she speak to Regina and try to distract her? Should she ignore her completely? Should she just sit here on edge waiting impatiently, feeling completely useless until someone told her exactly what to do? Right, the last option it was.

Once the engines started, Regina began to fidget in her seat. Once the doors closed she began to take slow breaths. Once the airplane began to move towards the runway, she began to tap her foot and clench her jaw.

Emma tried to ignore it, but as they picked up speed she put her hand on Regina's knee. When the other woman looked at her, it was as if she slapped her across the face.

"You'll be ok" she tried.

"I know that Miss Swan I'm not an idiot!" Regina bit back.

Emma raised an eyebrow, removed her hand and grabbed the magazine from the back of the chair in front of her. She opened it, pretending to read a random article titled "Ten reasons why you should visit Hong Kong". For the next few minutes she tried her best to ignore the movements and the rapid breathing coming from the woman next to her.

Once they began to take off Regina looked at Emma for reassurance. Emma did not really know if it was a trick or not but she gave a gentle smile anyway and began to list all the things she was excited about doing on holiday. Regina did not really catch most of it but did make out some random words.

"Surprise….hotel…..massage….hot tub." The blonde confessed

"Hmm hmm… sounds nice" the brunette didn't really know what she was being told but appreciated the distraction.

"…And Henry and I can play video games in the arcade while we wait for you. Then we can all go for dinner."

"Wait for me?"

"Yes it's not really my thing" the blonde shrugged.

Regina should really have asked what she had just said but suddenly her ears started to hurt and she remembered that she was sat on an airplane about to fly 35000ft in the air. She rubbed her ears and looked over to Henry to make sure he was ok. He was engrossed in whatever he was listening to and did not seem even slightly concerned that they were getting higher and higher.

Emma took another risk and took Regina's hand in her own.

"Hey it's normal. It's just the air pressure. I was meant to bring some sweets but I forgot them, sorry"

"Sweets?"

"If you suck on the sweets during take-off, it stops the discomfort a little" Emma shrugged not knowing the scientific reason behind it.

"Ok" Regina squeezed Emma's hand as a silent thank you and then let it go, getting her book from her bag.

Emma managed 10 minutes silent before she got bored. "What are you reading?" Emma asked, almost childlike. She had not brought anything to keep herself occupied for the 4 hour flight.

Regina grinned wickedly and closed the book to show Emma the cover. The book was called "Snow White Must Die"

"Regina!" Emma warned, not entirely sure if she should be offended or amused.

"What, I didn't write it! I don't even know what it's about, but I thought it was rather 'Me'. I got it from the airport. I promise I will not show your mother and I will not take it back to Storybrooke"

"Oh my God, can you imagine the look on my poor mother's face, she'd be devastated"

Regina began to laugh and Emma joined her. Henry looked at them both suspiciously before going back to his music.

Before they knew it, it was time for landing. As soon as the announcement was made Regina put her book away and sat nervously again. Emma started to talk to her but Regina was not entirely sure what she was talking about. She thought maybe it was about the weather but either way she did not mind. She just listened to the blonde talk, not taking anything in but finding her voice relaxing and reassuring. Once the tires hit the run way Regina let out a breath she did not know she was holding in and let go of the hand she did not realise she had been clinging to.

"Sorry" she said sheepishly snatching her hand back. Emma just smiled at her, happy that she could be of some use to the older woman.

Once they got off the airplane they were through immigration quickly. They collected their luggage and went down to the parking garage to select their car. Emma had been in charge of sorting the car hire and Regina was not at all surprised when they walked past all the sensible family SUV's and to a yellow ford mustang convertible.

Emma and Henry's eyes lit up like kids in a candy store the moment they lay eyes on the car. Henry ran towards it while Emma admired it from a far.

"She's beautiful" The blonde declared.

"Excuse me?"

"Bumblebee"

"Bumblebee?... You mean the car?... You're naming our car bumblebee?" Regina asked with a mixture of confusion and amusement.

"I'm not naming her, she named herself"

"Oh, she did? Regina mocked.

"Yep, I can read people's minds remember"

"And the car told you that its name was bumblebee?" Emma looked at her completely offended that she would even question her superhero power "Of course it did dear" she added before the blonde could reply.

"She"

"What?"

"She not an It, She's a she."

"I call shot gun" Henry shouted interrupting them.

"Shotgun?" his mother questioned.

"It means Henrys in the front with me"

"Excuse me?"

"Well Madam Mayor your carriage awaits" Emma opened the door and pulled the seat forward, indicating for Regina to get in the back.

"You're joking right?" Regina really did not understand how Emma could possibly think that she would be sitting in the back but Henry helped out.

"Mom please sit in the back, This is Emma's baby there's no way she's not being the first one to drive it and I really want to sit in the front, Please Mom?" Identical sets of puppy dog eyes stared at her.

"Sometimes I hate your puppy dog genes" she said as she reluctantly climbed into the back. "Henry put your seatbelt on and you, you drive safely" She warned.

"Yes Mom "Henry and Emma reply in union. Regina simply rolled her eyes.

Thirty minutes later they were parked. Emma wished her 'baby' goodnight and they entered the hotel.

"Wow this is amazing and it smells so good" Henry declared.

"It really is and it really does" Regina agreed, her eyes roaming around the beautiful surrounding. The hotel was very elegant and grand. Henry knew her well.

Emma just looked around in awe. She couldn't believe not only was she at Disney World but she was staying in the most amazing hotel. You could even see the castle from outside. The whole thing really was like a childhood dream coming true. She got a little overwhelmed and a tear started to build in her eyes. Regina gave her a reassuring arm rub and a soft smile. "Thank you for inviting me" he brunette said sincerely.

"What?" Emma questioned.

"Thank you for including me in this vacation. I know it means a lot to you and it means a lot to me that you asked me to be here,"

"Thank you for being here, there's no one else I'd rather share this with than Henry and you" They looked at each other with a mutual understanding and respect. They were both happy to be experiencing this together with Henry.

"Moms come on" Henry called from the check in desk where he was eagerly awaiting his Mother's arrival.

"Hi I'm Tanya, Welcome to the Grand Floridian" the redheaded cheerful woman greeted them.

"Hi Tanya" Emma said excitedly, Regina just smiled.

They went over check in details and were given their room key and directions. Bell service was offered put Emma insisted that they would be fine. Did she not realise that she was vacationing with a former Queen. Regina let Emma carry both of their bags.

"I hope you enjoy your stay with us, if you need anything at all just press 1 from one of the phones in your room."

"Thank you Tanya" Regina replied as the other two had already started to depart without her "Oh Miss Mills, your massage is booked for 5.30pm. The spa is located in the building opposite from main entrance"

"My Massage? There must be some mistake I never booked a massage?" Regina asked with a puzzled expression. Tanya checked some details on her computer "Your, erm Miss Swan booked it two months ago?"

Regina looked completely shocked and Tanya started to panic "I'm sorry did I ruin the surprise? I'm really sorry Miss Mills"

"That's ok dear. Thank you" she departed with a smile.

Regina was shocked and touched that Emma had planned this for her. She did not get much time to ponder though as Henry shouted for her to hurry up "Mom come on I want to go swimming!"

They made their way to their room. Initially Regina had requested separate rooms but Henry presented his research and told her that it was not in the plans. They would be renting a two bedroom villa. Regina was assured that she would get her own bedroom and bathroom with Jacuzzi bath and king size bed. Emma would be sleeping in the second bedroom that also had its own bathroom. Henry was opting to stay in the Livingroom in-between each of the bedrooms on a sofa bed. That way he also got his own space, the kid was a genius. He got his own TV and unlimited snacks.

As they walked into the room the trio were gobsmacked. The main room was huge and had a huge open plan kitchen diner leading into a living room with 2 sofas and a chair. They all unpacked their suitcases. Well Henry and Regina did, Emma opened her case took out her swimwear for later and left the open, messy suitcase throw across the second bed in her bedroom.

Once unpacked they all found their way back into the living room.

"When can I go swimming?" Henry asked impatiently.

"Well honey your very sneaky, but very kind other mother , booked me into the spa in 45 minutes so maybe you two could go swim and I'll come meet you later?" she asked

"You remembered? I wasn't sure you heard on the plane" the blonde questioned.

"What, oh yes I remembered" she lied" It was really nice of you to do this Emma. I really do appreciate it. After spending 4 hours forced to breathe in recycled air on a cramped plane I think a nice massage sounds heavenly."

"I'm glad you are happy with it, I didn't know if I'd crossed a line or something" Emma confessed sheepishly.

"I must admit I was a little taken back, no one has ever done something like that for me before. I mean, no one's gone out of their way to make me happy, to plan something just for me" the older woman replied honestly and humbly.

"You deserve to be happy and if a little massage will do that for you then I'm up for it" the younger woman replied quickly without thinking.

Regina raised her eye brow questionably.

"I mean I'm happy to arrange a surprise massage for you if it makes you happy. Not that I would be doing the massaging, not that I wouldn't want to do that to you, I mean I would if that's what you… ok I think it's best I stop talking now" Emma face matched the colour of Regina lipstick.

"It's ok. I understood what you meant… before you tried to correct yourself."

"Good well good that's great… I'm just gonna go get my stuff ready for swimming, so yeah." The blonde scampered away into her bedroom.

Regina couldn't stop the smile that graced her lips. How could anyone be so adorable was beyond her. Adorable? that was new! Did she really think Emma Swan was adorable? From the other room as if on cue she heard a loud bang and an "Oh crap" Yep definitely adorable, an adorable idiot maybe.

Two hours later Regina was done with her massage and felt amazing. The massage was exactly what she needed. She did not think she had ever felt so light in her life. Life in Storybrooke and the Enchanted Forrest were completely forgotten. The only thing on her mind was enjoying this holiday with her son and his other mother.

His other mother. She was not really sure why she kept referring to her as that. It just sort of happened one day. After two years denying the blonde woman was ever going to be a mother to her son she just sort of accepted that Henry had another parent. She was also secretly happy that she had someone to share the experience with. To have someone who understood how happy it made her to see Henry get an A on a test or make a new friend. Emma got it, Emma and she had terrible childhoods and in turn it meant they both strived for the best childhood possible for Henry. Well the most normal childhood for Henry that they could manage.

For the next two weeks Henry would get to be a kid, a kid with two Moms who loved him to infinity, who wanted to give him the most amazing holiday of his lifetime.

With a massive grin and a super positive outlook Regina quickly changed into her bikini, threw on her robe and flip flops and made her way down to the pool. She saw Emma and Henry sat in the hot tub together their heads back, soaking up the sun.

"You can't stay here much longer, 10 minutes at a time tops?" Emma warned her son.

"But why?" he whined.

"I have no idea but I heard that women tell her son the same thing and she looked like a good Mom so we better go with it" she sighed.

"It's because children have a harder time regulating their body temperatures." Regina stated, making her presence known to them both of them. They both looked up at her and smiled.

"See a good Mom would know the answer" Emma said jokingly.

"You're a good Mother Emma" Regina stated matter of factly, not willing to get into a debate.

"You look great, I mean relaxed, you look relaxed" Emma mentally kicked herself, what was wrong with her.

"Thank you, I feel it. Thank you for arranging that, it was amazing, you should consider a massage before we leave"

"I don't like the idea of having a random stranger touching me. I mean its ok that you do, I know lots of people do, it's just not me."

"You get to keep your underpants on Emma, and you can have a blanket to cover you if you're that shy."

"You mean I'd have to take my bra off?... You took your bra off just now?" Emma's mind went immediately somewhere she knew she'd regret. Luckily before she had too long to think about a topless Regina, a grumpy Henry interrupted her day dreams.

"Gross, you two are disgusting; I'm going into the main pool." Henry declared as he quickly got out of the hot tub.

Regina laughed and kissed Henry on the head as he got out of the hot tub. She discarded her robe and stepped into the hot tub.

Emma's eyes immediately fell to Regina's nearly naked body and her mouth fell open as the took in the flesh on display before her. She quickly realised her slip and looked Regina directly in the face. What she wasn't aware of was that Regina did not notice because she was also too distracted by the blonde's current state of undress.

"I'm sorry I just didn't realise that's how it worked" Emma said a little embarrassed.

"It's fine, there's nothing sexual about it Emma" Regina stated matter of factly.

"I know I was just thinking about you lying there in just your panties. No I mean I was not doing that, I was just thinking I didn't want to sit there in my panties, not you in your panties, that wasn't what I was thinking at all."

Regina decided to let the blondes rambling and blush pass, seeing as though the younger woman had already got herself worked up and was clearly embarrassed.

"I never saw you as a prude Emma. In fact I saw you in your panties the second day we met" Emma didn't answer she just turned beet red and tried not to die.

"They do couples massages you know?"

"Oh, well that's…erm well"

"You don't have to be a couple couple, like together like that; just two people who want to have a massage together. Yes just two people who are friends can go for a massage."

Emma smiled and laughed a little.

"What's so funny?"

"You rambled. You, Miss perfectly eloquent word lady, rambled."

"Oh shut up" she said splashing water at the saviour "We should go get ready for dinner. "

"We should but this is nice" The younger woman closed her eyes and lay her head against the tub.

"I know" Regina agreed mimicking the blondes move.

"5 minutes?" Emma said hopefully.

"Very well".

Their five minutes turned to 20 until Henry interrupted their bliss to declare he was starving. They go back to the room, dress for dinner and eat in the hotel restaurant. After dinner they make their way outside towards a walkway where they settle in together to watch the fireworks from the Magic Kingdom.

There is music playing to go along with the firework display. The experience is incredible and they stand huddled together as the night air begins to chill. The music started up and the sky lights up with the most beautiful fireworks any of them had ever seen.

They watched the show unfold and all stood there for the full 15 minutes, mesmerised by the show across the river.

 _"And all our wishes_ _  
_ _all our wishes_ _  
_ _will come true"_

As the final notes played out, both Emma and Regina looked at one another with tears in their eyes. They shared a silent smile of understanding. This vacation was going to be magical.

Regina didn't know what was coming over her. After months of dreading this holiday she suddenly felt like this was going to be an incredible two weeks. She thought Emma may be right; Disney World IS the most magical place on earth.

She was pretty sure that the amazing smells they pump into the hotel have some sort of drugs in that make her soft and mellow.


	3. Adorable Regina and her flying elephant

Regina woke up at 5am after a restless night. She had never been great at sleeping in new places and although she had been relaxed and happy, she still could not sleep in this new bed, in this new place. For the first few hours she was happy to just relive the happier parts of the previous day and ponder her relationship with Emma. She really was in a good place with the younger woman. She genuinely cared for the blonde and was pretty certain she cared for her also. After a few hours of trying and failing to sleep she had decided to check on Henry at 1am, this was repeated at 3am and finally at 5am. Ever since Henry was a baby watching him sleep had always had a calming effect on her. By 6am she was ready to give up on sleep altogether. She showered quickly, applied her makeup, did her hair and dressed for the day. She wore a summer dress with sandals and a shawl to keep the morning chill at bay.

She sneaked out of the room without waking Henry and heard no signs that Emma was awake. When she got outside of her room the morning air was cold, crisp, and a fog was still visible across the lake. She walked slowly over to the cafeteria soaking up the sights. She passed a few members of staff who greet her with cheery smiles and "Good morning". They reminded Regina a lot of the Charming's. She picked up some fruit, croissants and fresh apple juice for breakfast and took a leisurely stroll back to their villa. The air smelt fresh and sweet. It was strange how relaxed she felt there. It made her feel a little uneasy. She was so used to being stressed and tense, but here she felt the complete opposite. Her brain just didn't know how to deal with it.

When she got back it was just after 7am and Henry was up and ready to go.

"Morning Henry" she greeted cheerfully as she entered the room.

"Morning Mom, please can you tell Emma she needs to get out of bed? She won't listen to me and we need to leave soon!" The boy said quickly.

"I'm surprised you're up so early yourself young man, I thought I'd have to lure you out of bed with fresh croissants" she said placing the breakfast items on the counter top.

"My planning is very precise we need to be at the park by 8.30 or we'll miss the opening show!" He stressed

"Ok well I'll go give Emma a knock" She agreed, knowing that Henry wouldn't back down until she did.

Regina knocked on the door as loud as possible for at least five minutes before she began to lose patience. She went over to the kitchen sink and filled a glass of water, before summoning Henry.

"Henry go in there and make sure she's decent before I throw this over her" the brunette stated, clearly pissed at the blonde.

"I can't go in there, what if she's naked? I could be scarred for life!" He stated in a dramatic fashion.

"Well so could I" Regina argued.

"You're both girls, and she's not your Ma it's much less distressing for you if she's naked. You go!" He demanded.

She let out a dramatic sigh before bursting through the door "You better not be naked Emma and you better get out of bed right this minute" the older women demanded loudly letting the door hit the wall loudly as it swung open.

Emma was snuggled in a cocoon of blankets, laying on her stomach with only a mass of blonde curls on display. She was completely still, and showed no signs that she had heard Regina.

"Emma!" Regina called but still no movement from the sleeping woman. Regina worried for a moment that the other woman may actually be dead, and then she heard a small snore. She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. It only lasted for a few moments before she remembered she was pissed at the other woman. She went around the bed and tried to spot Emma's face but still all that was on display was a mass of golden curls. Regina tried to call Emma one more time.

"Emma Swan this is your final warning! I have water and I'm more than willing to pour it over your head!" Still nothing, so with some delight Regina poured half of the glass of water over Emma's head

Instantaneously Emma was awake, it took her a few seconds to realise what had happened and where she was. She then made eye contact with Regina. She was definitely not happy.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Regina, what the hell!" she screamed and then she jumped out of bed wearing only a white vest top and tiny red panties, just like the first day they met. The only difference this time was that her top was completely see through and due to the speed in which she jumped out of bed Regina had been shocked and poured the rest of the water over Emma's front.

Regina stood gawking at the blonde completely shocked at what she was seeing. Emma stood in front of her in small panties and a completely see through vest top, her nipples on display.

"Regina why did you do that?" Emma demanded furiously.

"I, sorry, I Henry, I, he tried to, I tried to knock and shout, and we need to go and…. I'm sorry" Regina tried to explain but the words came out jumbled and mumbled.

Emma was super confused, since when did Regina apologise and mumble? Maybe she was still asleep. She looked at Regina and saw her eyes were focused on her chest and she was definitely flushed. She looked down at herself to see what Regina was looking at to see her nipples are practically on display. She tried to cover herself by crossing her arms but that then exposed her stomach. She started to feel self-conscious and exposed. She grabbed the blanket from the bed and used it to cover herself.

Regina realised she had been caught starring and did not know how to react or respond. She did know that she needed to do something and quickly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to... Look, I'm just gonna wait outside." She kept her head down as she rushed out of the room.

"I'm sorry Emma" She said sincerely and quietly as the let the door close behind her.

Emma stood gobsmacked. Did Regina turn into a bumbling mess because she saw her nearly naked? Emma felt a mixture of emotions, embarrassed that Regina had seen her nipples but also flattered, aroused, and maybe a little proud that she had the effect she had on the older woman.

Henry had heard the commotion but thought it best to stay out of the way. He was waiting until Regina came back into the room to find out what had happened.

"Was she naked?" Henry questioned.

"What?" She replied a little too squeakily.

"Oh god, she was, wasn't she? You walked in on her naked! I'm so glad you went instead of me, that's gross!."

"No she was not naked Henry, she's getting ready, I'm just going to sort my bag for the day, eat your breakfast" she said as she walked briskly into her room, firmly shutting the door behind her, leaving a confused Henry behind.

She sat on her bed and took a few deep breaths, she was mortified. Why had she listened to Henry? Why did she throw the water over her? Why did she look for so long? Why was looking at Emma like that having such an effect on her?

At 8am she finally left her room, thirsty and hungry. In her haste to get away she did not end up having breakfast or even a drink. When she walked into the main room both Henry and Emma were sat at the kitchen table just finishing breakfast.

"Thanks for breakfast" Emma said shyly but with a smile as Regina approached them.

"Don't mention it. It's the least I could do. Are we all ready to go?" Regina forced a smile and fake enthusiastic stance. She had looked forward to the day but now she was incredibly embarrassed about what Emma must have thought of her. She had started the day happy and excited, then she was pissed that Emma would not wake up and now she was mortified she had been caught starring at the blonde in an inappropriate manner like some pervert.

They all grabbed their things for the day and went back into the main building of the hotel and into an elevator to a monorail station.

The monorail was an experience in itself for the family. Emma was so excited about where the monorail was taking her that she almost forgot that a monorail was a new thing for Regina and Henry. The two brunettes looked at each other in amazement when they boarded the carriage; it was so strange to them and very exciting. "Please stand clear of the doors. Por favor manténganse alejado de las puertas." Played through the speakers and they shared an excited grin. Adorable Regina is back and Emma could not hide the grin at seeing her like this. She did not need to try though because they all shared the same excited grin as the doors opened as they arrived at the Magic Kingdom monorail station.

They quickly made their way to the entrance via a security check point. Regina and Henry checked the time simultaneously '8.25' they were just in time for the show.

The show started with a cheerful song about the 'magic that's inside', the most magical place on earth or so it claimed to be. A cheerful man came and wishes everyone a good morning, all done in song of course.

It's was so sickeningly sweet but Regina couldn't stop the smile on her lips at the joy this crazy little show seems to be bringing to Emma and Henry. A steam train pulled up and Henry excitedly pointed out Snow White. Regina rolled her eyes and Emma grinned, bumping hips with Regina forcing a smile from the brunette. A countdown started until the opening is declared and fireworks exploded.

They made their way into the park and Regina could not deny how beautiful the castle looked. Of course it was nothing even close to her castle in the Enchanted Forest, but it was decent and cute. Again it was Henry and Emma's excitement that made Regina equally excited about what was next to come.

Emma excused herself and told Henry and Regina to go ahead and she would meet them by the castle. Regina was a little confused but agreed none the less. As they approach the castle and took in the scenes of Main Street, it seemed a little strange to not have Emma by her side.

Ten minutes later Regina was getting a little impatient until Emma showed up with a coffee and apple donut that she handed over to the former Queen.

"I noticed you didn't have your breakfast this morning and I sort of felt bad about it so I thought it best we get you refuelled ready for a day of fun" She smiled sheepishly.

Once again Regina was completely blown away by the blonde's actions. How could she be so sweet? Why did she keep doing these ridiculously sweet selfless things? What was she trying to do with Regina's emotions? Regina also felt a sense of relief that the blonde must have forgiven her for the morning.

"Thank you Emma, you really didn't need to do this! But I do appreciate it"

"Can you eat and walk because we have lots of stuff to get done" Henry interrupted as the two women just starred at one another, each had a shy smile.

"Kid just give your Mom a few minutes to have some breakfast, then the real fun begins"

The morning went by very quickly. They rode lots of rides from Dumbo to Space Mountain. Regina initially was not keen on going on the rides so Emma and Henry eased her in gently with a Dumbo ride. She sat in one carriage with Henry while Emma sat behind. She laughed uncontrollably as she sent the elephant up and down. Emma wasn't too impressed by the quality of the ride but the laugh and smiles that Regina emitted made it all worthwhile.

They went on lots more rides in the morning. Emma's favourite was Space Mountain; While Henry's was Big Thunder Mountain. They all found the Haunted Mansion fun and all became incredibly competitive on the Buzz Lightyear ride.

In the afternoon they secured a spot by the castle ready for the parade to begin. Henry was now sporting a goofy hat that he had asked Emma for as a reward for beating her top score on the buzz lightyear ride. Regina could not deny how adorable these ears were on Henry.

As the parade approached Henry and Emma started to get excited. Once it reached them they both smiled like maniacs.

"This is amazing" Henry stated before squeezing to the front to watch the parade go by, a huge grin across his face.

"This is disturbing" Regina stated standing further back with Emma.

"It's not, it's fun Regina, lighten up"

"I just saw Peter Pan being worshiped! Peter Pan Emma, do you remember Peter Pan?" Regina stated clearly distressed with the situation.

"You just need to, not take it so literally! Think of the Disney film versions, the cute non murderous versions of all your Enchanted Forest buddies."

"In every Disney version of Snow White I'm jealous of your mother's beauty! Disney has it so wrong!"

"No one's disputing your beauty Regina. Just relax and enjoy it for what it is, fun" Emma smiled and then pointed out the next float in the parade "Look there's Elsa and Anna, wow maybe they are a little disturbing they look so much like the Storybrooke ones it's weird"

Regina soon forgot the beauty comment the minute she saw Emma's excitement at seeing the fake Anna and Elsa.

"Do you miss her?

"Who"

"Elsa, You were friends where you not?"

"Yes but she was reunited with her sister, she went back to Arendelle. I'm happy for her."

"She's pretty?"

"Yes she is I guess?" Emma shrugged, a little confused by the question.

"You guess?" the brunette raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well yes she is pretty." Emma agreed.

Emma was completely confused by their conversation. What was going on with the brunette, what is her deal with Elsa? Oh my god, Emma suddenly had a thought. Regina had a thing for Elsa! Of course she did. The blonde could not help but feel a little bit jealous that Regina was interested in Elsa. She also felt suddenly very happy that Elsa was back in Arendale.

The afternoon went by quickly. They went on lots more rides and Regina even indulged Emma when she declared that they all needed to have an afternoon ice treat. Regina and Henry sat on a bench by the castle while Emma went over to a kiosk to collect their afternoon treat. She came back with three 'Pineapple dole whips'

"What is it?" Regina questioned

"It's heaven that's what it is" The blonde stated her eyes bulging from her head and her mouth-watering with anticipation.

"Well here goes nothing" The former queen said as she took a delicate scoop of ice cream

"Hmmmm ,that's amazing" Henry mumbled while shoving more ice cream into his mouth.

"That is rather nice I must admit" The older woman confessed.

"It's a pineapple dole whip float, Pineapple juice with pineapple soft serve ice cream" Henry stated as he continued to stuff his face with ice cream.

"What he said" Emma agreed.

Regina just smiled at the pair as they all sat eating their desert. She took a deep breath and felt content again. Mellow Regina was making a return.

After dinner they headed back to the hotel where a very tired Henry declared it was bedtime as soon as they walked through the door at 9pm. Regina headed out to the balcony and settled on a sun lounger.

"Do you want a drink?" Emma popped her head out of the door to ask

"Please"

A few minutes later the blonde appeared with two drinks in her hands. "I though cider was a safe bet although I'm sure it won't be as tasty as yours. Nothing ever is I have to admit"

Regina gave her a smile as she took the drink from Emma and took a sip of the cider. "It's not too bad." She confessed to the blonde.

"So how bad was it?"

"What?"

"Disney World."

"Not nearly as bad as I expected. Maybe even a little bit enjoyable. It's nice to just be Regina for a change." She lied, it was more than a bit enjoyable.

"I like when you're just Regina." Emma smiled and Regina gave her a confused half smile in acknowledgment.

"Not that I don't like the other versions of you too. Madam Mayor is pretty kick ass, Evil Queen even had her appeals when she wasn't trying to kill my parents, Mama Bear Regina is, dare I say it a little bit adorable."

"I'm never adorable!" the brunette argued.

"I think you are, when you protect Henry, when you defend me, when you blush like you did this morning."

"Emma about this morning. I'm sorry." She pleaded her face suddenly a few shades redder.

"Hey don't sweat it. I'm sorry that I flashed you. I didn't realise my top was see through." Emma smiled shyly.

"I shouldn't have thrown water over you!" Regina said sincerely

"True, but I should have set an alarm or something. I'm not great at waking up in the mornings. But next time can you think of a more pleasant way to do it?" Emma paused realising what she had just said as Regina raised an eyebrow. "Shit I mean, I don't mean anything like that just like, shake me or put the TV on loud. The water was a little shocking to the system"

"I think I've learned my lesson. I won't be waking you up again, that is now Henry's job. I only woke you this morning because he was scared you'd be naked! Please just sleep in pj's in the future so he's not scarred for life."

"So you wanted to see me naked?" the blonde teased.

"I never said that" She said defensively "Our son decided since we are both girls. It would be less traumatising for me to see you naked than him, but I really hoped you weren't naked. Luckily you weren't."

"What. I wasn't naked enough for you so you through water over me?" the blonde teased further.

"That's not what happened at all" Regina raised her voice getting defensive.

"Regina I was joking!"

To try and get past the awkward silence that seems to have occurred Emma changed the direction of the conversation.

"So what was your favourite thing about today?"

"I must confess I really loved the Dumbo ride" Regina said sheepishly.

Emma started to laugh. She tried really hard to stop the laugh, but every time she seemed to succeed Regina's words would repeat in her mind and then she would start to laugh over again.

"What's so funny?" Regina asked in confusion.

"I'm sorry. It's just that, you, your favourite thing was Dumbo!"

"What! He's cute!"

"This is one of those times you are totally and utterly adorable!"

"I suggest you stop talking now or I'll show you exactly how unadorable I can be Sherriff Swan"

"Oh I'm shaking in my boots Madam Mayor"

"Don't tease me! Or you'll be sorry" the older woman warned.

"Was that a threat?"

"No it was a promise"

"Aww Cute little adorable Regina and her flying elephant friend"

Before Emma could finish her sentence Regina was up and standing over her. She tucked her fingers into the blonde's sides and wriggled them, the blonde tried to wriggle away but the giggles that escape her mouth seemed to be using all her energy and stopped her from fighting back.

"Please stop" The younger woman finally managed to get the words out, but this only encouraged Regina to change her tickle location, she aimed for the blondes underarms but as Emma moves to get away from her she ended up with her thigh in between Emma's legs and her hand brushed Emma's breast as she moved her hands to each side of the blonde to steady herself. The blonde let out a gasp and moan that brought them both back to reality.

Regina met Emma's eyes with her own to see her pupils were blown and her eyes were glazed over. She took a deep Breath and took in her position. Emma was sprawled on her back on the sun lounger with Regina now kneeling over her with a knee between the blonde legs.

Regina stood up quickly and offered the blonde her hand to help her out of the chair.

"I'm tired. I think I'm going to go to bed, Thank you Emma for a lovely day" Regina tried to act as calm and normal as possible. Thinking it best that neither acknowledge what had just happened.

"Thank you for a lovely day" Emma said as she walked past the brunette. "Sweet Dreams Regina"

"Sweet dreams Emma" Regina replied with a smile on her face, happy that she did not appear to have upset the blonde.


	4. Remember to keep your legs crossed

The previous day, it had been decided that today they would be having a restful morning and then heading over to Blizzard Beach Water Park. Well it had actually been decided by Henry months before but he made sure to let his mother's in on his plans before he went to sleep the previous day.

Emma felt guilty about not waking up the day before so she set her alarm for 6am to make sure she didn't require a wake up call this morning. She slept with her phone on maximum volume and on the pillow next to her head. After the events of the previous night she knew her dreams were extremely likely to feature the other woman and so she thought it best that she avoid being walked in on by Regina while dreaming about her.

When the alarm sounded she woke up groggy and confused. She sat up and took in her surroundings, confirming where she was actually waking up. Once she was happy all was good, she lay back down for a few minutes contemplating going back to sleep but knowing that would likely end in disaster. She thought it best instead to make good use of the time she had alone while the other two slept.

She got out of bed, showered and dressed for the day. She sneaked into the living room and made sure Henry was still sleeping. His soft snoring confirmed this for her. She quickly left a note on the kitchen table so that if Regina was to wake she would know the blonde was not in her room. She heard a loud snore from Henry and smiled sweetly over to him as she quietly exited the room.

When Regina walked into the living room she was surprised to see the blonde sat at the kitchen table sipping on coffee "Good morning" Emma greeted her cheerfully.

"You're awake! And you got coffee." The brunette stated shocked and impressed.

"I thought it best I set an alarm and I thought I'd get us breakfast."

"You really didn't need to but thank you Emma" She gave the blonde woman a look that made the other woman's heart rate increase. Emma had never had someone look at her the way Regina did. "So what's for breakfast?" Regina asked breaking Emma's pondering thoughts.

"Pancakes. Do you want to sit out on the balcony for breakfast? So we don't have to whisper in fear of waking snorey head over their" Emma asked hopefully.

'The balcony?' Regina blushes as she recalled there night cap the previous evening. She soon got over it when she saw the blonde eagerly awaiting a response, "Sounds like a lovely idea" the former mayor replied.

They sat out on the balcony and enjoyed their breakfast together. Conversation was nice and easy. They discussed the previous day and their plans for the current day.

"So what are you looking forward to the most about today?" Emma asked enthusiastically.

"I'm looking forward to sunbathing"

"That's boring, what about the water rides?"

"I don't do water slides dear."

"Come on. You're on vacation, live a little"

"I plan on living a little. A day sunbathing and reading is me living a little". Regina confirmed for the blonde.

"Just one water ride? Please" the famous puppy dog eyes made an appearance and Regina was almost ready to agree to do anything the blonde asked.

"We'll see, what are you looking forward to most?"

"Summit plummet"

"What is Summit Plummet?"

"It's a slide, a 120 foot water slide" as she spoke her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Sounds horrible!"

"Are you scared of water rides?"

"What! Don't be preposterous. I am not scared of some child's water slide" The brunette said defensively.

"Whatever you say" Before the argument had time to start up Henry popped his head out of the door and wished them both a good morning. "Morning Moms" he greeted them with a yawn and stretch. "Morning Henry" they said in unison.

"I'm impressed you're ready to go" Henry said to Emma.

"I set my alarm today, which I promise to do for the rest of the holiday"

"So what's for breakfast Mom?" He addressed Regina.

"Emma got us pancakes yours are in the kitchen. Take a seat and I'll go get them ready for you" She said as she got up from her seat and made her way indoors.

"So Kid how excited are you for Summit plummet?"

"Really excited! I'm excited for all the rides. I've never been to a water park before."

"You are going to love it" she said as she shovelled pancake into her mouth.

"I love this" Henry said as he smiled up at her.

"What?"

"Me, You and Mom, being together like a really family. I wish I could be with you both like this all the time."

"Me too Henry, Me too" his blonde mother told him honestly.

Regina heard the conversation as she approached them. Her heart swelled and she almost added a 'me too'. But she didn't want to seem like she'd been listening in.

Instead she served Henry his breakfast and kissed his forehead and gave Emma a friendly smile and squeezed her arm before she sat back down.

At 11am they arrived at the water park. They were all wearing their swim wear under their clothes. Emma and Regina went into the ladies changing room while Henry went into the mens.

As soon as they were in the changing room Emma pulled off her shorts and took off her t shirt, leaving her in a blue once piece bathing suit. Regina just stood there watching Emma change. She didn't even realise that she had been doing it until Emma asked her something," Regina?"

"What?" she answered sounding a little shocked and flustered.

"I said are you getting changed" the blonde repeated herself.

"Yes" Regina replied as she quickly and clumsily unzipped her shorts and pulled off her vest top.

Emma stood in front of her mouth wide open. Regina was wearing a ridiculously tiny, ridiculously revealing, ridiculously sexy white bikini, which matched the white flower she was wearing in her hair. How anyone could look so perfect was beyond Emma's comprehension.

"Wow you look, I mean you look, erm I really like your swim suit" the blonde said, clearly flustered.

"Thank you. I like your swim suit too." Regina replied confidently. Pleased with the effect she seemed to be having on the younger woman.

Regina pulled a beach cover up from her bag before she put their things into a locker.

When she put it on, Emma felt a little relived and a little disappointed. Disappointed her view was restricted but also relieved that she wouldn't make a fool of herself even more then she had already done.

"I hired us a cabana so we have somewhere to leave our things and somewhere a little more private for you to sunbathe without getting splashed and annoyed." Emma informed the brunette as they walked out of the changing rooms and over to Henry.

"That was very thoughtful of you"

They made their way over to their cabana and Regina got some sun cream out of her bag and took off her cover up. Then she applied it to her arms, legs and stomach.

Emma thought Regina was actually trying to kill her. Maybe this was her new tactic. Either way Emma was fine with it. If she was going to die at the hands of the former evil queen at least she'd get some pleasure out of it.

Henry applied his own cream but Regina insisted on doing his back. Emma just stood back smiling at the scene before her. Henry was being grumpy and winey because he was embarrassed his mom was applying his sun cream for him.

"Emma could you maybe do my back?" Regina asked casually. Emma looked shocked and maybe a little horrified. She was definitely no longer smiling. Regina didn't miss the look and could not help the sad feeling it invoked in her. "I'm sorry its fine, I shouldn't have asked"

"No it's fine, of course I will. I'm sorry, please turn around" Emma replied, forcing a smile back on her face.

"Are you sure?" Regina's uncertainty was evident in her voice.

"Of course I am" Emma flashed her reassuring smile and this time Regina could tell that it was genuine.

Emma rubbed the cream together on her hands before rubbing it into Regina's lower back. Her skin was smooth, soft and warm. Suddenly the idea of giving Regina a massage seemed like a totally logical idea and she wondered if next time the brunette was feeling tense maybe she could offer her services. Emma forgot to breathe which made her cough. Her hand stilled for a moment before continuing rubbing the cream into Regina's lower back, then she took a deep breath before moving to Regina's shoulders and neck. The brunette's bikini was strapless so Emma didn't have to fight with straps. She rubbed the lotion into her shoulders, back and neck. She was so lost in the feel of the other woman's body that she forgot that she was just applying lotion and not giving her a full on massage.

Regina was completely lost in the feel of Emma's hands on her body that she did not even notice Emma's cough but she did notice when the hands stopped moving against her skin. She couldn't stop the disappointed whimper that escaped her lips as Emma removed her hands from her lower back but she was content again when she felt them on her shoulders and neck. When Emma abruptly stopped altogether she let out another whimper. She felt a little sad it was over but remembered that they were on vacation in a hot climate. Sun cream should be worn daily.

Emma did catch the whimper but only just as she was too lost in the feeling of Regina's body under her fingers that she was not really aware of anything happening around her.

"Come on Ma we need to get some rides done!" Henry interrupted.

"Yes sure Kid, she you in a little while, enjoy your book." Emma said to Regina before she was led away by her son.

"Emma wait." Regina called after her.

"Hmmm"

"You need some sun cream on."

"I'm fine I don't burn" Emma responded quickly. There was no way she could be around the brunette any longer before she said or did something stupid.

Regina wanted to tell the blonde she should be wearing sun cream and not to be an idiot but before she got a chance Henry had dragged the blonde off with a quick wave and goodbye to Regina.

An hour later Regina was 4 chapters into her book and Emma and Henry were on their 5th water ride.

"What do you say kid? Shall we go get your mom and get some lunch? A trip around the lazy river and then summer plummet?"

Regina had never been a fan of the water. She took Henry swimming as a child but only for his sake. A day of water slides and wave pools was definitely not a fun day for her. However watching Emma and Henry playing like children in the water made her happy so she was content to sit back and sunbathe.

When Emma approached the brunette she was laying on her stomach her arms folded in front of her, her face to the left. Her book on the floor besides her forgotten. Emma didn't want to disturb her but Henry stood beside her and she really did not want to be caught starring at Regina's almost naked body, especially not by their son.

Lunch was pleasant and after 10minutes of puppy dog eyes from her son and his biological mother Regina gave in and agreed to join them in the lazy river. Regina didn't really understand the appeal but apparently she was going to 'love it' they had both promised her.

Regina sat in a rubber ring, her bottom in the hole, while her legs hand over the side.

"See this is fun is it not?" Emma said as she pushed Regina's ring along. She tried her best to maintain eye contact and not pay too much attention to the body on display before her.

"Seeing you and Henry having fun is fun enough for me"

"You're not having fun?" Emma asked looking disappointed.

"I am"

"You're not"

"I am" the brunette argued.

"What would I have to do for you to join us on a water ride" Emma asked enthusiastically.

Regina pondered her answer for a few minutes, she had a few things she wished the blonde would do but now really wasn't the time to bring those up. So she answered simply "Nothing dear it isn't going happen"

"What if I'd to anything you wanted?" Emma pleaded.

"Anything?" the brunette's eye brow rose questionably.

"Anything!"

"Maybe one then" she said with a mischievous smirk.

"Excellent, I promise you it will be fun"

"Whatever you say Emma, I'm thinking it will be more fun when I collect my payment"

That's how she ended up at the top of a water slide laying on her stomach, on a sledge with her ass in air holding on for dear life.

She looked at Emma, who was not yet on the sledge. Instead she seemed too distracted by Regina's ass in the air.

"Are you quite finished starring?" Regina asked.

"What, yes, sorry" Emma says blushing at being caught, again.

"I'm going to make you pay for this!"

"I wasn't looking at you're a.."

Regina cuts her off "I'm talking about the water ride dear" she clarified.

"Oh yes well that was the deal"

"Ok guys after three push off with your feet." The lifeguard instructed. "Three, two, one"

And so they do. The speed is terrifying and the water splashing in Regina's face. It is not at all pleasant.

But as she heard Henry and Emma laugh she finds herself joining them.

"I'm gonna win" Henry declared

"Don't think so kid" the blonde teased

"I think you're both wrong" she declared as she crossed the finish line first. She jumped up and does a little victory dance.

Emma and Henry laugh at her and she stopped for a second feeling a little self-conscious, but they soon join her and congratulate her on her win. She hated to admit it and she likely wouldn't if they asked but the ride was actually a little fun.

"So does that mean you'll be going us for another ride?" Emma asked hopefully.

"That depends"

"On what?"

"Do I get to order you to do anything I please me, twice?"

"Oh Regina I'd do anything to please you twice any day" she says in a suggestive tone feeling brave and bold.

Regina was a little taken back, was Emma swan blatantly flirting with her? It sure as hell appeared that way and she most definitely felt happy about it.

"Erm guys I'm right here?" Henry stated, not impressed at his mother's flirting right in front of his face.

"I know Henry I'm just trying to convince your Mom to Join us for the next ride."

"And she's being very convincing" Regina stated back addressing the blond her tone just as suggestive.

"So you're coming?" Henry asked Regina hopefully.

"I guess" the older women shrugged.

"Cool, we are going on slimmer plummet next." Henry informed her.

"I don't think…" Regina doesn't have time to finish as Emma interrupts. "I promise you, I will do ANYTHING you want if you join us on this ride"

"Please mom?" Henry pleaded.

"Ok" Regina agreed begrudgingly.

The water ride was 120ft high and they had to take a ski lift to the top of some fake mountains. When they got to the top there are also lots of steps that they take to the very top.

"Ok so remember to keep your legs crossed and your arms crossed across your chest". Emma addresses them both seriously.

"And Regina you may want to keep hold of your Erm" she points to Regina breasts.

"Gross. Why are you two so gross on vacation it is disgusting" Henry scrunched his nose just like Regina did to show his distaste.

"I'm not being gross. I'm sure you'd sooner hear me tell your mom this now than you meet her at the bottom of the slide topless. And since when did gross become the main word in your vocabulary?"

"Since you keep looking at each other like you've been doing and being all flirty" he stated matter of factly.

They made eye contact briefly but then both looked away with matching red faces. Both women were too shocked to respond. Luckily it was their turn to slide, so they escaped without needing to. Emma went first. The adrenalin kicked in and she loved every second of her ride. She got to the bottom and was greeted with a few cheers from strangers. She smiled and then stepped to the side waiting for Henry to come down next.

Henry arrived with a scream, but once he got to the bottom he quickly jumped up and greeted Emma with a big smile and a high five.

"That was so cool, but I think moms gonna hate It"

"Me too, but she'll feel proud that she did it, right?" Emma asked hopefully.

"For your sake I hope your right"

Emma gulpped "Me too"

Regina arrived at the bottom on the slide with flailing arms and legs. She was screaming and looked really pissed off.

"I'm going to kill you" She said to Emma with a serious, murderous, Evil queen look across her face.

"Don't be like that! You did it, we are proud of you" the blonde said enthusiastically.

"I uncrossed my legs Emma. Do you know what that means?" her tone was stern and cold.

Shit Emma thought. She knew exactly what that meant "That it hurts? And your bikini bottoms are lodged somewhere you really wish they weren't?" She sort of wanted to look but she knew she would literally be killed so she did try to sneak a peek.

"That's exactly what it means; it also means you're going to pay" the older woman threatened.

"I told you not to uncross your legs!" the blonde said in her defence.

"But you didn't tell me the consequences!" the woman almost screamed at the blonde.

"After his distress at the boob talk I didn't think a butt and vagina talk would go down well."

"Hey don't blame me" Henry said defensively as he walked away from them mortified that Emma would use the word vagina in public.

"I'm going to the restroom" the brunette declared as she waddled off to the restroom. Emma would have probably laughed if she wasn't sure her imminent death was approaching.

"You're in so much trouble" Henry said as the blonde approached him.

"I know"

Not long after the incident. They headed back to the hotel.

Henry and Emma go to the arcade to play some games while Regina went back to the hotel room to have a relaxing bath and get ready for dinner. Regina didn't really talk to either of them on the way back to the hotel and Emma wasn't entirely sure if it was because she was pissed or embarrassed or maybe both. All she knew was that it was best she stayed quiet.

Emma nervously knocked on Regina's door 3 hours later. She was not sure of the reception she would receive but the moment she laid eyes on the women before her she did not even care. Regina wore a short plain black dress; while Emma wore a long lacy black dress their outfits complement each other perfectly.

"You look beautiful" She said before she could stop herself.

"Thank you, you do too" Regina replied honestly.

"How are you feeling? I mean after the water incident" Emma asked tentatively.

"I'm feeling a little delicate" she confessed a small blush on her face.

"I got you these, they should help sooth any irritation" Emma said as she handed a pack of pills over the other women.

"What do you mean? " Regina asked confused.

"You take the tablets and they soothe, you know, down there?" Emma said red faced.

"You went and bought these?" Regina asked shocked and embarrassed for both herself and Emma.

"They sell them in the gift shop. I knew you wouldn't want to get them so I thought I would. Just take two now and you should feel some relief in a short while" she said sheepishly.

"Well thanks, I think."

"I'm sorry that it happened. I'm sorry I forced you onto going on the slide."

"You don't need to apologise, I did uncross my legs even though you warned me not too. I just didn't expect this to be the result"

"Hopefully the tablets will help" the blonde said hopefully. "And whenever you're ready to collect your payment I'm willing to accept whatever you want it to be"

"Oh Miss swan. I'll collect when I want something from you. I'm saving my reward until I can get you do something that I will get immense pleasure from" Emma looked at her, mouth agape "Don't catch flies dear" She pushed past the blonde making sure her body rubs against the younger woman's as she passed her and called her along "come along dear it's dinner time".

Dinner is a fancy occasion. The restaurant is beautiful. The service is perfect and the company is even better.

Emma chose Filet Mignon, while Regina went for for Steamed Maine lobster and Henry decided on Mac and cheese. The food is delicious and none of them wanted the evening to end so they shared a sampler of desserts to finish. Luckily the tablets seem to have helped and Regina felt some relief from her discomfort and she seemed to relax more and more as the evening wore on.

When they get back to room Henry again decided it was time for bed.

"Good night moms" he says as he headed into the bathroom.

"Good night kid, see you in the morning" Emma called back

"Good night Henry sweet dream, I love you" Regina adds.

"I love you guys too, thank you an amazing day. I can't wait for Harry Potter World tomorrow" He looked like a child again and Regina's heart melted seeing him so childlike. She missed her little boy and this holiday was definitely bringing him back to her.

After Henry was settled in bed the women settled on the balcony for a night cap. No conversation took place, no invites were given, it just sort of happened.

"Thanks for the pills" Regina said as she sipped her cider.

"Did they help"

"They did" she nodded.

"Good I'm glad you're in less pain"

"Me too, it was pretty horrible"

"I had the same happen to me in my teens but that was on a much smaller slide with much less speed so I can only imagine how horrible it was"

"It wasn't the worst thing to ever happen to me but it was definitely unpleasant"

"I'm sorry"

"Please don't be sorry, it was fun" it was Emma's turn to raise an eyebrow at the other woman.

"Obviously not that part but the rest of the day"

"I had fun too. I'm still having fun. I like spending time with you." she confessed.

"Me to"

Emma suddenly felt an incredible urge to lean in and kiss the other woman. The thought shocked her.' Wow what's going on' she quickly fought to shut her brain off before it made her do something stupid.

"I'm feeling tired, I think it's time I went to bed" She says to the older woman, she didn't miss the disappointed look that flashed over Regina's face but she was panicking and couldn't risk staying around the other woman any longer.

"Good night Emma" the brunette said as she leaned in and kissed the younger woman's cheek.

"Good night Regina" Emma said a little shocked and made her way into her room. Her face felt like it was on fire as she touched her cheek where the former mayor had just kissed. She was in serious trouble.

Emma lay awake that night reliving the day's events. Something was happening between her and Regina. She was sure Regina must feel it too but what did it mean. Could something actually happen? Could they take the risk?, Maybe she was overthinking things, maybe Regina was just giving her a friendly kiss goodnight. Some friends did that sort of thing. Maybe Regina wanted them to be the sort of friend that kissed on the cheek and hug, but maybe, just maybe she could want more too.

The kiss was different, it was new to them and she could not deny that she liked it. As she drifted off to sleep a smile was still present on her lips as she remembered the brunettes kiss.


	5. You are just as much of a 'thing'

Everyone had been up early the next morning. They were going to Islands of Adventure at Universal studios and Henry was overly excited about visiting the Wizarding World of Harry Potter as was his mothers. Emma let it be known that she was just as excited as Henry while Regina tried to play it cool. She was a little more excited about Universal than she had been about Disney, although she would deny it if questioned, she was a comic book geek as well as a Harry Potter nerd. She and Henry had spent the last summer reading the books together and since Henry had been five they'd enjoyed reading comic books together.

Emma drove them over to universal. The drive was short but Emma was excited that she got to drive bumblebee again. Regina got to sit in the front this time although she secretly would not have minded sitting in the back. She was still a little embarrassed about the previous night. Throughout the journey Regina's mind played over the events of previous evening, mostly the ending.

Regina's brain was working in overdrive. She had kissed Emma last night. Like actual lips touching flesh kissed her. It was not intentional it just sort of happened. She had been disappointment when Emma said she was going to bed and she did not want the night to end but then before she knew it she had leaned in and kissed the blondes cheek. They had said their good nights and there had been no mention or acknowledgment of the kiss. She did not think Emma was upset about the kiss, she had seemed fine with it and sometimes friends do kiss each other on the cheek. She had seen it in the movies. Yes that was what it must have been to the blonde, just a friendly kiss between two friends. That was what it was to Regina too or at least it should be. So why could she not stop thinking about it.

"Mom..."

"Regina, Earth to Regina" Emma said while waving a hand in front of the brunette's face.

"What!" she jumped shocked out of her thoughts noticing two sets of eyes on her.

"We're here" Henry stated.

Regina had arranged for early access to the park, so they got into an almost empty theme park, along with a few guests staying at onsite hotels.

Henry had again done his research and knew the quickest route to the Harry Potter Land. They all walked briskly through Suess Landings, through the lost continent and eventually they passed the entrance to Hogsmede.

All three where gobsmacked as they walked through the village up to Hogwarts Castle. The castle stood tall and detailed and if the Disney castle looked amazing, this castle was out of this world. It was identical to the castle in the films and the detail was incredible.

They made it into the castle in no time. A staff member dressed as a Hogwarts student high fived Henry and congratulated him on being the first wizard to visit Hogwarts that day.

They made their way through the castle to get to the ride. The queuing area in itself was an attraction with talking portraits, life size holograms and real replica movie props.

When they got to the ride itself they were greeted yet again by a staff member dressed as a wizard. He wished them a good morning and instructed them to get into the enchanted carriage that looked like a book case. The ride was incredible and Henry smiled through the whole ride as did his mothers. Emma is blown away with the detail while Regina was sure some magic must have been used to make all this work.

After the ride Henry declared "It's time for some butterbeer!"

"Yes! I'm so excited to try this" Emma agreed excitedly.

"I think I'll give it a miss" Regina added with a small smile.

"What, Regina! You can't miss out. If you don't like it I'll finish yours".

"I don't want one I'll have some pumpkin juice instead, please"

"Mom you're so boring!"

"Yes Regina, you are so boring" Emma added mockingly with cheeky grin.

"Thanks you two, how very charming of you both!"

Emma ordered the drinks "Hi can I have 1 frozen, one normal and a pumpkin juice please?" she asked cheerfully as she handed over the payment, handed over the drinks to Regina and Henry.

"Hmmm this is amazing" Emma said taking a sip of her butterbeer.

"Mines better" Henry declared a big smile on his face.

"Well we better swap then" Emma said as she snatched Henry's drink from his hands and forced her non frozen drink into them instead.

She was too busy basking in her glory that she had managed to steal the drink without any fight from a shocked Henry. That she barely registered that Regina had stolen the drink from her. She finally registered what had happened the second that Regina dipped her finger into the marshmallow foam, brought it to her lips and licked it clean.

Emma wanted to fight for her drink but she was too busy watching Regina, who was now taking a delicate sip of the frozen beverage. But even she couldn't stop the marshmallow foam moustache that she gained from doing so.

"You've got something on your face" the blonde said still a little shocked.

"Nice try miss swan. Maybe you'd like some pumpkin juice instead" she replied offering Emma her bottle.

"No really, you have a moustache" the blonde pointed to Regina's upper lip.

Regina licked her lips and removed most of the mallow.

"Gone?"

"Just a little there" she said pointing to the left side of Regina's mouth.

"Now?"

"No a little there" she then pointed to the right, although there was still some on the left too.

"Now?" Regina asked hopefully.

"Here" Emma wiped the remainder from the corner of Regina's lip with her thump. Regina eyes went wide as she felt the blondes thump on her lips. She didn't know what made her do it but as if on instinct her tongue escaped and swiped the tip of the blonde's thump that was still touching her lips. Emma's eyes went wide to mirror Regina's.

"Mom?"

"Yes Henry?" The brunette answered a little flustered.

"I said do you want to try mine too?"

"Oh yes that would be lovely" she didn't really care about tasting the drink but welcomed the distraction.

Regina handed Emma her drink back as she avoided making eye contact. Instead she focused her attention on Henry who was also sporting a mallow moustache. She smiled at him before taking a sip of the drink he offered her.

"It's delicious Henry, but a little too sweet for me".

"Which do you like best?"

"I think I'll stick to my pumpkin juice" she said with a smile. Really she liked the frozen butterbeer best but she was trying her best to not make eye contact with Emma.

After Henry had eaten all of the mallow on the top of his butterbeer he demanded that Emma swap back. Emma tried to argue but eventually she gave in and handed over her drink as she took the almost empty foam less drink from Henry. Sometimes being a mother was grim she thought.

The trio spent their morning in Hogsmede. They rode the duelling dragon's ride which was Regina's first experience of a ride going upside down.

"I promise you'll enjoy yourself" Emma had said as they waited to be loaded onto the ride.

"I'm sure yesterday you promised similar and we both know how that turned out" Regina said sceptically.

"You did enjoy most of it"

"True dear"

Once they started their ascent Henry and Emma put their hands up in air in excitement while Regina held onto the retrains for dear life. Initially Regina was a little scared but soon the adrenalin kicked in and she laughed and screamed along with the other two.

"So did you enjoy yourself" Emma asked as they walked off the ride.

Regina gave her a big smile and replied genuinely "I did"

"I'm glad" Emma said as she took Regina's hand and dragged her along to catch up with Henry who was running ahead of them.

Next they made their way over to Marvel Land and all of them were ridiculously excited. Regina had decided to just admit how excited she was and enjoy the rest of the day. First they went on the Spiderman ride and Regina laughed and squealed with delight as the car turned and water splashed their faces. Henry sat between his mothers and they all laughed and looked at each other with mutual looks of joy throughout the ride.

As they followed Henry over to the next ride Emma was so happy she thought she might cry. Her smile was so big it was starting to hurt her jaw. This really was the vacation she'd dreamed of her whole life. Regina could sense the deep thoughts coming from the blonde and rubbed her arm in a reassuring manner offering her a genuine smile.

"That was a lot of fun, thank you"

"Thank you for making my dreams come true" Emma said genuinely as a tiny tear escaped her eye. Her lip trembling as she tried to hold back any further tears.

Seeing Emma so exposed, so vulnerable, was new to Regina and the blonde had never looked more beautiful to her. Regina could not stop herself from leaning in. She brought her hand to Emma's hair and stroked it until she was resting on Emma's shoulder. They were so close she could feel the hitch that Emma's breathing made as she felt her breath on her lips. She leant just a little closer, her lips were what seemed like a millimetre away.

"Moms!"

"Yes" they asked together as they broke away from one another quickly and looked towards their son who luckily had missed the exchange between his mothers.

"Hulk time"

"I think I'm giving this one a miss" Regina said a little distantly.

Emma did not try to convince Regina to join them on this occasion. She needed a few minutes away from the brunette and she thought Regina probably needed the same. She was also pretty sure Regina would hate this ride. Honestly she was a little afraid of the ride herself. She did not really have much time to think about the ride as her mind was preoccupied with thoughts of the older woman.

Throughout the queue Henry chatted animatedly to her but she really was not paying any attention.

Regina had almost kissed her and not a friendly peck on the cheek this time. She could still feel the brunette's hands in her hair and breath on her lips. If Henry had not interrupted them would Regina have followed through? She wondered. Would she have kissed her back? Of course she would, there was no denying that she wanted the brunette and in more than a friendly kiss on the cheek kind of way.

"Are you even listening to me at all?"

"Yes sorry"

"What did I say then?"

"What?"

"If you were listening to me, then tell me what I said?"

"Erm, OK, you're so much your mother's son! I wasn't listening to you and I'm sorry."

"Forget it. It's time to ride now. You're being so weird."

The ride was huge and terrifying and Emma was more than a little scared. She was glad she did not encourage Regina to join them because there is no way she would have enjoyed it. When they exited the ride Henry was buzzing with excitement while Emma looked green and was walking a little unsteady.

When they approach Regina she went from looking embarrassed and deep in thought to looking concerned in a fraction of a second.

"Emma what's wrong?" She asked as she took the blondes arm and led Emma over to a nearby bench.

"I'm fine"

"You're not fine you look horrible"

"Gee thanks"

"You look green dear"

"Do you need to go home?" Regina's concern was evident in her high pitched tone.

"No I'll be fine in a little while. The ride was a little much" she confessed a little embarrassed.

Regina took a bottle of water from her bag, took the cap off and handed it over to Emma.

"Here sip this slowly"

"Thanks"

"No need to thank me dear, just take a few minutes"

Regina sat next to the blonde and placed a hand on her lower back, rubbing her thumb against the blonde in a soothing manner.

Henry had asked if he could go ahead and look in the gift shop. He soon got bored of waiting for his mother's colour to return to normal. Regina begrudgingly agreed and asked him to not go anywhere else and not to talk to any strangers.

After ten minutes of comfortable silence Emma spoke up.

"Thank you, I think I'm ok now"

"Good I'm glad"

"Regina, about earlier"

"Not here Emma please. I promise we'll talk but not here and not around Henry."

"Ok I just wanted to make sure that we are ok?" The blonde asked almost childlike.

Regina brought her hand to cup Emma's face looked her in the eyes and gave her a warm and loving smile "I assure you, we are more than ok".

They completed all the rides in Marvel land before moving onto Suess Landing. The rides were aimed at children but they were nice and calming for Emma after her experience on the hulk ride and Regina and Henry had been Dr Suess fans since Henry was a toddler. Everyone's favourite seemed to be to Caro-Suess-el a Dr Suess themed carousel. They shared smiles and laughs as they rode together. Emma and Regina rode side my side while Henry was in front of them.

Feeling brave Emma placed her hand down by her side letting her fingers graze Regina's hand as she did so. She moved her hand against the brunettes until Regina took the hint and opened her own and took the blondes hand in her own intertwining their fingers. They didn't make eye contact but they each moved their thumbs in a soothing manner to confirm they were both ok with this new development. They both smiled and enjoyed the rest of their ride in silence enjoying the touch of the others hand in their own.

Once the ride was over they let go of each other's hand simultaneously. Once Emma climbed off her camel she offered Regina her hand which the other woman accepted gracefully. Emma helped her off the Elephant bird placing her hand on Regina's lower back as the brunette lowered herself down and keeping hold of her hand a little longer than necessary.

Late afternoon was snack time. Henry opted for a churro with caramel sauce, while Emma decided on a massive Cinnabon and Regina had some cookie and cream dipping dots. Henry stole a mouth full of Regina's dipping dots, which made his mother smile; however her smile grew wider when Emma took Henrys distraction as the perfect opportunity to take a huge bite of his churro.

"Hey that's not fair" he complained. Once he spotted Emma chewing on his churro.

"Kid I'm sure your mom told you how important sharing is"

"She did, but she also taught me that you should treat other people how you want to be treated. So I think that means you want to share with me too" he said with a sneaky smile.

Regina giggled as she watched the banter between the two brunettes. Emma held her Cinnabon to Henry's mouth while he took the biggest bite possible. She nearly complained but she knew it's exactly what she would have done herself in the same situation and Henry was all too well aware of that fact.

"Hmmm that's amazing. Do you want to swap?" He said hopefully.

"No way kid. Yours is nearly gone"

"Mom you should try Emma's Cinnabon it's amazing"

"That's quite alright dear"

"No seriously try it" he insisted.

"Yes try it Regina, I've always wanted to try dipping dots" Emma said with a smile.

"Very well. Open dear" Regina said holding her spoon to Emma's lips

The blonde took the ice treat from the spoon and a soft moan escaped her lips in appreciation. "That's amazing" she said without swallowing the dots.

She held the bun to Regina's lips and the blonde took a tiny delicate bite. Without thinking Emma swiped her finger across the brunette lips removing some icing, without even thinking about what she had done she brought her finger to her own mouth and licked it clean.

Regina sucked in a breath as she watched the blonde. She quickly tried to hide her reaction by focusing her attention on her dipping dots.

They spent the evening walking around city walk and doing some shopping. They had decided to have dinner at the Hard Rock Cafe which was an experience in itself. There was a pink convertible car hanging from the ceiling, guitars, outfits and signed photographs of recording artists all over the place.

They had a booth on the first floor. Regina and Emma sat side by side and Henry sat opposite.

"I got you both a present" Emma said as she handed a bag to each of her dinner companions.

She sat back and waited for a reaction as they opened their bags.

"Emma this is brilliant I love it" Regina said as she held up a red t-shirt with 'thing 1" on it.

Henry held his t-shirt with 'thing 3' on it "This is funny Ma, but there's no way I'm wearing watching clothes with my mom's in public"

"We will see" Emma said with a wink.

Regina laid a hand on Emma's leg and the blonde almost jumped out of her seat at the contact. This made Regina smile but she did not tease too much, just a small smirk directed at the blonde. "Thank you Emma, this really is the perfect gift"

"I'm glad you like it, I worried I might have been out of line getting one for me too"

"No you're not out of line, you are just as much of a 'thing' in this family as me" Regina reassured with a smile.

Emma placed her hand on top of Regina's and smiled across at Henry. How did she get so lucky she though as the two brunettes smiled back at her.

The evening went by quickly. Dinner was lovely. They all ate too much and Henry insisted on having desert, both Emma and Regina tried to talk him out of it but he insisted playing the 'this is a once in a lifetime experience' card. Regina knew she should tell him he would not be having a desert but she had such a nice day she did not want to end it with an argument.

That was the reason that instead of spending the evening on the balcony having a drink and talking with Emma all three of them lay in bed with a sick Henry in the middle. He'd been sick three times already. Regina was sure he was done being sick for the evening but he still had a belly ache. He asked them both to stay with him so they all got ready for bed and each mother slipped into bed with a very sleepy Henry in the middle.

Henry lay on his back and soon started snoring before he said his good nights. Both mothers were just happy that he was sleeping and not throwing up. Emma and Regina lay facing one another a smile on both their lips.

"Good night Emma"

"Good night Regina"

"Sweet dreams"

"Sweet dreams to you to"

As Regina leaned over to kiss Henry on the forehead she leaned up to kiss Emma's also but the blonde moved at the same time and their lips met briefly but surely.

"I'm sorry I" Regina tried to apologise but Emma cut her off.

"Please don't apologise for that"

"I'm..."

"Don't, I promise we are fine and my dreams will most definitely be sweet now."

"Mine too" Regina said as she brought her fingers to touch her tingling lips. Emma watched and smiled. They looked at one another silently with matching smiles until eventually they both drifted off to sleep.


	6. You're not wearing clothes

Regina opened her eyes slowly, the smell of cinnamon and vanilla filling her nostrils. She felt overly hot, trapped and confused.

She was confused as to how she had ended up trapped between Henry and Emma. She lay on her side with Henry in front of her, her arm resting on his shoulder. She looked at his pale face as she moved her hand to his clammy head.

Then she remembered how she ended up in this position, trapped between her son and his other mother. In the night Henry had been sick again which had resulted in him sleeping on the edge while she had been forced to sleep in the middle. She had asked Henry for permission to go back to her own bed but he'd told her he wanted his Mom and there was no way she could deny a sick Henry anything.

Surprisingly Emma seemed to have slept through the commotion in the night. When Henry and Regina had made a dash to the bathroom at 2am, Emma had simply made a grumbled noise, turned over, and had gone back to sleep.

Regina on the other hand had spent an hour in the bathroom with a sick and tearful Henry. He was on his hands and knees next to the toilet while Regina rested on the edge of the bath, her hand soothingly rubbing his back while giving him a forced smile.

"I'm sorry I ate desert" Henry said with a sad face between small sobs.

"I'm sorry I let you Henry, but I think maybe it's more than that. You've been sick far too much for it to just be over eating"

"Thank you for looking after me" he said with a small smile that made Regina's heart ache.

"You're my son Henry. I will always look after you... Even if it means I have sick on my pyjama bottoms!" She said pulling a mock displeased face and scrunching her nose in disgust.

He gave her a shy loving smile and rested his head on her knee.

"I love you Mom"

"I love you too" she said pressing a kiss to his clammy forehead.

"How are you feeling now?" She asked as she ran her fingers through his damp hair.

"A little better. I think I'm done being sick."

"Ok I'm just going to change my Pyjamas and get you some fresh ones. You just wash your face and brush your teeth and we'll get you back to bed."

Ten minutes later the pair crawled back into bed after Regina's failed attempt to flee to her own room. As she crawled into the bed, Regina tried her best to keep as far away from Emma as possible and once Henry was settled in, she made a conscious effort to scoot closer to him laying a protective arm over him.

She woke up in the same position that she went to sleep in, however Emma had clearly moved. Regina now had the blonde pressed up behind her. So close that she could smell her shampoo and feel the blonde's curls on her neck. Emma's hand had also found its way to Regina's hip where if rested as if it had always belonged there.

For a few minutes before her mind started to go into panic mode, Regina lay there feeling happy and content. It felt nice to just lay there with Henry and Emma but soon she felt herself begin to panic. She felt trapped, she hated not being in control and she felt she had no control in her current situation.

She needed to get out of this bed but had no idea how to do so without waking one or both of her bed companions. Waking Henry would be less embarrassing but he really needed the sleep and as she checked the clock she saw the red display reading 06.37. She didn't have a valid reason to wake him, waking a sick, sleeping child to avoid embarrassment just didn't seem like a valid reason.

She felt Emma move behind her. She hoped the blonde would realise what she'd done and move away or even better be waking up to use the bathroom. Then Regina could make her escape without having to face the younger woman.

But the blonde obviously had other ideas. She made a noise something between a moan and a yawn and moved in even closer to the brunette. Her leg now wrapped over the brunettes and her hand that had been resting on Regina's hip had found its way around the older woman's stomach and under her top, resting protectively and securely over her stomach.

The movement made Regina's breath hitch and her body tense. If Emma had slept like a 'normal person' then Regina was sure this would have woken her. She took some deep breaths to try and regain some control. After a few minutes she felt her body relax and settle into the feeling of having Emma wrapped around her.

Eventually Regina drifted back to sleep. When she woke up she was alone. She looked at the clock to see the display reading 10.16. She had never been one to sleep in, the extra sleep made her feel even more tired than she was three hours before.

She heard Emma singing quietly in the kitchen. She lay there for a little while getting her bearings before she sat up and rubbed her still sleepy eyes.

"Morning sleeping beauty" Emma said shyly from the kitchen as she spotted movement from the bed.

"Hardly" Regina replied running her hands through her messy hair.

"I'm not even dignifying that was a response!"

"Something smells good"

"Why, thank you. That will be breakfast. I made omelettes" the blonde said proudly.

"Made them or bought them from the food court" Regina asked sceptically.

"I bought the ingredients from the shop but made them with my own fair hands I'll have you know."

"Impressive" The older woman mocked.

"Thanks. I may not be the best cook but I'm a master omeletteer". The brunette gave the blonde a genuine smile.

"How's Henry?" Regina asked noticing he wasn't in the kitchen with Emma.

"He was sick again"

"You should have woken me" Regina said worriedly as she pushed off the covers and got out of bed.

"Hey relax, he's fine. He's just in the shower. Plus I heard you had an adventurous night. You should have woken me."

"It was fine. No point in us both losing sleep"

"Still I could have helped or something"

"Emma you sleep like a corpse. You would have been no help"

"That's not..."

"It's fine. I don't mean anything by it, besides you looked too cute to wake up" Both women blushed at Regina's statement.

"Still I should have helped"

"Really Emma it's fine. It won't be the first night I've dealt with a sick Henry alone."

She didn't miss the hurt look that appeared on Emma's face. "Shit I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. Look we are fine. You looked after him this morning and let me sleep in…we are even" the brunette said with a sorry smile as she approached the blonde.

"Ok?" Regina asked tentatively as she touched Emma hand to try and offer some reassurance.

"Regina..."

"Yes"

"When you sleep. You are totally 'adorable Regina'" the blonde said with a smile.

"And when you sleep your definitely 'handsey Emma" Regina replied not missing a beat.

"Oh you noticed that. I thought I got away with it"

"You mean did I notice your hands under my top, your leg over mine and your hair in my face? Then no Emma I didn't notice..." The older woman mocked.

"Shit sorry I thought I got away with it. I was asleep I didn't realise"

"It's fine"

"Really?"

"Really. Now I'm starving and I think you promised me an omelette."

The pair sat at the kitchen table still in their pyjamas while eating breakfast.

"That was the best omelette I've ever tasted" Regina said sincerely as she took a sip of water.

"I'm glad you liked it" Emma replied with a big proud smile. She wasn't the best cook but had a few signature dishes she excelled at.

The pair sat in an awkward silence for a while until Henry emerged from the bathroom.

"How are you feeling Henry?" Regina asked as soon as Henry walked out of the bathroom.

"I don't feel well Mom" he said with sad eyes as he snuggled into her side.

She wrapped her arm around his and kissed his head.

"It will pass soon" she promised.

"Today we should be going to animal kingdom and I don't want to ruin our plans"

"Its fine Henry, we will go another day. We have lots of days left." The brunette reassured.

"But I planned the best days to go based on predicated visitor numbers" he whined.

"Well I don't want to sit next to you on rides while you're throwing up kid" Emma chipped in.

"Me neither!" Regina agreed.

"So, how about a Pyjama day?" The blonde suggested.

"Pyjama day?" Regina questioned in confusion.

"Yes we are going to shower, put fresh pyjamas on, then spend the day on the sofa bed watching films and eating junk food" Emma explained proudly.

"There will be no eating of junk food today!"

"Ok my bad, so no junk food...But yes to pyjamas right?"

"I suppose so and as you're dressed can you go get some groceries for lunch?"

"Already done" the blonde said proudly.

"How about fruit and vegetables?"

"Already got some this morning"

"Looks like you had a busy morning"

"Not as busy as your night but I wanted to do what I could while you rested."

An hour later the trio were back in bed. Emma was sat up on one side of the bed with Henry's head on her lap while Regina sat at the other side, her hand resting on Henry's back.

As they settled into the film Henry drifted off to sleep while Emma and Regina spent the afternoon stealing glances and the occasional touch of the hand.

They watched three Disney films before Regina declared it was time to get out of the villa.

"As enjoyable as Pyjama day has been I think it's time we all got some fresh air" Regina declared. Cabin fever beginning to set in.

"What do you suggest?" Emma asked.

"How about we pick some dinner up from the food court and then head down to the beach. They show a movie under the stars each night."

"Cool" Henry said getting crawling out of bed.

"That sounds pretty perfect" the blonde added throwing the brunette a genuine content smile.

Emma and Regina sat side by side on deck chairs while Henry lay on a beach towel in front of them. Emma and Henry both watched the film while Regina was watching both of them and listened to the film in the background.

"Look" Regina said to Emma nudging her hand.

"Is that?"

"A shooting star"

"Make a wish" Emma insisted.

"I did, did you?"

"I did" she said with a big smile.

Regina's hand still lay next to Emma's. Emma looked her in the eye and then took Regina's hand in her own before pretending to pay attention to the film. Regina looked down at their linked hands. Her heart was heavy as she linked their fingers but also pretended to pay attention to the film.

They sat like that for the rest of the film both content to just hold each other's hands.

Later that evening when Henry was asleep the women stepped out onto the balcony.

Not giving Emma a chance to sit down Regina approached her with a nervous look across her face. "What did you wish for?" She asked timidly hoping she already knew the answer.

"This" Emma said as she cupped Regina's face in her hands and brought her lips to Regina's with a soft sweet kiss. "What did you wish for?"

"This" Regina said as she placed her hand on the back of the blondes head and pulled her in closer. While the first kiss was delicate and polite the second was hungry and full of need.

For a few minutes they stood lost in the feel of each other's lips. Emma's hands found their way to Regina's lower back while Regina's hands were lost in Emma's hair. The kiss kept going and going neither wanting it to end, both for the pleasure it brought them and the fear of the conversation that would inevitably follow. Eventually Regina let go of Emma's head, but didn't break the kiss. She kept her lips touching the blondes even when her mouth stopped moving.

Emma dropped one final peck the brunette's lips before making eye contact and pulling back.

"Hi" she said sheepishly.

"Hi" the brunette replied biting her lip nervously.

"Well that was new"

"It was"

"It was nice"

"Nice?" Regina raised a concerned eyebrow.

"Really nice?"

"Still... Nice?"

"Ok it was breathtakingly perfect. Is that better for you your majesty?"

"That sounds more like what I just experienced"

"Yes?"

"Yes dear you were breath-taking and perfect."

"So if I was to do it again?"

"Then you'd have to beat me to it" Regina said before pulling the blonde by her t shirt and smashing their lips together in a messy kiss. Emma fought to get control but Regina wasn't giving up. Eventually the brunette pulled away and looked at the blonde shyly.

"So I guess we should talk?" Emma tried again.

"I guess so"

"Are you attracted to me?"

"That's a stupid question." Regina said as she rolled her eyes.

Emma looked a little hurt "ok I'm sorry I just thought, we just kissed and I, maybe I misread"

"Emma stop. It's a stupid question because I thought I couldn't be more obvious as to how attracted to you I am. So to answer your question. Yes Emma, I am ridiculously attracted to you."

"Good well I am too... I mean I'm attracted to you"

"Is it a new thing for you?"

"Yes... Well no. Ok well it's the first time I've let myself believe that there could be something more than friendship between us. Before there was Robin and I didn't know you were, well erm interested in women. But to answer your question it's not new for me to find you attractive. What about you?"

"Same in a way. Thinking back we have always had a connection. I've always felt something between us I just didn't expect it to be this."

"Oh"

"Emma please don't take everything I say the wrong way. I am happy, ecstatic even that 'this'" Regina said as she pointed between them. "whatever this is, is happening"

"You are?"

"How many times do I have to kiss you for you to believe me?"

"A few more at least" Emma teased as she pulled Regina in for another kiss.

"Well then I better keep trying" Regina said breaking the kiss only to kiss the blonde again.

"So what do we do about Henry?"

"I don't know"

"He knows somethings going on. He probably thinks we've been doing this for a while"

"Probably"

"Do we sit down and have conversation because that seems a little awkward 'so Henry I'd like to date your mom. I promise you my intentions are completely honourable"

"Completely honourable?" Regina questioned with a smirk.

"Ok maybe not completely but our son doesn't need to know about that"

"So you want to date me?"

"I thought that was what would happen? That's what I'd like to happen."

"I would too."

"So good, that's settled then. We are dating"

"We are dating"

"I like it"

"Me too"

"Well good"

"Very good"

"Emma. Please kiss me"

"Always" she said as she sat down on a sun lounger and pulled the older women between her legs and forced her to sit across her lap.

Regina giggled as she was pulled into the blondes arms; she wrapped her arms securely around the younger woman's neck. The pair spent the rest of the evening wrapped in each other's arms. They kissed until their lips were raw and they just sat their silence content to be wrapped in each other's arms.

"I don't want to let you go" Emma confessed and she nuzzled her chin into the other woman's neck.

"Me neither... But we need to go to bed. It's after midnight and Henry has a busy day planned for us tomorrow"

"Are you excited for more Disney?"

"Ecstatic" she replied sarcastically.

"Tomorrow we are going to Hollywood studios, I can't wait" Emma confessed clearly excited.

"Then I can't wait to spend the day with you and Henry"

"You. Are. Adorable"

"And. You. Are. Not getting another kiss for saying that again!"

"Hey no fare" Emma whined.

"Good night Emma" she said as she got out of the blondes lap.

"You're being serious!"

"Deadly"

"You can't do this!" The blonde whined

"Good night" Regina said as she stepped into the door leading to her bedroom not looking back at the blonde.

Emma stood there speechless. She had been played good and proper.

She sulked her way over to her own balcony door.

Once back inside she stripped down to her panties and vest top undoing her bra and letting it fall to the floor. Just as she was about the get into bed there was a knock on the door. She opened the door to a shocked looking Regina.

"You're not wearing clothes" Regina said with a red face.

"I was just going to bed"

"Oh well I felt bad about denying you a good night kiss" Regina said, trying to not stare at the blonde's body on display to her.

"Would you like to come in?"

"I'm not sure if I should"

"I'm not sure you should either... But I'd like it if you did" the blonde confessed honestly.

Regina stepped into the room and looked around at the mess. There were clothes over one of the beds and Emma's discarded bra next to her foot. Emma picked it up and threw it onto the other bed embarrassed.

"Sorry I wasn't expecting guests"

"Oh it's ok. I should get back to my own room but maybe I could give you something first?"

"I think you really should" the blonde said as she pulled the brunette over to the bed.

Emma smiled up at the brunette and pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss was urgent and messy. Emma fought for dominance and Regina gave in. Enjoying the feel of the blondes tongue duelling with her own. Regina melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around the blonde's body. She forgot that Emma wasn't wearing a bra until she felt the blondes nipples harden against her own. Her body reacted on instance and she slipped a leg between the blonde's naked ones and pushed Emma back onto the bed.

Emma reacted with a moan and pushed herself desperately against the brunette's leg. "Fuck"

"I'm sorry. I should go" the brunette said as she stilled between the blondes legs.

"I really, really don't want you too… but you should" the blonde replied breathlessly.

Regina lent down a final time and kissed Emma sweetly in doing so her knee made contact with Emma's centre again and Emma moaned out and her head rolled back in pleasure. Regina was so tempted to kiss her way up the blonde's neck but knew she needed to stop things before neither of them would be willing too.

"I'm sorry I really didn't mean to tease you" the brunette confessed as she fought to regain some control.

"It's fine. I can't believe I'm actually saying this to you, but you need to leave now"

"Oh yes of course" Regina looked a little upset at the blonde's words. Emma grabbed the brunette's wrist and lifted her chin until they made eye contact. Emma knew that one look at her eyes and Regina would see exactly how much Emma didn't want her to leave.

"Regina I'm asking you to leave now before I can't stop myself from begging you to stay and with Henry on the other side of this wall I really don't think it's a good idea."

Regina gave the blonde one final peck before she made her way to the door. Once at the door she looked back over at Emma who still lay on the bed with her hair messy, her top ruffled up and her lips red raw from all the kissing. She'd never seen anything more beautiful in her life.

Emma saw Regina looking and made an effort to cover herself.

"You're beautiful." Regina said trying to reassure the blonde.

"Thanks" Emma accepted the compliment reluctantly

"I mean it Emma you are breath-taking." The blonde just offered a smile in return. "Sweet dreams Emma".

"Sweet dreams Regina" the blonde said as Regina closed the door behind herself.

 _ **A/N:** _

_While watching cinderella under the stars at Disney, snuggled under a blanket with my amazing Wife was the first time i ever saw a shooting star. Disney World truely is magical._

 _Next chapter is a day at Hollywood Studios :-)_

 _Thanks for reading._


	7. She looks nothing like me!

Morning saw both women less confident than the night before. They risked a few looks and exchanged a few flushed smiles throughout breakfast but kept conversation light, neither mentioning the previous night's events.

Luckily Henry's excitement kept conversation flowing and there was no awkward silence. The boy was overly excited for his day at Hollywood studios. He had been going over the plan of action all morning.

As they stood waiting for the gates to open Henry briefed his parents on their plan one more time.

"So as soon as the gates open we need to head straight over to Toy Story Mania. Ok?"

"Ok Henry you've told us the plan at least ten times. We get it." Emma said sharply.

"It's important, tell her Mom" Henry instructed Regina.

"Sticking to a plan is important Emma" Regina told the blonde, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

The action didn't manage to completely calm Emma down. She was starting to raise her voice and her pouty lip had made an appearance. "Don't you start too! This is crazy. You're taking all the fun away!"

"I'm making sure we don't miss out on anything. I spent hours and hours planning this trip so we would get to do as much as possible" He argued back.

"But what about if I want to go on tower of terror first?"

"Don't be a baby Ma" Henry mocked his mother.

Before Emma had chance to argue back Regina intervened to try and neutralise the situation. "Ok, ok break it up you two. Emma we will do everything you want to do. Henry you need to treat your mother with respect and don't call her names."

Emma smiled at the term and at the sweetness in Regina's voice.

"Why are you taking her side?"

"I'm not taking sides. We are on our holiday and I'm not interested in listening you two bicker all day. You both need to relax and stop arguing. Henry, do you have anything you'd like to say to your mother?"

"I don't think I have anything to say to you?"

"Not me, your other mother,"

"Oh… I'm sorry Ma." He said reluctantly.

"I'm sorry too" Emma said sheepishly smiling between the two brunettes.

As soon as the gates opened the trio made their way over to the ride in record speed. Regina was a very competitive person and there was no way she was letting the stroller pushers beat her as she pushed her way through the crowd towards the ride. Henry stayed by his mother's side keeping her speed while Regina had to drag an amused Emma along by the hand…or maybe she just let the brunette think that.

As they got to the ride there were only a handful of people before them and so they walked briskly through the queue area and straight onto the ride.

Henry decided he wanted to sit solo so Regina and Emma sat side by side in the carriage back to back with Henry. As soon as they were locked in they put on their 3D glasses. Emma looked at Regina and smiled. Regina returned the smile and let out a small giggle as she looked at the blonde in her big yellow glasses.

"You're cute"

"And you're adorable!" Before Regina had a chance to argue the blonde lent forward and brought her lips to brunettes in a soft kiss. Regina forgot about everything else as she smiled into the blondes kiss. Their eyes met as they left their lips touching neither wanting to be the one to break contact.

"I can hear you, you know!" Henry interrupted the moment. The women shared a final smile before they disconnected their lips.

"Oh yes, well hear this. You are gonna lose" Emma said back as she looked away from Regina and took hold of her canon ready to take on Henry.

"I don't think so." He replied getting ready to fire his own canon.

Regina smiled at the banter between the two, secretly planning her own victory.

Emma bit her lip and tried to concentrate more on her targets but she couldn't avoid seeing the former queen score almost doubling her own and it just kept on rising.

"This isn't fair! You must be cheating" She whined.

"I'm not cheating and I'm offended that you would even suggest such a thing"

"Regina you play dirty"

"I'm just very talent Dear"

"I guess I'll have to wait to find out" she said suggestively.

"Trying to distract me isn't going to work Emma. I was a single working mother for 10 years I know how to multi task" Regina said as she flawlessly hit the targets on the screen repeatedly.

As the ride finished Regina's score was listed at the best score for the carriage, the hour and the day.

As they all exited the car both Henry and Emma had matching scrunched up frowny faces that made Regina laugh out loud.

"You are both such poor losers" she mocked.

"Yes well so are you" Henry replied bitterly. Emma would have laughed at how silly he sounded if she didn't agree with what he was saying.

"Well it's a good job I ALWAYS win" she said throwing a wink at Emma as they made their way out of the ride.

"So losers where are we off to next?" Regina asked mockingly putting a hand on each of their shoulders.

Emma and Henry looked at each other sharing a displeased look. Neither answered her as they started to walk off without answering her question.

Regina just rolled her eyes and followed them until they arrived at the Tower of Terror ride.

"So am I forgiven yet?" Regina asked tentatively after ten minutes in the queue. Still there was no answer from her son or his biological mother.

"Ok well this is going to be a fun day for us all"

After a short while they entered a library where they watched a video 'the twilight zone'. Emma and Henry were now smiling and were obviously excited about the ride. Regina knew that they would soon be on speaking terms again.

After the video ended the queue went through a boiler room and up to an elevator where they were greeted by a bellhop. Henry and Emma where equally excited to see they would be sitting on the front row.

Once they were strapped in, the bellhop wished them good luck before the door closed and the lights went out.

That's when Regina felt Emma's hand take her own and bring it to rest of her lap. Regina let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and she entwined her fingers with Emma's.

Once the ride was over Emma didn't let go of Regina's hand until she needed it to unplug her seatbelt.

As they exited the ride Emma took Regina's hand again and Regina smiled. She'd been forgiven. She mentally told herself that she needed to try not taunting them in the future. Well maybe just a little.

"That was so cool" Henry exclaimed as they exited into the gift shop.

"It was indeed" Emma responded "Did you enjoy it?" she asked Regina

"I did" Regina said squeezing the blonde's fingers so let her know she meant more than just the ride.

Henry noticed his mother's joined hands but decided he would wait until he could embarrass them by letting them know he knew what was going on.

"I'm going to the restroom" Henry exclaimed before heading off towards the restrooms.

"I'm sorry for teasing you" Regina said shyly, her hands still locked with the blondes.

"You really like to tease me don't you?"

"I'm sorry but you and Henry make it so easy, you're such bad losers"

"I'm not talking about the ride"

"Then what..." Regina's face reddened when she realised what Emma was alluding to. "That wasn't intentional."

"Really?"

"Really, if I remember correctly you were the one who answered the door in panties without a bra on"

"I was going to bed"

"Well I was just coming by to give you a goodnight kiss; you were the one who pulled me to your bed"

"You were the one who put your leg between mine"

At the memory of the blonde moaning and throwing her head back Regina felt her body begin to react. She was sure face must be flushed and her heart was beating so hard she was sure Emma could hear it. She dared look at Emma who looked like the conversation was having the same effect on her. The blonde lent in and kissed Regina desperately but briefly knowing full well Henry would be back at any time.

Regina was taken off guard and stood opened mouth and flustered. She had to fight every fibre in her body to stop her from ravishing the blonde on the spot.

"What are you doing?" Henry asked innocently knowing exactly what was going on between his mothers.

"Nothing, we're just talking" Regina answered red faced and flushed.

"Were you just kissing?"

"What no, we were, erm." Emma looked at Regina for help. Regina gave the blonde a smile and took her hand in her own.

"Erm I saw you Ma. YOU kissed Mom" He said with a smug look.

"Henry Dear, Your Mother and I have something we would like to discuss with you" Regina intervened.

"Henry I promise you my intentions towards your Mom are entirely honourable" Emma said deadly serious.

Regina couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her mouth so much so that she bursts into a fit of laughter as does Henry and Emma just looks at the two of them clearly pissed off with them both.

"Why are you talking like that?" he said between fits of laughter.

"Well I'm glad you both find me pouring my heart out funny!" the blonde explained a scowl across her face.

"Maybe we don't have anything you tell you Henry" Emma said in a huff.

"Mom she's being a baby again" Henry sniggered

"Emma dear, I'm sorry for laughing at you and I hope you didn't mean what you just said"

Emma shrugged clearly still angry with the brunettes.

"Henry don't tease your Mother she was trying to be serious. Emma I'm sorry for laughing at you. You are just so cute sometimes"

"Henry your mother and I have recently realised that we have feelings for one another and we think that we would like to see where things between us go."

"I wanted to ask you for permission to date your Mom" Emma said sheepishly.

Regina looked at Emma with such admiration and respect that the blonde felt she may melt under her gaze. Henry laughed again but quickly stopped when he saw the sad look on Emma's face.

He smiled brightly at Regina and then Emma before pulling them both in for a hug. They both accepted the hug with gratitude hugging one another in the process.

"I can't believe it took you so long"

"What do you mean?" Emma questioned.

"I can't believe it took you so long to realise that you love one another."

"Henry no one said anything about…" Regina tried a little taken back by Henry's allegation.

"Please don't even try to deny it. I've seen the way you look at each other when you think no one is watching"

Emma didn't respond to Henry because she felt caught out. She only just admitted to herself that she loved Regina and didn't think it was possible that the brunette could feel the same. Could Henry be right could Regina feel the same as she did?

"Henry!" Regina warned obviously wanted the conversation to be over.

After the awkward exchange Henry had declared it time to go watch the little mermaid show. As they walked over Regina could sense something was off with Emma. She reached over to take the blondes hand in her own and brought it to her mouth placing a delicate kiss to her knuckles.

"Hey are you ok" The brunette asked quietly.

"I'm good, really good actually" Emma replied bringing Regina's hand to her own lips and placing a kiss to it.

"I'm fine with the hand holding but please keep it PG and also no mushy stuff"

"Yes boss" Emma replied attacking Henry with a shower of kisses. Not wanting to miss out Regina attached from the other side and suddenly Henry found himself trapped between his two mothers being attacked by kisses.

"You two are so embarrassing!" he huffed escaping their grasp and walking ahead of them.

The little mermaid was impressive and actually quite enjoyable for all. Soon it was afternoon and Henry declared that it was lunch time.

They ate at a café called starring rolls they had a massive sandwich each and Henry and Emma both had a 'Butterfinger cupcake' for dessert while Regina went for an apple.

The cupcake was massive and made up of cake, chocolate sauce, marshmallow fluff and was dipped into chocolate and rolled in crushed butterfingers. They both had equally big eyes and licked their lips in sync as they cut into their cakes in tandem. Regina almost laughed at the similarity of the two when it came to food. She bit into her apple a bit jealous of the other two.

"Oh my god that's the best thing I've ever tasted" Emma said as she shoved an obscene amount of cake, mallow and chocolate into her mouth. The look on Emma's face made Regina flush. The moans she made as she ate the cake were equally if not more obscene than the cake itself.

"It's sooooo good" Henry said as he also shoved the cake into his mouth.

"This cake is heaven"

"Really Emma eat like an adult" Regina said a little too rushed with pink cheeks.

"Regina I can eat like an adult… Sometimes when I eat I can be very adult" She said suggestively with a wink that made Regina cough and nearly choke on her apple.

"But right now, I'm enjoying my cake and I plan on eating it just the way I am. This cake is made to be eaten this way. There's no tidy way to eat it and if I'm being honest with you I'm not the most tidy when I eat like an adult either"

"That's quite enough" Regina said as she looked at Henry who was looking at the two women with a puzzled expression. Emma noticed it too and offered Regina a silent 'sorry'.

"Do you want to try some?" Emma asked with a smile

"I don't think so"

"Please?"

"Are you going to keep pestering me until I give in?"

"Probably"

"Ok then just a little." Emma used her fork get some cake for Regina making sure she had just the right ratio of cake, sauce, chocolate and mallow. Emma brought the fork to Regina's mouth and the older woman took the fork into her mouth without making any mess at all, the complete opposite of Emma and Henry. She closed her eyes as she savoured the taste. It was actually rather amazing.

"So?"

"It was nice"

"Nice?"

"Yes nice"

"Is it nice like breathtakingly amazing nice or just nice nice"

"Just nice dear, it takes a lot for me to find something breathtakingly amazing not just some cake"

Emma couldn't stop the snug smile the graced her face at the brunettes compliment.

"I don't feel well" Henry interrupted their moment. Regina looked away from Emma to Henry to see he was looking a little pale; she looked back at Emma before adding "You got him the cake you can deal with this."

Emma went and got Henry some water while Regina reassured him he would be fine. They sat on a bench outside the restrooms.

"I think maybe you need to eat a little better Henry. I know we are on holiday but all this rich food is too much for you."

"But Ma eats all the good stuff and she's never sick" he whined with a frown.

"That's because she's got a bottomless pit for a stomach"

Regina kissed his head and stroked his hair. "Maybe we should avoid rides for the rest of the afternoon." She suggested.

"Ok, can we go watch the car show?"

"I think that sounds like an excellent idea and then maybe we can watch Indiana Jones? It looks fun"

"I think so too Mom"

Regina wrapped her arms around Henry and kissed his head repeatedly.

"I love you so much Henry"

"I love you too"

"Whatever happens between me and Emma I just want you to know that it will never change how I feel about you and I'll never stop you from seeing her even if things don't work out"

"Things will work out Mom, You love her and she loves you"

"Henry it's not that simple"

"Grown-ups make things so complicated" He exclaimed with a dramatic sigh.

Emma approached with Henrys wrapped up cake in her hands putting it in her bag. "What are you doing with that?" Regina asked.

"I'm saving the cake."

"He's not eating anymore of that cake Emma"

"I know, but I am. If you're lucky I may let you share with me"

"How romantic of you, sharing the cake that made our son sick with me"

"I aim to please" Emma said with a wink as she handed Henry an open bottle of water.

"I'm sorry you got sick again kid"

"It's ok, the cake was really good"

"It was wasn't it?" Emma said with a smile as she sat on the other side of Henry leaning down to kiss his head.

"So what's next?"

"Lights motors action, then Mom wants to watch Indiana Jones"

"She does, does she" looking at Regina with a big smile.

"I'm glad you're getting into the Disney spirit Regina"

"Please I merely said it looked interesting"

"Whatever you say"

The trio sat together in the middle of the auditorium at the back. Henry sat between his mothers. He was a little envious of the people around him eating popcorn as his stomach was settled again and he was ready for more sugar. Unfortunately Regina and Emma had both refused his request for popcorn. Instead Emma had handed him back his half empty bottle of water.

The show was intense and exciting. Regina was sat on the edge of her seat biting her lip for most of it, while Emma and Henry cheered along.

Indiana Jones had been equally as enjoyable. Into the early evening Henry had asked if he could go on more rides. They all loved rock and roller-coaster although Regina was a little terrified.

The last thing they had planned for the day was to watch the Fantasmic show. Emma had sat in between the brunettes with an arm around each of them. She and Henry were both wearing glowing Mickey ears that Regina secretly thought were adorable but despite two pairs of puppy dog eyes pleading with her she had stayed strong and refused their request that she join them.

As the show came to an end Emma was crying uncontrollably. Regina was tempted to ask if the blonde was ok but she knew exactly what the blonde was feeling because she felt it too. She was happy so much so that she didn't know how to deal with the emotion.

Regina wrapped her arms around the blonde and kissed her as the final fireworks exploded.

"Thanks you for the most amazing few days" She said placing a final kiss the blondes lips to let her know no response was expected or needed. Emma simply rested her head on Regina shoulder and took a deep sigh.

Henry was tempted to tell them off for the public displays of affection but he saw Emma's tears and knew they needed one another. He laughed internally as she thought about how dense his mothers were to think they weren't in love.

After the show ended the trio made their way to the exit in a sea of people.

"On the way back I have one more thing I want to share with you" Emma said with a big smile as she pulled Regina over to a shop.

"Villains in Vogue?" Regina asked the blonde with a raised eyebrow "really Emma".

"Trust me you'll love it!" Emma dragged a reluctant Regina into the shop. She led her over to a wall that was full of Evil Queen Merchandise.

"What is all this stuff?"

"It's Evil Queen Merchandise"

Regina picked up a statue and looked at it with a puzzled expression. "She looks nothing like me!"

"I think she's cute"

"Cute?"

"Yes like she's a cute Evil Queen"

"Well I'm happy for you and your action figure" Regina said thrusting the figure into Emma's hands.

"Are you jealous?"

"What no!" Regina said defensively. It was crazy but she actually was jealous of a stupid action figure.

"Because she's a cute Evil Queen, Regina" Emma said which made the brunette even angrier until she felt the blonde lean into her, she could feel the other woman's breath on her ear as she whispered "But you Regina, you are a super-hot, unbelievably sexy… _former_ Evil Queen." This she said lifting to the brunettes face "This I'd let sit on my mantel piece… You, I'd let sit on my…"

"Moms!" Henry exclaimed as he walked over to them "Cool" He said snatching the figure from Emma's hands.

Regina just stood yet again open mouth and flushed in front of a confused Henry.

"Are you getting this?" He asked Emma.

"No just looking"

"It looks weird. It's strange that there are so many toys with your fake face on Mom"

"Yes Henry it is" she confirmed completely distracted.

"I think it's cute" Emma said mockingly.

"Can I have something from the shop?" Henry asked hopefully.

Emma looked to Regina for permission. Regina was so distracted that she would have agreed to anything at that point. "Sure Kid go choose something" with a smile Henry was off to browse.

"Do you want anything?" Emma asked

"Nothing you can give me here"

"Tease"

"Please, You can't make comments like you just did and then call me a tease"

"What do you mean?" Emma questioned innocently.

"You know exactly what I mean Emma don't play coy"

"No really I don't…honestly" the blonde said completely confused.

"You said you wanted me to sit on your…"

Regina seemed to be having trouble getting her words out so Emma helped her out "Lap?" Emma said with a confused face.

"What?"

"I said I wanted you to sit on my lap…"

"You didn't!"

"Well I meant to but then Henry interrupted."

"Oh"

"Oh what, Regina you've sat on my lap before its hardy teasing you. I was stating a fact"

Regina mumbled something that Emma didn't hear.

"What did you say?"

"I didn't think you were going to say lap" the brunette confessed quietly.

"What did you think I was going to say then?" Emma asked still completely confused by the conversation.

When she saw Regina's face turn bright red she realised what Regina had assumed she was going to say. Her own face instantly flushed and she was sure her own face was the same colour as Regina's. She looked at the brunette with an open mouth "Oh I well, that wasn't what I was going to say" She got out eventually.

"Right, well I'm just going to wait outside" a bright faced Regina said without making eye contact with the younger woman as she walked outside.

Emma was completely flustered. She quickly grabbed a present she planned on getting for Regina from the shelf and made her way to join Henry in the queue.

The rest of the evening was a little awkward. The family ate dinner together and then Emma and Regina both said their good nights with an awkwardly uncomfortable kiss while Henry got ready for bed.

"Regina it's fine that you though that I was going to say.."

"Please don't Emma. I'm embarrassed and I'd like to just forget the conversation happened."

"but it's.." the blonde tried to say.

"Please"

"Ok goodnight Regina" Emma gave in reluctantly. Completely confused by how the brunette was reacting.

"Goodnight Emma" Regina replied with a small smile before she made her way to her room.

Emma put pyjamas on and took a glass of cider onto the balcony. She made enough noise so that Regina would know she was outside. She had hoped the other woman would join her for a drink. After an hour and no appearance from Regina, Emma gave up and went to bed.

She lay awake in bed for a while before giving in and grabbing her phone.

 _Good night Regina thank you for a lovely day. E x_

 _Good night Emma thank you also. Regina x_

 _Regina just so you know. Just because I didn't plan on saying it doesn't mean I didn't wish it was true. Sweet dreams. E x_


	8. Family photo

Regina was still feeling embarrassed about her mistake the previous day and also a little guilty that she had not spoken to Emma. Things would have been a lot smoother if she had just faced Emma rather than hiding away like a child. She knew that Emma was fine with things but she couldn't let go of the feeling that Emma would think of her as some crazy sex fiend. She decided to take the coward's way out and just avoid the blonde woman. She knew deep down she just needed to speak to Emma, build a bridge and move on but that had never been a strong point for Regina.

Emma felt conflicted, maybe sending the message to Regina had been too much. She had thought it was the best thing to do since Regina was already embarrassed, and if Regina was offended by her message then at least they would share their embarrassment and Regina would hopefully feel less embarrassed. That had been her thought process when she sent the message, however she was beginning to think that maybe she had upset the other woman as she never received a reply. This meant that Emma had a sleepless night with nothing but thoughts of the brunette filling her mind.

Breakfast was an awkward experience for the duo but the weird and awkward atmosphere didn't go unnoticed by Henry this time.

"Are you fighting?" He asked while preparing his next spoon full of cereal.

"What no!" Regina replied too forcefully.

"Well why are you being all weird then, you haven't even spoken to each other this morning." He said just before he shoved the spoon into his mouth.

"We have" Emma said defensively her face a little flushed as she looked over at Regina and spoke to her to prove a point.

"No you've not. And Mom you've not even looked at Ma once today"

"I have, I've looked at you haven't I Emma?" She asked making a conscious effort to look at the blonde with total focus.

"Erm yes sure she has kid, you're just being silly" the blonde replied distracted by the brunettes gaze.

"Oh I'm being silly, of course" Henry mocked.

Emma stood and leaned over the table to Regina and pecked her cheek "See kid perfectly normal. There are no issues we aren't fighting".

Regina could only nod in agreement, her face burning from the soft kiss.  
The rest of the morning went by much smoother, they all got ready for the day before driving over to Epcot. The women sharing shy smiles with one another as they completed their morning routines. Emma was the least excited about her day at Epcot than all the other parks,

while Henry and Regina chatted excitedly about what they were excited to do 'around the world at Epcot'.

Their first stop for the day was Soarin. They stood in the queue ready to get onto the ride. When a pilot came onto the screen and started talking them through the preparation for their flight Regina started to fidget and get nervous. Emma took her hand in her own and ran her thumb over

Regina's hand to try and sooth her.

"You'll be fine. It's not like a real flight" Emma said sincerely. Her voice a little softer than usual as she gave the brunette a soft smile.

"I'm not scared" Regina responded defensively but soon softened when she saw the look on Emma's face "I'm sorry" She whispered quietly.

Emma dismissed Regina's apology with a bigger smile, making Regina aware that an apology wasn't needed. "I know you're not but I'm just trying to reassure you. The ride is nothing like a flight. You're going to love it"

"We shall see." Regina said with a smile, tightening her grip on Emma's hand.

Emma checked to make sure Henry was still focused on the video before placing a quick kiss on the brunette's lips. Regina smiled into the kiss before kissing back to make Emma aware that she approved.

They kept their hands locked together until the doors opened and the ride began to load.

Regina was amazed by the ride, the smell of oranges; the smell of snow, the smell of pine trees she thought was particularly exciting. It was amazing. It was somewhat similar to the Harry Potter ride she'd rode days before but much more calming and refreshing. Emma had been right and the ride had been nothing like a flight. It was clever, liberating and exciting.

"So what did you think?" The blonde asked as they exited the ride.

"I really really loved it." Regina said with a big grin as she pulled the blonde in for a kiss. A little more forceful than Emma's delicate one.

"Thank you for before, I know I said I was fine but I still appreciate your efforts"

"No worries" the blonde said was a sheepish shrug.

Test track was a favorite for Henry. He enjoyed the interactive queue and designing his car. Although Emma had argued about some of his design decisions Regina had offered her a gentle shoulder rub that distracted her enough for Henry to complete his design without Emma intervening.

Mission space was definitely Regina's least favorite ride of the day. The space simulation ride made her feel sick and light headed. She'd spent the best part of the ride with her eyes closed waiting for the ride to be over. She was relieved when the ride finished that she'd managed to get through it without being sick.

Once the ride was over Emma had been scared that Regina was going to vomit. She'd offered her a reassuring smile and put her arm around her waist as they exited the ride. While Henry went ahead playing with some interactive games by the exit.

"Are you ok?"

"That ride was horrible! why anyone would want to put themselves through that is beyond me!"

"I thought you were going to be sick"

"So did I"

"Well you didn't. Which I'm really happy about because it means I get to do this" the blonde said before placing a kiss on the brunettes lips.

"So about yesterday" Emma tried tentatively.

"Emma please…"

"I just need to say something and then I promise not to bring it up again."

"Ok" Regina agreed reluctantly looking around to make sure no one was around and Henry was engrossed in a computer screen away from them.

"I don't want what happened last night to happen again. I hated not saying goodnight to you properly. I hated not being able to speak to you. I know you were embarrassed but really there was no need to be"

"But I…"

"Made a innocent… Well not so innocent mistake. The reason I sent you the message last night was because after you said… What you did I wanted you to know that you're not the only one having those thoughts."

"Emma I" Regina tried but Emma cut her off.

"No don't. We don't need to discuss this further. You can pretend it never happened and I'll gladly go along with it."

"But last night all I could think about was you. Both what you said and if I'd offended you with my text message."

"You have no idea the effect you have on me." Regina said with a flushed face.

"I think I do" Emma confessed with a smile. "Trust me I had the sweetest dreams" she said with a wink before taking Regina by the hand and dragging the flustered brunette along.

After two hours of standing in the queue to meet Anna and Elsa both Emma and Regina were beginning to get agitated.

"This is ridiculous! Why do you need to meet the fake ones? You know the real ones!" Emma huffed.

"Because I want to get a picture to show Grandma and Grandpa"

"Henry Dear it's been two hours now. Are you sure you wouldn't sooner do something else. You can get a picture of them in the parade and show them that?"

"It's not the same. I want to meet them!"

Another two hours went by and they were finally next in the queue. Henry went up to greet the characters while Emma and Regina held back watching their son interact.

"Moms" henry shouted over after having his picture taken. Gesturing with his hands for them to join him. Both Regina looked like deer caught in headlights. Regina whispered an annoyed "you've got to be kidding me" before walking over to join their son.

"Family photo" the photographer said before gesturing for Regina and Emma to join Henry and the 'fake' Anna and Elsa. Emma and Regina stood in the middle with Anna beside Emma and Elsa beside Regina. Henry knelt in front of them.

"Let's try something fun" the photographer suggested "Anna and Elsa cover your eyes, Young prince you cover your eyes. Now ladies how about a little kiss".

Regina looked like a goldfish as her mouth opened and closed a few times. Deciding she better take the lead Emma turned to face Regina and placed her hands on Regina's waist and turned her around to face she whispered "Relax" before placing a soft kiss on Regina's lips.

The second the camera clicked the kiss was broken and the family was ushered along.

The day in Epcot went by smoothly. Regina and Henry explored around the world as they walked around the world showcase watching shows and attractions in each section. Emma was less impressed and was a little bored, however sharing the day with her two favourite people automatically put it up there with one of the best days ever.

They ate dinner in the park before heading home and spent the evening together as a family on the balcony. They shared their favourite memories of their holiday so far and looked at photos together.

Regina had never felt more content than she did in that moment. She truly loved that she had finally found her happily ever after.

Henry said his good nights with kisses and hugs before he went back inside.

"I can't wait to show Grandma that photo" Henry said with a laugh as he looked down at his phone one last time and showed his parents the picture of them kissing as he, Anna and Elsa covered their eyes.

In that one moment Regina felt her whole life come to a shocking holt, her breath caught in her throat she felt as if the weight of the world had just been loaded onto her shoulders.

Snow. Oh my god Snow. Emma's mother. What would she think of this development. How could she have been so stupid. Snow would never allow her daughter to date The Evil Queen. What had she gotten herself into. How had she let this happen.

"Hey, what's wrong" Emma asked a catatonic Regina.

"I, I'm…" Regina tried to answer the blonde but she couldn't speak, she didn't have the word to say.

"Regina your scaring me, what's wrong?" Emma asked as she placed her hands gently on Regina's shoulders and looked at her with a confused and worried face.

"Please Regina,tell me what's wrong?" She pleaded again.

But Regina still couldn't answer. She tried but the words died in her throat and then her voice cracked and her tears fell freely down her face, her lip trembled and her body shook with small sobs.

"Regina! What the hell, tell me! You're scaring me" Emma tried again frantically.

"I'm sorry" she finally managed between sobs wiping her eyes and taking deep breaths trying to control her body.

"What for?" Emma asked completely puzzled by the brunette.

"This. Can't. Happen!" She got out between sobs.

"What can't" the blonde questioned completely confused by what was happening.

"You, Me, Us! This" the older women answered, gesturing between herself and the younger woman.

"Where is this coming from?" Emma raised her voice.

"You deserve more than me"

"I don't want more than you! I just want you. There can't possibly be more than you. You are all I need." the blondes lip began to tremble as she realised exactly what Regina was trying to say.

"You deserve your perfect fairytale ending"

"You are my fairytale ending. You, Me and Henry that's all I've ever wanted, to be part of a family.!" She managed before a sob escaped her lips. Both women now cried openly.

"I'm not right for you. You're too good for me. I'm the Evil Queen! I tried to kill you! I tried to kill your mother and father multiple times!"

"It's the past, I care about now, about us"

"There can't be an us Emma" Regina was unable to meet the blonde eyes as she uttered the words aloud.

"There's already an us, there's always been an us… What brought this on?" The blonde demanded.

"I just realised how much of a mistake we are making here…" The sad expression that Regina wore on her face was not missed by the blonde.

"I'm a mistake?" The blonde spat out with wide eyes and a hurt expression on her own face.

"No you're not a mistake, this last week has meant everything to me"

"Then tell me why this is a mistake!"

"I can't do this to her!" She spat out.

"To who? What are you even taking about, you're making no sense!"

"Your mother" Regina said in a quiet voice.

"My mother? What does she have to do with any of this?"

Regina just sobbed uncontrollably unable to answer Emma.

"What are you saying here! You and my mother? You and MY MOTHER! …"

"No that's not what I'm saying… AT ALL" she took a few deep breaths before trying to explain herself.

"I'm saying I hurt her too many times, I can't take her daughter from her and more importantly I can't ask you to choose between me and your family"

"You're my family too. You, me, Henry and my parents. We are a family"

"We are tentative friends at the most, but I'm ok with that. I don't even deserve that from your parents or you!"

"My mother loves you Regina"

"She tolerates me. Part of her must still hate me I took you away from her for 28 years!."

"She hates the Evil Queen. You are not her. You're Regina. You're the person who saved her life, who taught her to ride, who braided her hair." The blonde said with a sad smile.

"She told you about those things?" Regina was confused as to why Snow would even share those stories with Emma.

"She did. She doesn't hate you. In fact a few times I was worried she might have a crush on you herself" the small laugh that escaped Emma's lips seemed a complete contrast to the sad, tear stained face it came from.

Regina looked horrified at the blondes declaration.

"She doesn't, don't worry I checked."

"How exactly did you do that?" Regina raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"She may know how I feel about you."

"What?"

"She knows that I have feelings for you."

"How?"

"I may have accused her of having a crush on you!"

"What!"

"I'd been drinking. She wouldn't shut up about how wonderful you are, about all the amazing things you did together. I know it was irrational but I was jealous ok. So I may have suggested she had a 'big lesbian crush on you'."

"And then what happened" the former Evil Queen was completely taken by surprise that there was any chance that Snow White knew of her relationship with her daughter.

"She told me she was happily married to my father, had no romantic interest in you what so ever or any other women for that matter. She also suggested maybe I should take a look at my own feelings towards you"

"Was she angry?"

"No. She was amused."

"Amused?"

"She thought that my big lesbian crush on you was amusing"

"Why would she be amused?"

"Jesus Regina I don't know do you want me to call her up and ask her?!"

"what no! Don't do that!"

"This isn't about my mother! It's about you and me"

"But she'll never accept me and you"

"She already accepts me and you"

"How can she?"

"Because she knows the real you and she loves you"

"That's insane"

"I can't keep going round in circles with you so i think i should go…"

"Ok"

"Ok?, that's it! That's all you've got to say?"

"I don't know what you want from me."

"I want you to be honest"

"I'm scared"

"I'm scared too"

"I don't want to hurt you

"Then don't"

"I don't want you to hurt me"

"I won't"

Emma took Regina's hand in her own and led her to the bedroom.

"I'm scared"

"I know, but there's nothing to be scared of"

"Everyone I love dies"

"You…"

Regina eyes went wide as she realised her mistake. Emma noticed the other woman tense so decided to let the comment slip. She took the older woman by the hand and led her into her bedroom.

"Lay down" she said with a soft smile. Once Regina was on the bed Emma removed her shoes before removing her own and climing onto the bed behind her.

"No matter what happens you're worth the risk."

"I can't risk losing you. I wont."

"I don't mean the risk of me dying. I'm not dying, but anything else together we can face it like we always do. Like we always will do. We're a team. We are a family."

Emma had to bite her lip to stop herself from uttering those three special words that she wanted so much to share with the brunette. Instead she kissed Regina's forehead before wrapping her arms protectively around the brunettes small frame and held her tightly as they both cried freely until sleep took over them.

A/N

So the rating has changed due to the contents in the next chapter.

Thank you for reading :-)


	9. Am i staying all night?

**A/** _ **N**_ _Just a heads up this chapter is the start of the M rated part of the story. Also it's my first time writing anything smutty so sorry if it's not great._

Regina woke up with a headache and a mass of blonde curls in her face. She inhaled deeply, her senses invaded by the smell of the blonde woman's shampoo. In the night they must have swapped positions because now she lay behind Emma spooning her and holding her close. She couldn't possibly be any closer to the other woman if she tried. Her arm wrapped around Emma's middle and tucked under her t shirt. They both still wore their clothes from the previous day.

A sense of sadness overwhelmed Regina as she remembered the conversations from the previous night. Emma had reassured her that Snow would be ok with their relationship development but she couldn't believe that could be true. She regretted telling Emma that their relationship couldn't happen. It just wasn't true; as much as she would love to be the bigger person she loved the blonde woman too much to not give them a chance. She hated that she had upset Emma; that had never been her intention. She had let her insecurities get the better of her which had resulted in both of them getting hurt. Maybe it was for the better that the conversation had happened sooner rather than later. Regina knew she had insecurities and she was aware that Emma had soon sussed her out. Other people mistook her insecurities for bitchiness but Emma always knew the right thing to say to cut off the fuel of her anger before the evil queen made an appearance.

She closed her eyes and held onto Emma tighter. Everything about this moment felt right, she and Emma wrapped up in one another. She felt Emma move in front of her after a few small movements, a yawn and a small stretch. Soon the blonde turned around and was facing her.

They shared a smile and then Regina brought her hand to cup Emma's face. Emma turned her face to kiss the palm of Regina's hand gently.

"Good morning" Emma said shyly brining her hand up to rest on Regina's hip.

"Good morning... Emma, I'm sorry about last night" Regina said with a sad smile.

"Don't apologise. In fact you are apologising way too much for things you never need to apologise to me for. It's ok to be scared. We can be scared together." Emma reassured her before placing a soft peck on Regina's lips.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" the brunette asked with a heartfelt smile.

"I'm not sure but it must have been pretty epic."

Regina just snorted in amusement before flashing the blonde a huge genuine smile.

"That was a lame comeback wasn't it?"

"It was but you're forgiven. You're cute"

"As cute as you're adorable, baby"

Regina's eyebrow rose in warning "if you ever want to share my bed again never call me that again!"

Emma took on the challenge and responded with a smug smile "Call you what Baaayyybeee or adorable?"

"Neither! I'm warning you!" Regina was half serious but not entirely sure what the blondes punishment would be.

"I'm shaking in my boots" Emma continued to mock.

Regina wanted to retaliate but as the blonde smiled and mocked she looked even cuter. So she went for a win, win situation and lent into the blonde at the same time as she pulled the other woman's head towards her and kissed her gently. She only meant for it to be a little kiss to shut the blonde up but when she felt Emma's lips open against hers she couldn't fight the urge to slip her tongue into the blondes open mouth. Emma's instinct was to bring her own tongue into play for a few minutes the two women fought for dominance as they explored one another's mouth. Hands exploring one another bodies' as the kiss grew deeper and more passionate.

Emma was completely confused as to how she had ended up pinned to the bed with the brunette straddling her hips. As their mouths fought for control Emma felt a familiar throb building between her legs. She couldn't stop her hips from bucking up to meet the brunette above her.

She broke the kiss to take in the sight before her. A clearly aroused Regina straddling her with messy hair, ruined streaky make up and yesterday's ruffled clothes. She'd never seen anything more beautiful. As she sensed Regina become uncomfortable by her gaze she placed her hands on the brunette's hips and pulled her closer and looked at her dead in the eyes before speaking "You're beautiful. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and you've never looked more beautiful to me than you do right now"

Regina looked at Emma with complete disbelief "I'm a mess." She said her confidence clearly lacking.

"Your stunning "Emma said and pulled Regina back down on top of her and brought her lips down to meet the older woman in a heated kiss before she had a chance to argue. She surprised the brunette by lifting her and flipping them so she hovered over the older woman before claiming her lips again in another hungry kiss.

Wanting to be as close to the other women she placed a leg in between Regina's before placing her hands at either side of the brunettes head. While trying to find the best position she brought her knee into contact with Regina's throbbing core and was rewarded by a throaty moan from the other woman. She knew she should stop but then she felt Regina move against her leg. She looked at the brunette to see her head thrown back and her eyes closed as she pushed herself against Emma's leg shamelessly.

Regina knew she needed to stop but she couldn't stop herself from moving against the blonde's leg. The hem of her trousers rubbed against where she needed to be touched so desperately. She opened her eyes to see a nervous and aroused Emma above her biting her lip with flushed cheeks and blown pupils.

"Do you want me to stop?" The blonde asked shyly.

"I..." She needed to say yes. But her body betrayed her and her words failed to form. Instead she pulled the blonde down on top of her fully, forced her lips against Emma's and kissed her desperately as small whimpers escaped her lips.

Emma got the message and kissed the brunettes lips harshly, nipping her bottom lip as she kissed her way from Regina's lips to her pulse point. She placed gentle teasing kisses there as she moved her knee more forcefully against Regina's centre.

Regina moaned as her body pushed back against Emma.

"What do you want?"

"Don't stop. Please don't stop" she begged desperate for her release.

Emma didn't really know what Regina meant by that. Did Regina want more, did she want her to use her hands, or mouth or did she just want to carry on rubbing against her leg until she came. Emma didn't have time to ponder further as she felt Regina push her back. Emma was sure Regina had changed her mind until she felt the brunettes push her onto her back and straddle her leg before she started to move relentlessly against it. She could tell by Regina's erratic movements that the brunette was close. She bent her knee to give the brunette something more to push against and pulled her down so their lips could meet once more. She kissed her feverishly as she felt the brunette shake above her and moan into her mouth.

Regina tried her best to keep quiet but she couldn't hold back the throaty moan that escaped her lips and even though it was cut off and muffled by Emma's mouth it was still loud as she rasped out Emma's name as she came.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me" Regina said sheepishly hiding her face in Emma's neck.

"Please don't apologise, that was incredible" Emma said placing a kiss on the brunettes now clammy forehead.

"You're not wrong dear"

"Just imagine what it will be like when I get to touch you" the blonde teased.

"I can't believe I did that" Regina said shamefully into Emma's shoulder, shaking her head.

"I'm so glad that you did"

"Yes?"

"Yes this has been the best morning ever"

Regina braved a look at the blonde and kissed her shyly.

"I never thought you'd be shy about sex"

"I'm not shy"

"Then why are you so embarrassed?"

"I'm not embarrassed... Ok I'm embarrassed"

"Regina that was the hottest thing I've ever seen and you're fully clothed still. Please don't be embarrassed. I don't think I've ever been so turned on in my life."

"Do you want too? I mean do you need me too... I want to" the brunette mumbled shyly.

"As much as I'd love you to. It's 6.30 and Henrys going to be up any minute. Also if you touch me there's no way I could be quiet."

Regina smiled sheepishly "Thank you"

"Regina that's not something you ever need to thank me for"

Emma moved herself and Regina until they lay facing one another, she then lay on her back before she squeezed her arm under Regina's head until she was rested on her shoulder and the brunette's leg hooked over hers as she held the brunette to her tightly. The pair clung to each other for a while just enjoying being wrapped in each other's arms until they knew it was getting risky and far too close to Henry waking up.

After a few kisses the pair separate to get ready for the day. Emma felt like a teenager sneaking out of Regina's room and into hers, luckily without waking Henry.

The trio got ready without incident. Soon they were fed and watered and made their way over to Animal Kingdom.

The first stop for the day was Kilimanjaro Safari's. Luckily they arrived early enough to see most of the animals still out as the heat was still at bay. Henry sat at the far side of the row with Regina beside him. Regina arm rested behind him and on the side of the vehicle while Emma's rested around Regina's waist. Henry was amazed by the animals. It was times like this that Regina felt guilty that Henry had not been outside of Storybrooke more. She had never been brave enough to take him alone but with Emma she felt like she could do anything. She wondered where else they could go on vacation as a family. They were a family. She had a family and she had many more family vacations to look forward to. She sighed as she looked at the excited look on Henry's face as he pointed out all the different animals and then looked over to see an equally excited Emma watching her and Henry.

Since the events of their heated morning together Emma had found the need to be touching Regina constantly. Her body craved the other woman's touch and not just the touches she was managing to steal while on a family day at a theme park.

Emma had not been able to get the image of Regina out of her mind all morning. She had touched herself while in the shower that morning. There was no way she'd be able to spend the day with Regina had she not got the release her body needed she was on edge. She barely had to touch herself as the thought of the brunette coming undone above her was burned onto the inside of her eyelids.

After their Safari they had headed over to the Everest ride. Henry had sat in front of Emma and Regina. Emma was relieved about as it meant she got to hold Regina even closer without fear of traumatising their son. She had even managed to steal a kiss during the ride which had made Regina chuckle.

Regina was relieved to find Emma so needy as it gave her the reassurance that she needed. It was obvious from Emma's behaviours that she was more than happy with the morning's explorations between the two of them which eased Regina's insecurities.

After the ride Henry had asked for yet another hat, this time a yeti hat. Emma purchased some giraffe ears which she had immediately put on. They had both asked Regina what she would be choosing. She gave them a smile and uttered a "nice try" before ushering them both out of the shop.

They had ridden a few more rides before Emma declared it snack time.

Emma and Henry had chosen a cream cheese and jalapeno pretzel and Regina had shocked the other two when she went off to get ice cream. They were less surprised when Regina returned and ice cream turned out to be a frozen banana dipped in chocolate, at least it had chocolate.

The rest of the day had been spent riding numerous rides and even meeting a few characters. Henry was excited that on a few of them his mothers had joined him.

They sat in a large theatre waiting for finding nemo the musical to start. Again Emma had her arms wrapped around Regina's waist.

"You can let her go you know" Henry addressed Emma with a puzzled expression.

"What?"

"Mom, you can let go of her. You're being weird"

"Henry leave her alone"

"Thank you, see your Mom wants me to hold her… right?" Emma asked hopefully.

"Yes dear" Regina reassured her.

"See. So mind your own business yeti boy"

"Please you're a grown up wearing giraffe ears, try again when you've got more game"

Regina giggled to herself at the silliness of these two idiots. She loved them more than anything in the word. They really were perfect to her. Henry definitely got his sass from her and Emma's pout at Henry's ability to out sass her was ridiculously cute.

Emma pouted before Regina took her free hand in her own, brought it to her lips and placed a soft kiss to her knuckles. She kept the hand in her own throughout the show to Henry's dismay.

"So do you know him?" Emma asked excitedly.

"Who?" Regina asked puzzled.

"Nemo?"

"Are you joking?"

"Erm well I thought maybe…"

"No I don't know Nemo"

"But is he real too?"

"I don't know Emma"

At the sad look on Emma's face Regina decided a little white lie couldn't do any harm "He's not from the Enchanted Forest so I don't know him personally, but maybe in another world he's swimming freely with his friends"

Emma knew Regina was making all this up but she appreciated the gesture so offered her a big smile as they all made their way to the restaurant for dinner.

They had decided on the Rainforest Café for dinner and as soon as they walked in all three were overwhelmed by the detail of the restaurant. There was a flowing waterfall and replicas of most of the animals from their safari earlier that day. The waiters were dressed as safari guides and sounds of the rainforest played in the background.

They were seated next to a large elephant which was right next to Regina's head. Emma was a little disappointed when Henry had sat next to his mother leaving Emma to sit opposite the other woman. She knew being jealous of her own son for sitting next to his own mother was a little eccentric but she was still feeling an overwhelming need to be close to the brunette.

Just as the family started to eat their dinner the elephant sprung to life and started trumpeting, its trunk swung forward barely missing Regina's head. Regina's eyes were wide and she almost choked on the piece of chicken she had put into her mouth moments before.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked slightly concerned.

Once Regina took a sip of water she nodded her head before looking at the elephant that was now animated and making a lot of noise. Her face turned into a frown. How was she supposed to eat her dinner with this thing next to her?

"This is absurd!" she addressed Emma clearly agitated at the situation but Emma just laughed out loud as did Henry.

"It's brilliant" the boy cut in.

"I'm sorry for laughing at you Ba…" Emma started but she stopped herself as she remembered her warning. But then she remembered what had happened after she'd received it and she could feel her cheeks burn as images of the brunette from their morning together invaded her mind. She really couldn't be seeing these things while she sat across from said women with their son just sat there.

"What happened to your face?" Henry asked.

"Nothing… it's just a little warm in here." The flustered woman replied.

Regina laughed and bit her lip to stop saying or doing anything more as she realised just why the blonde was so flustered. When she heard the blonde utter the B word she was ready to issue another warning but when she saw the look on Emma's face she knew Emma remembered her warning and was currently suffering enough.

"It's not there's air conditioning. It's the coolest it has been all day and you didn't look like you were gonna spontaneously combust before"

"Yes well I'm warm now ok. Maybe I'm coming down with a cold or something"

"Ok" Henry said ready to end the conversation. He knew Emma was lying to him but really didn't want to know what all the weirdness was about.

Regina made small talk with Henry throughout dinner giving Emma a chance to regain some composure.

By the time dessert came around Emma was almost back to normal colour and joined in with conversation. They shared a massive volcano cake which was an obscene amount of chocolate brownie, topped with ice cream and chocolate sauce that came with a lit sparkler in the top.

Regina looked between Henry and Emma once again to see equally hungry eyes drooling before the cake was even put on the table. Even though Emma and Henry tried their best to eat their entire dessert they were defeated, even with a little help from Regina.

After dessert they made their way back to the hotel and once again the three of them sat on the balcony sharing their favourite memories of the day and planning their next planned to spend most of the day by the pool and the evening in Disney Springs.

Henry said his goodnights and offered both his mothers a hug before he went to bed.

"Hi" Regina offered shyly.

"Hi yourself"

"So today was fun"

"I'd say that's an understatement"

"Really?"

"I'd say this morning was mind blowing, this afternoon was fun and tonight You, Me and Henry was perfect"

"You're such a sap" Regina teased as she gently slapped Emma's shoulder playfully.

"You make me this way!" Emma held her hands up in defence.

"I'm not complaining"

"Good… so…"

"So…"

"I really need to touch you" Emma confessed. Regina's eyes went wide so Emma tried to correct herself "Not like that, I mean like that too but I really want to hold you. The lack of PDA this evening is killing me"

"Come on then" Regina stood from her chair before taking Emma's and leading her into her bedroom and over to the sofa.

Once Emma sat down she pulled Regina into her lap and kissed her desperately "I've been dying to do that all day"

"Well I'm glad you didn't die"

"I'm sorry I've been so clingy today"

"You don't need to apologise. I've enjoyed having you so close."

"I don't know what came over me but after this morning I've just not been able to get you out of my mind."

"I'm glad that this morning didn't put you off?"

"Are you kidding? That did not put me off, all it did was make me crave you all day"

"I'm sorry that you never go to, you know?" The brunette said shyly.

"I did"

"What?"

"I did get to 'you know' in the shower this morning"

Regina just looked at the blonde gobsmacked, visions of Emma touching herself in the shower invading her mind.

"You can't possibly think after how turned on you made me this morning I could have spent the day with you without it"

"I guess… I just…"

"Speak to me?" Emma said stroking her hands on Regina thighs.

"I guess I'm a little jealous"

"Jealous?"

"That it wasn't me that made you…"

"Trust me it was you"

Regina again just stared at the blonde with an open mouth and confused frown.

"It was you I was thinking about and it was your name I moaned when I came"

Regina felt her body react to the blonde's words. She brought their lips together and kissed her desperately. They kissed for what felt like hours and hands roamed bodies as they moaned into their heated kisses.

It took every inch of will power for Regina to pull back. "We need to stop"

"Stop?" Emma asked completely confused.

"Trust me, it's the last thing I want to do but there is no way we can finish this without waking our son"

Realisation hit Emma like a bucket of cold water. She honestly forgot that Henry was just in the next room. The only thing she'd been aware of was her body responding to Regina's and Regina's to hers. "Sorry I was caught up in this"

"Don't apologise. If we were at home I'd use a silencing spell and we would most definitely not be having this conversation"

"So I guess I should go back to my room then"

"I think that's for the best. Maybe we should both shower" Regina said with a suggestive smirk that the blonde returned.

"I think that is a great idea"

The women shared a final kiss and hug before Emma returned to her room. Both women showered and put on fresh nightwear before getting into bed.

After half an hour staring up at the ceiling Emma was relieved when she heard her phone ping.

 _'_ _If you can behave yourself. I'd really like it if you would come and hold me. R x'_

Emma's face lit up at receiving Regina's message. She sent her a quick reply.

 _'_ _If I get to hold you I'm pretty sure I could achieve anything. On my way E x'_

Once she'd sent her reply Emma jumped out of bed and changed her vest to a t shirt and put on a pair of gym shorts.

She decided to go to Regina's room via the balcony doors as to not have to sneak past Henry. She knocked on the door quietly and soon Regina opened the door wearing a strappy silk nightgown. As soon as Emma was through the door Regina climbed into bed and pulled the covered back on the other side for Emma to join her.

"I'm sorry if this isn't appropriate. I just couldn't stop thinking about you and I just wanted to cuddle with you" Regina confessed sheepishly.

"I was just laying their thinking about you too." Emma lay down on her back before opening her arms for Regina to crawl in.

"Am I staying all night?" Emma asked shyly not wanting to misunderstand the situation.

"I'd really like that" Regina said before placing a kiss on the blonde's lips.

"Goodnight Emma"

"Goodnight Regina" The smiled widely before closing her eyes and enjoying the feel of the other woman snuggled into her. She really could get used to this.

 ** _A/N_** _Hope it was ok :-S_ _Thank you for reading, the kudos and comments. I really love hearing your thoughts and ideas. Here or on Tumblr_ _I hope you have a lovely Easter (If you celebrate it)._


	10. You'd make me go for a massage?

Emma woke up with a still sleeping Regina snoring softly on her chest. She's wasn't sure the last time she'd felt so relaxed to just be still. She had always felt the need to be busy, even when she was relaxing she constantly felt the need to have her phone in her hand or the television blazing. Laying there with Regina in her arms though, she felt contented.

The brunette's delicate snores were soft and calming, the displeased crunched up face she would make every time a noise escaped her lips was adorable. How someone could be so adorable and so breathtakingly beautiful was beyond Emma's comprehension. She wrapped her arm more tightly around the brunette and placed a delicate kiss on her forehead which caused the brunette to snuggle in even closer tucking her hand passively around Emma's waist and her head more firmly between the blonde's breasts.

A knocking on the door brought Emma out of her perfect bubble. She stayed completely still and tried not to breathe in a hope that the knocking would stop. The knocking came again this time louder with an added "Mom".

Emma panicked and shook Regina a little too violently while whispering the woman's name causing the brunette to wake up with a frown and a pissed off attitude.

Regina woke up as she felt her shoulder being shaken harshly. She was immediately pissed off. It was not the wakeup call she had been expecting from the blonde. However when she saw the panicked look that Emma's face displayed she knew something was wrong. Her suspicions where confirmed when she heard a knock on the door followed by "Mom why aren't you up?"

Regina looked over at the clock to see it was 9.30am. She'd slept in.

"What do we do?" Emma whispered panicked.

"Don't worry it will be fine." Regina reassured Emma before shouting to address Henry "Sorry Henry I overslept. I'll be out in a minute".

How Regina could sound so normal and chilled was beyond the blonde's comprehension.

"Ma's not in her room. Do you know where she is?" Henry called back knowing exactly where Emma was but he wasn't going to let his mother's escape some teasing.

"She's here. We'll be out shortly Henry" Regina confessed reluctantly knowing there was no way Emma could get out of the room without being caught.

Regina placed a quick kiss on Emma's lips before getting out of bed and offering Emma a hand for her to take. "You need to go out there now before he thinks we are doing something no child should ever imagine their parents doing" she instructed the other woman calmly.

"You want me to go alone?" the blonde's eyes wide.

"Emma it's our son, I'm not sending you to fight some three headed monster!"

"I'd take the three headed monster any day. He's gonna ask questions and make me squirm"

"You'll be fine. Just tell him the truth"

"..."

"That I wasn't feeling great and you came to look after me. You fell asleep that's all he needs to know."

"He won't believe that! He'll know?" the blonde was being irrational but she knew full well that Henry would make this situation as awkward as possible without Regina there for backup.

"Know what? that you held me all night and we had the best sleep ever?"

"He'll think we had sex!"

"But we didn't!... Do you really think our son is going to ask his mother if she had sex with his other mother?"

"I don't know... Maybe..."

"Relax just go. He won't ask and you'll be fine." Regina walked Emma over to the door before opening for the blonde to step through "I'll be out shortly" she added and she flashed the blonde a smile.

Emma reluctantly made her way out of the room before stealing one final kiss from the brunette.

When Emma spotted Henry he was sat at the kitchen table eating cereal.

"Morning kid" Emma addressed him tentatively.

"Why were you in Mom's room?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Great Emma thought. Good morning to you too son. "Your Mom wasn't feeling too great last night so I went to check on her. I just fell asleep… Nothing else happened. I mean nothing bad, or you know… we just fell asleep."

"Ok... You are so weird sometimes Ma" the boy taunted.

"Hey don't talk to your mother like that" Regina addressed him as she made her way over to her son.

"Morning Mom" he said to Regina. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes much better thank you. Thanks to your mother." Regina said as she gave Emma a smile which the blonde returned.

Henry wasn't too tough on his mother's although Emma knew that had Regina not been out to join them so quickly it may have been a different story.

The family ate breakfast together before packing up and heading down to the pool for the morning.

Regina lay on a sun lounger by the pool reading while Henry and Emma played around in the water until Henry made friends with some other kids then suddenly playing with your mother became less cool.

After being abandoned by Henry, Emma made her way over to Regina "You enjoying yourself?" she asked with a smile as she took in the sight of the woman laid on the lounger. Today she wore a black one piece bathing suite which left Emma feeling equal parts disappointed and relieved.

Regina tipped down her shades giving Emma's exposed body a once over before meeting her eyes and with a smirk "very much so" she replied with a grin.

Normally Regina's gaze would intimidate the blonde but the passion that was evident behind her eyes brought a confidence out in Emma that she very rarely displayed. She leant over Regina completely to pick up some sun screen up from the other side of the sun lounger her body centre meters away from the other woman's equally exposed body. Emma was proud of the affect her closeness was having on the other woman as she saw goose pimples appear along Regina's legs and arms.

She placed the tube on Regina's stomach before standing up and turning her back to the brunette "could you do my back?" she asked with a smile.

"I thought you don't burn?" Regina asked.

""Maybe that was before I saw you in a swim suit again" the blonde was quick with her comeback.

"Smooth Swan, real smooth"

Emma looked over her shoulder to offer the brunette a wink and cheesy smirk.

Regina stood behind the blonde and ran her hands slowly up the other women's arm before moving the ponytail that she wore to the side. She ran her hands back down the arm before leaning in and whispering into the other woman's ear "are you cold Emma?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were cold. You have goose bumps"

"No I'm definitely not cold" Emma replied not entirely sure how her teasing Regina had turned into her being left breathless and withering at the brunettes mercy.

Regina squeezed the lotion from the bottle onto her hands, the cold liquid a contrast to the heat that radiated from her hands after touching the other woman. She rubbed her hands together slowly warming the liquid between her palm and fingers. She took her time enjoying the squirming Emma was doing in anticipation of her touch.

Regina looked around to make sure no one was looking at them and that Henry was appropriately distracted by the other kids before leaning in to whisper into the blonde's ear, not missing the blonde's body shiver in response to her breath on her ear.

"Close your eyes" she whispered seductively.

"Why?" Emma asked with a gulp.

"I want you to concentrate on the feel of my hands on your body" she instructed.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Emma confessed breathlessly.

"Why not?"

"Because you've not even touched me yet and my body is aching for you"

Regina brought her hands to Emma's shoulders before rubbing the lotion in. She took her time to slowly let her hands roam the blondes toned arms. Rubbing slow circles first with her whole hand before following with her fingertips enjoying the feel of Emma's goose pimpled skin under her fingers but her favourite part was when the blonde failed to suppress a moan she'd obviously been fighting to keep in.

"Relax. No one's watching and Henry is playing with the other kids"

"I can't relax with your hands on me!"

"Oh Emma I'm pretty sure my hands can help you relax really good" the brunette teased.

"Stop teasing me" Emma pleaded.

"I'm not teasing I'm pleasing!" the brunette acted offended at the blondes actuations.

"Unless you plan to follow this through until the end you need to stop now" Emma turned to face the brunette catching the other woman's wrist with her hands.

"I'm sorry" Regina said realising just how inappropriate she was being with their son so close by.

"It's ok. I just think its best we stop."

"I do too, I'm sorry I don't know what came over me it was highly inappropriate to do this here"

"It's ok I planned on teasing you, but somehow you managed to turn it around on me"

"Turn around" Regina instructed.

"Regina!" Emma warned.

"I'm just going to do your back real quick. I promise not to tease" although Regina did stay true to her word Emma still found her body reacting uncontrollably to the other woman's touch.

Henry spent the rest of the morning playing with his new found friends that meant that Regina and Emma got to spend the rest of the morning lying beside one another enjoying the sun and each other's company.

The afternoon went by quickly after a chilled morning and afternoon the family got ready and took the Disney bus to Disney Springs.

They spent two hours of the evening browsing shops and exploring the Disney springs area before they headed over to Disney Quest which was a five story building consisting of interactive games and activities.

Emma had been excited about Disney Quest but was a little less excited when she remembered how good Regina had been at Toy story mania. The woman was obviously a secret game fan and as much as Emma didn't want to admit it she was likely about to get beaten by the other woman yet again.

The first attraction they visited was cyber Space Mountain which Regina knew was for the best. She knew full well that there would likely be some tension between them all after she beat the other two. At least the first attraction they visited was going to be a team effort so she was less likely to be isolated by her family for her gaming skills. Henry was in charge of designing the roller-coaster but unfortunately the ride could only carry two passengers. The boy insisted that his mother's went instead of him.

The ride was horrible. Regina had been surprised by the fact that she actually enjoyed a few rides at the parks but this was horrible. She was strapped into a seat watching a screen while being turned upside down repeatedly. The ride was so slow that she constantly felt like she was fighting against gravity. Her head was hurting from constantly being turned upside down.

"This is horrible!" she said to the blonde with a distraught look on her face.

"I agree. This is the worst ride of the holiday so far"

"I can't believe how slow it is. How long do you think is left?"

"Not long"

"I feel sick"

"There's an emergency stop button shall I press it?"

"Don't you dare!"

"But I don't want you to be sick"

"I'm not having our son think I can't hack a stupid ride Emma"

"But it's ok if you projectile vomit over me!"

"I'm not going to be sick Emma, I just feel sick"

As soon as the ride was over both women exited quickly. Regina straightened out her clothes and fixed her hair while trying to ignore the sick feeling building in her stomach.

When Henry asked how the ride was, Emma explained how horrible it had been and assured him he had definitely not missed anything. She did this in the hope that he wouldn't want to go on it knowing full well it would mean she would have to go on it again. There would be no way that Regina would be riding it again.

The trio made their way to a floor that was full of arcade style video games both old and new. Regina had won the majority of games she played which led to a moody Emma and Henry yet again.

They spent a few hours exploring the place playing games and generally having fun until they joined the animation academy. The classes consisted of an animation artist teaching the participants how to draw a Disney character. The character they learned to draw was Goofy. Henry was extremely happy with the choice. Everything was going well until it came time to draw the hat. Emma and Henry's hats looked decent but Regina found it difficult resulting in her starting again a few too many times so when everyone else was finishing up Regina was a quite a few steps behind and had an unfished weird looking goofy on her paper. When they finished Emma and Henry stood behind Regina's desk trying to hurry her along. They both took one look at her drawing and began to laugh.

At the pissed off look Regina flashed her, Emma realised that she wasn't finding her failure quite as amusing.

"Henry don't laugh at your mother she's done a great job" Emma tried to keep a straight face.

"Are you kidding that 5 year old over there did a better job"

Emma tried not to laugh but she couldn't hold it in. Henry was right Regina's picture was horrible.

"I hate you both" the brunette said with a completely emotionless face.

"No you don't" Emma teased.

"Really I do"

"You can't be the best at everything Regina"

Regina took the pencil and scribbled all over the drawing she had just spent the last 20 minutes drawing before screwing it up.

The animator who led the class looked at the family at the back of her class with a concerned expression.

"Regina stop it. People are looking" Emma said while offering the animator a reassuring smile. "Thanks for your time" she said to the woman before leading Henry and Regina out of the class.

"Why did you thank her? She was clearly a rubbish teacher!"

"Regina stop… you need to calm down. It's ok that you're not the best drawer."

"I'll have you know I'm a great drawer she's just a poor teacher."

Emma was tempted to go back to the arcade games and let Regina beat her a few times in the hope that Regina would stop sulking so much but when Regina began to head to the exit she thought it best to follow.

When they got back to the hotel Regina was still sulking. Emma offered her hand to the brunette as they walked back from the bus stop to the hotel room and the brunette took it. On the bus on the way back to the hotel Emma and henry had talked animatedly. Regina had joined in when asked a question but was clearly still sulking.

When they got back to the room Emma had given both brunettes a kiss on the forehead before heading off to shower.

Regina and Henry sat together in the living room and watched some TV. Henry could see that Regina was started to feel guilty about her earlier actions.

"It's ok Mom"

"What is?"

"That you're a sore loser"

"Henry!" she replied in a warning tone.

"I'm just saying, it's ok to lose sometimes and it's ok to be upset about it. Maybe screwing your drawing up was a bit dramatic though"

"I think your right"

"She's not mad at you"

"What?"

"You look concerned. My guess is you're worried that Mom will be mad at you, but she's not"

"I hope you're right"

"I am" He said before wrapping his arm around her and giving her a reassuring hug.

The brunettes sat together for a while watching TV and chatting until Henry began to yawn. Regina gave him a kiss on the forehead "Get some sleep young man". She said before making her way over to her room.

"Night Mom, see you in the morning. You should go speak to Ma" Henry instructed.

"I'll get ready for bed then I will. Thank you for being the best son a mom could wish for."

Regina went and completed her nightly routine, brushed her teeth and changed into a silk night dress and matching dressing gown"

Just as she was about to head over to Emma's room she heard a gentle knock on her door.

She opened the door to find a freshly showered Emma with her hair tied up, wearing the tiniest pair of shorts and a strappy white vest top.

"I was just coming to see you"

"Obviously great minds think alike" she blonde said with a big grin.

"Indeed. Come in" Regina said opening the door for Emma to step inside.

Once Emma was in Regina shut the door "Emma I'm sorry about earlier".

"Sorry for what?"

"For being a sore loser"

"It's ok, I'm a sore loser too" the blonde said with a smile "soooo… did you want to go out for a drink?" Emma asked looking at the balcony door.

"I'm not really thirsty and I'm a little tired" the brunette confessed honestly.

"Oh… well maybe I should go then and let you get some rest?" Emma asked tentatively hoping that the other woman would ask her to stay.

"Don't you dare!" Regina took the blonde's hand and pulled her over to the bed. "You're staying right?" she asked shyly.

"I didn't want to assume, but I'd like to if that's ok with you" Emma replied nervously.

"You're not going anywhere, get in" Regina instructed as she lifted the covers on her side of the bed.

Once both women were in bed Emma opened her arms for Regina to slip in. Once the brunette was snuggled against her body she let out a loud sigh of relief.

"Are you ok?"

"I am now"

"You weren't before?"

"Don't laugh at me but I kind of missed you" Emma confessed sheepishly.

Regina lent up to give the blonde a kiss on the lips before looking her in the eyes and replying honestly "I won't laugh because I kind of missed you too"

"Yes?" Emma replied with a huge grin.

"Yes, its crazy right?"

"It's crazy but I don't know, being with you like this, it just feels right."

"I couldn't agree with you more" Regina answered relieved that they both felt the same way "So I was wondering if you'd like to join me for a massage tomorrow afternoon?"

"What about Henry?" the blonde asked confused.

"He's asked to go to a kids activity centre at the Polynesian Hotel with the kids from the pool this morning it's from 11am until 6pm so we'd have the day to ourselves"

"Seven hours, just me and you?" the blonde questioned with a big smile.

"Yes… so I was thinking we could get a massage and maybe you'd like to go on a lunch date with me?"

"I'd love to go on a lunch date with you but I'm not sure about the massage thing. I just don't want strangers touching me… or you if I'm being honest" the blonde replied hesitantly.

"Well how about I use one of my 'I can make you do anything cards'?"

"You'd make me go for a massage?" the blonde asked surprised a little upset.

"No sorry, I didn't mean that I'd never make you do something your uncomfortable with… I meant maybe I could still get a massage"

"You don't need my permission to get a massage"

"I do if you're the one doing the massaging"

"Me?"

"Yes"

"You want me to give you a massage?"

"Yes and maybe you'd like a massage too"

"Maybe I would"

"So your answer?" the brunette asked cautiously.

"I'd love to go a date with you and give you a massage"

"Excellent"

After a rather heated make out session and a little groping the women finally broke apart and Regina moved back over to her side of the bed to let her body calm down.

"I can't wait for tomorrow" Emma said as she took a few deep breaths trying to regulate her breathing.

"Me either" Regina replied her body still reeling from the blonde's touch and anticipating what tomorrow would bring.

"We should sleep now"

"We should. I'm coming back in now" Regina advised as she scooted back over to Emma.

Emma opened her arms to receive her. Once the brunette was resting against her body she kissed her forehead before wishing her a good night.

"Good night Emma" Regina responded before resting her head against the blonde's chest.

Thank you for reading, the follows, favorites and comments. I really love hearing your thoughts and ideas. Here or on Tumblr


	11. Why did you change your clothes?

_**This chapter is 90% smut if that's not your thing I suggest you skip this chapter...**_

Waking up wrapped in Emma Swan's arms was definitely Regina's new favourite thing. The way Emma held her so lovingly and so protectively made Regina feel treasured. She had never allowed anyone this close since she'd lost Daniel. Her mother had told her that love was weakness and although she knew her love for Henry gave her strength she never expected to feel that way about any other person. She thought with the exception of Henry maybe her mother had been right. That was until she fell in love with Emma Swan. It came out of the blue and she was scared, of course she was. This would be the biggest risk she would ever take. If things with Emma didn't work out, the consequences for everyone could be disastrous. But she knew that she had to try, she was willing to fight for them, for their love, for her family.

Emma woke up to see a deep in thought Regina watching her. Once she saw Emma was awake Regina lent down to place a soft kiss on the blonde's lips before murmuring a "Good morning beautiful" against them.

"Hmm it really is" Emma mumbled against said lips.

Regina pulled back a little to look at the blonde "So as much as I hate to do this you should go back to your own room".

Regina didn't miss the hurt look on Emma's face. "Hey don't be sad. The reason I need you to leave is because I want to get ready for our date."

"That's ok then, I was worried you had enough of me" The blonde said placing a kiss on the brunette's lips.

"I don't think I'll ever get enough of you."

Both women spent the majority of the morning getting ready, while Henry watched television and planned out their evening.

Regina wore a simple, yet perfectly cut black dress with high heels, her hair up and make up perfect. She was sat with Henry who was going through the evening plans with her when Emma came into the living room wearing a short black dress with white flowers, tan heels, light make up and her hair in a fishtail braid. Regina knew that Emma was beautiful but part of Emma's charm was her individuality and although Regina would never admit it she found Emma's red jacket extremely enthralling. Emma never really wore dresses or heels, not around Regina anyway but the look definitely suited her.

"You look stunning" Regina said from her spot on the sofa looking up at the blushing blonde.

"Thanks" Emma replied coyly "You do too".

The family went together on the monorail to drop Henry off at the other hotel. Once he was checked into the kids club and reunited with his friends he offered a "see you later" to his Moms before running to join the others.

It had been decided that once the club had finished his mother would be collecting him and they would be spending the evening at the Magic Kingdom Park.

Emma and Regina rode the monorail back to their hotel. They had an early lunch reservation to ensure they made the most of their time alone together. They sat in the lobby of the hotel listening to a pianist before they were called in for their reservation.

Once seated the couple smiled at each other lovingly which they'd been doing for the majority of the day so far. To the people around them they were probably a little sickening. They smiled at each other coyly through lunch making light conversation.

Emma had spent the best part of the meal worrying about what was going to happen next. She was pretty sure she was going to have sex with Regina today; at least she hoped that was what was going to happen. She was a little concerned that when Regina had said a massage she meant a 'massage'. She just wasn't sure how to ask for clarification.

"Are you ok?" Regina asked Emma, concerned by the worried look on the blonde woman's face.

"Yes just a little nervous I guess…"

"There's no need to be nervous Emma, we don't need to do anything you're not comfortable with"

"I'm a little confused…" the blonde confessed with pink cheeks.

"About what?"

"The massage…"

"Ok…"

"I mean. Is it just a massage?"

Regina now understood what was bothering the blonde. She had spent the best part of the night wondering the same thing. She was hoping the blonde would give her much more than a massage but she didn't want to push the other woman if she wasn't ready to take that step.

"What do you want it to be?" the older woman asked timidly.

"I'm too scared to say"

"You don't need to be scared just tell me" Regina said holding her hand out on the table for the other woman to take. Once Emma did she spoke.

"I want you"

"What do you want from me?"

"I want all of you" Emma confessed self-consciously.

"Ok" Regina replied not entirely sure what the blonde was alluding to but hoping she meant what she thought she did.

"Just ok?"

"I want you too. I want everything you want to give me" Regina confessed hoping the blonde would understand that she wanted everything Emma was willing to give.

"Was everything ok for you ladies?" the server asked. Neither woman had seen him approaching their table as they were too engrossed in one another.

"Great thank you" Regina replied after clearing her throat.

"Can I interest you in dessert?" he asked looking at both women.

"I think we are good for dessert. Could we just get the check?" Regina replied. Emma still looking at Regina like no one else existed in the world.

"Certainly" He replied before smiling at Regina and walking away.

"I'm sorry for answering for you… Did you want dessert?"

"Yes, but not anything on offer here"

Regina blushed at the blondes comment, pretty certain that they were now both on the same page.

Ten minutes later the check was payed along with a hefty tip and the women were walking quickly back to their room.

Once the door was closed Regina pushed Emma up against it and kissed her passionately. Her almost bare knee making contact with Emma's aching core the only thing separating Regina's skin was lacy underwear as the blondes dress bunched up. Regina's hands ran down the Emma's sides as she kissed from the blonde's mouth down to her neck biting hard once she got there. The blonde moaned in pleasure her head thrown back which gave Regina more access to the blonde's exposed throat. She kissed her way back up to the blonde's ear before whispering into it "I want to hear you!" the arousal apparent in her voice.

The voice alone was enough to make Emma grow instantly wetter. She knew the other woman could probably feel it against her skin but that made her even more excited. She moaned loudly as the other woman sucked her ear lobe into her mouth.

"I think I'm ready for my massage now" the brunette said with a smirk as she took the disorientated woman's hand and led her to her bedroom.

Emma was impressed to see a towel laid out on the bed ready and a bottle of lotion next to the bed.

"You're very prepared"

"I didn't want to waste any of the time we had together"

"How do we do this?" Emma asked tensely.

"Normally at a salon by this point I'd be wearing nothing but a robe. The masseuse would leave the room why I got under the sheet on the bed. I'd cover my lover half with it and wait for them to return"

"Do you want me to leave?" Emma asked confused.

"No. I want you to stay"

"Ok…"

"Take a seat" Regina instructed before pointing Emma to the seat next to bed.

Emma's eyes went wide as she watched the brunette start to undress in front of her.

Firstly Regina kicked off her shoes before taking of her jewellery and placing it delicately on the bedside table. She moved over to the blonde before turning her back to her and sitting on her knee "Would you mind helping me out my dress?" she asked innocently. The look on her face and the dilation of eyes made Emma aware that there was nothing innocent about Regina's intentions.

"Sure" Emma replied nervously as she brought her shaky hands up to the zipper on Regina's dress. She slowly pulled it down taking in the exposed flesh on display before her as she did so. "You're stunning" she added before lowering one side of the dress that covered Regina's shoulder and placing a kiss to the now exposed skin.

Regina turned to kiss the blonde before standing back in front of the blonde. She removed the dress so slowly that Emma had to grip the chair to stop herself from begging to help the brunette out of it. When the dress was finally off Emma realised it was definitely worth the wait. Regina stood before her in a silk and lace red bra with watching knickers and suspender stockings. As she shimmied the dress down her body she made sure to look Emma dead in the eyes before kicking it to the side.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Emma asked breathlessly taking the sight of the woman before her.

"Most definitely not Emma, but I'm glad you approve of my underwear choice."

Emma couldn't reply, her hands still gripped the chair tightly as she let her eyes roam the other woman's body.

"So normally I would remove my underwear now. Do you want me to do that?" she asked teasingly.

"No… I mean yes. I mean I really want you naked but the outfit looks really good on you."

"Well for the massage the outfit really needs to go, but maybe some other time I could keep it on for you?"

"Yes I think I'd like that" Emma said absent-mindedly, unable to focus on anything but Regina's body.

Regina turned away from the blonde and reached around to unclip her bra. She threw it over to where she had left her discarded dress. Her exposed back on display to the blonde. She unclipped the stockings from the suspender belt before rolling the stocking s slowly down her legs. She followed it with the suspender belt so she was left in only her panties. She looked over her shoulder to see Emma biting her lip and letting her eyes roam all over her exposed body.

"I'm going to leave my panties on… for now" she said before lying down on the bed. She looked over to see a nervous looking Emma.

Once she saw the brunette looking at her Emma spoke "What do you want me to do?"

"Take of your shoes and come over here" Regina instructed.

Emma got up kicked off her shoes and made her way over to the bed. She sat on the edge and looked down nervously at the almost naked woman before her.

"Emma we don't have to do this. If you're not comfortable"

"I want this. I'm just scared I'll do something wrong"

"Nothing you do could be wrong"

"What if I'm not good?"

"Emma you made me come without even touching me. I'm soaking wet at just the thought of you touching me"

"How should I do this?"

"Come up on to the bed. Either sit beside me or if you want to you could straddle me"

Emma's eyes went wide. "Ok" she replied timidly.

"You don't have to do either of those things though just do whatever you're comfortable with"

"Ok" Emma sat next to Regina and squeezed some lotion from the bottle into her hands she rubbed her hands together to warm it. She started by rubbing her hands just above Regina's panties, she rubbed her way from side to side not really sure what she was doing but the moans Regina made at her touch encouraged her to continue. She continued up to Regina's shoulder blades letting her hands graze the side of Regina's breast in doing so.

Regina had had many massages in her life all of which professional. The one she was currently getting was probably the worst she'd ever had. Emma's hand where clumsy and uncoordinated but she had never been so happy to have someone's hands on her before. When Emma stopped momentarily she feared the massage was over but when she heard a small timid voice she knew the best was yet to come.

"Would it be ok if I was to straddle you, so I can get better access to your shoulders?"

"Emma do whatever you like" she brunette replied almost desperately.

Emma straddled the brunette's lower back making sure to not let her centre make contact with the brunettes skin. Her panties were uncomfortably wet and she didn't want to brunette to know how turned on she was so soon. The dress she wore restricted her movement so before she had time to talk herself out of it she quickly pulled the dress off over her head and threw it into the ever growing pile of discarded clothes.

Sensing the movement Regina cranked her neck as much as possible to see the blonde. She couldn't see anything without moving her body too. When she moved her body sideways it caused Emma's soaking wet underwear to make contact with the side of Regina's hip. Feeling the blonde's wetness and seeing her in nothing but a black lacy bra and matching panties made Regina moan aloud before turning back around and placing her head into the duvet to help muffle the moans she couldn't suppress.

Emma knew the massage couldn't possible last much longer so she brought her hands down to meet Regina's neck and shoulders and repeated her earlier actions, she still wasn't sure what she was doing but all that mattered to her was Regina reaction. She could feel the brunette pushing her legs together tightly and pushing herself against the bed. Emma couldn't stop herself from moving herself down Regina's body and using her silk covered ass as leverage to push herself against. Regina's moans grew louder as she had obviously felt the blonde's wetness against her ass.

"Regina?"

"Yes?" Regina responded tentatively, praying the blonde wasn't going to put a stop to things.

"Can the massage be over now…? I need to touch you"

Regina didn't respond verbally instead she forcefully turned herself over beneath the blonde almost knocking Emma onto the floor in the process. Emma held on tightly to stop herself from falling before straddling the brunette's hips. She kept herself from touching the brunette with her own wetness until the older woman spread her legs causing Emma to fall lower bringing her aching centre into contact with Regina's. She could feel the heat radiating from the other woman's core against her own. Due to her own wetness she wasn't able to differentiate whether the increased wetness she felt was her own from feeling the brunette against her or from Regina herself.

Regina looked at the blonde above her. She was breath-taking. She sat herself up on her elbows to get a better look.

"Take off your bra" She instructed desperate to see the blonde.

Emma did as instructed never letting her eyes leave Regina's while doing so.

"You're breath-taking" Regina said honestly.

"Regina I need you!" Emma begged desperately.

"What do you need?"

"I need you too touch me… I need to touch you"

Feeling bold Emma climbed off Regina and then off the bed. Regina was just about to ask where Emma was going until she saw the blonde bring her shaking hands to her panties and start to pull them down her legs. Her eyes went wide as she saw Emma completely exposed before her. She couldn't stop herself from licking her lips in anticipation. When Emma made her way back onto the bed Regina was relieved when Emma looked at her underwear before looking back at her face silently asking for permission. Knowing what the blonde was asking Regina lifted her hips in anticipation. Emma knelt next to Regina's legs as she pulled the underwear down. Her breath caught in her throat and a moan escaped her throat as she saw the brunette's wetness, evident as it pooled between her legs.

Regina felt the moisture grow between her thighs under Emma's gaze. Emma slipped her leg between Regina avoiding making any contact as she looked down at the naked needy woman under her.

"What do you want?" she asked nervously.

"Everything… I want you to touch me" Regina replied the urgency evident in her voice.

Emma brought her lips down to meet Regina's connecting their bodies in doing so. Emma's knee made contact with regains wetness and their erect nipples gazed against one another.

The two women kissed desperately hands exploring newly exposed flesh.

"Can I?" Emma asked brining her hand down to Regina's centre.

Regina bit her lip in anticipation and nodded desperately.

Emma ran her fingers slowly through the other woman's wetness before making contact with her waiting clit. She let the tips of her fingers tease it lightly for a few minutes enjoying the response she was getting from the withering woman below her.

"Please Emma I need you?"

"What do you need?"

"Inside... I need you inside me"

Emma didn't need to be told twice, she let her finger explore the woman teasingly before settling at her entrance. She teased the hole with the tip of her index finger making sure the other woman was ready for her before she slowly slipped two fingers into the woman. Once she was sure Regina had adjusted to her presence she moved them in and out slowly at first until the brunette started to push against her hand desperately.

Emma watched her fingers slipping in and out of the woman with ease before looking up at the aroused brunette.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes. Please don't stop. I need you to… I need you to fuck me"

As soon as the words left the brunettes mouth Emma's hand seemed to move of its own accord she pushed into the older woman harder curling her fingers and feeling a hardness against her finger tips.

"Fuck" The other woman moaned desperately which just encouraged Emma on further.

She began to thrust harder letting her thumb make contact with the brunettes clit while still curling her fingers inside her. After a few minutes she felt the brunette tighten around her fingers.

Regina had never felt anything like it before it felt like Emma was touching every inch of her body. She could feel her orgasm building. She managed to moan out Emma's name before she came harshly against the blonde's hand.

Emma kept her fingers inside the other woman as she came down from her orgasm. She ran her finger back over her sensitive bud before offer wiping her hand on the towel left over from the massage. She placed a delicate kiss on the Regina's lips. "I love you" she confessed without realising what she'd said. Regina placed her hands against the blondes face before returned her kiss. "I love you too" she replied heartfelt.

The women lay in each other arms for a few minutes until Regina found the strength to move. She hovered over Emma kissing her teasingly.

"It's ok if you're tired I don't need you too…"

Regina cut the blonde off "Emma I've spent the last two week thinking about this" the brunette brought her fingers down to Emma centre feeling the heat radiating from the other woman "May I?" she asked confidently.

"Please. I want you inside of me" Emma asked timidly.

That was all the encouragement Regina needed as she slipped two fingers into the blonde. "Fuck, you're so wet" she said against the blondes lips.

"If you keep speaking like that I'm only going to get wetter"

"Good" was all the brunette replied with as she moved her fingers inside of the blonde copying the actions that she had felt Emma make earlier. It didn't take long for the blonde to be close to the edge.

"I want to taste you" Regina asked nervously.

"Oh god" was all Emma managed to respond with.

"Regina is fine" The other woman responded before moving between the other woman's legs. She stilled her fingers inside of Emma as she manoeuvred herself between her legs. She made herself comfortable before bringing her face down between the blonde's legs. She offered the woman a reassuring smile before licking her from her opening up to her clit. She licked the bundle of nerves slowly up and down a few times before continuing her movements inside of the blonde.

Emma was sure she was going to die. She looked down to see Regina's head between her legs as she changed from slow strokes of her tongue to small circles around her clit. She wasn't going to last long.

"Fuck Regina" she managed between screams and she came hard against the blonde's mouth and fingers.

When a naked Regina emerged from between her legs Emma almost laughed at the crazy turn of events. When a naked Regina started kissing her and she could taste herself against the other woman's lips she kissed back hungrily.

The two women lay together in silence for what felt like hours until Regina whispered an "I love you" which was followed by the Emma's "I love you too"

Unfortunately when Regina looked over at the clock and saw it was 4.00pm she knew their day of sex had to come to an end. She finally got the blonde out of bed after she made her way over to the bathroom and told the blonde if she was out of bed within sixty seconds she's let her wash her back. Surprisingly Emma made it into the shower within fifty seconds.

After a quick shower and another orgasm each the women got dressed into comfortable clothes and tidied the bedroom before heading over to collect Henry hand in hand.

Once they collected Henry they made their way to the Magic Kingdom for a night of rides and fireworks.

While in the queue for the Buzz lightyear ride Henry looked at his mother puzzled.

"What's wrong Henry?" Regina asked concerned.

"Why did you change your clothes?"

"To be more comfortable for the rides" Regina replied "I spilled a drink on both of us" Emma said at the same time.

Regina looked at the blonde completely baffled at the words that came out of her mouth.

"So which was it?" the boy asked with a smirk.

"She spilled a drink on us but we would have changed anyway. There's no way any sane person would wear heels to a theme park"

Henry looked at them both sceptically before climbing into his car. Regina and Emma got into the car behind him.

"I'm sorry" Emma whispered. "I panicked"

"It's ok don't worry. He's trying to unnerve us"

The evening was spent together as a family. They re-watched the parade in the dark and this time Regina enjoyed it for the fun that was intended to be. She smiled and laughed along with her son and girlfriend feeling the most satisfied she had in a long time.

When they returned to the hotel Henry went to bed while Regina and Emma watched the fireworks from their balcony kissing though the explosions as they held each other close.

"I love you Regina Mills" Emma said while holding the other woman against her and kissing her lips with a huge smile.

"And I love you Emma Swan" Regina replied with an equally huge smile.

 ** _Ok well that was that._**

 ** _I've never written smut before and had no intention of writing this as a smutty story... it just sort of happened :-S_**

 **_5 Chapters left!_ **

**_Thank you for reading, the follows, favorites and comments. I really love hearing your thoughts and ideas. Here or on Tumblr .com_**


	12. Did you ask me to move in with you?

The lights went down and the replica cabin came to life, the family looked on excitingly as they sat in their Star Tours ship as the simulator began to move. A ship appeared on the screen in front of them.

"Hold it right there Captain" a male voice boomed through the speakers.

"I'm not actually the Captain" C3PO replied in a panicked voice.

"We're looking for this rebel spy. Have you seen her?" the male voice that appeared to be coming from the ship asked.

"No one on this transport could possibly be a spy" C3PO answered as the gold robot moved its arms from side to side.

Regina looked up at the corner of the screen to see a picture of herself appear. She gasped in surprise and looked at Emma for reassurance. "Emma I'm not a rebel spy. Why do they have my picture on the screen?" Regina said anxiously, completely confused as she looked at the screen in front of her.

"It's a part of the ride Regina, relax" Emma couldn't hide the smile on her face at how adorable Regina looked in her goofy 3D glasses.

"I don't understand" Regina confessed her face showing her anguish at the situation.

Emma gave the other woman a warm comforting smile "Relax it's all a part of the show. No one thinks you're actually a rebel spy. Wait. Have you never seen Star Wars?" Emma asked stunned.

"No..." Regina confessed sheepishly.

"Oh my god. When we get home we are having a Star Wars marathon!" Emma said enthusiastically.

The idea didn't sound that great to Regina but the look of pure excitement on Emma's face was enough to make it seem like the most brilliant idea ever known to man.

The conversation was brought to a hold when the ride jerked forward. Emma immediately took Regina's hand in her own as the pair shared a smile. The ride was full of shaky movements which made Regina feel as though she was going to fall out of her seat. Thank god for the seatbelt she thought to herself as she was thrown around. Henrys laughs made both his mothers smile with joy and join in with the fun.

"That was so cool" Henry said excitedly as they made their way towards the exit.

"It was" Emma replied with equal enthusiasm.

Henry and Emma's eyes went wide as they exited the ride into a gift shop. Henry immediately made his way over to the lightsabers, while Emma made a bee line straight to a Chewbacca backpack. Regina was sure Emma would never use the backpack but she couldn't deny Emma's argument that it was cute. Emma also insisted that Regina have a t shirt that had 'I am the rebel spy' written across the front of it. Regina was sure that she wouldn't be wearing the t shirt but she found saying no to anything that brought the blonde joy increasingly difficult. Maybe she could wear the t shirt for their Star Wars marathon. She was sure Emma would approve of that.

After spending the morning exploring Hollywood Studios and redoing their favourite rides the trio made their way back to the hotel to get ready for their evening out at Cirque du Soleil.

"You look very handsome" Regina said to Henry as she straightened his tie and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Mom, lipstick!" he whined before wiping the red smudge away frantically. Regina just smiled at him before putting her shoes on. When Emma walked into the room she wore a tight red dress and black heals, her hair was down and flowing against her shoulders, she wore more make up than usual. Regina felt that familiar pull in her lower stomach as she took in the sight before her.

"Stop looking at Ma like that!" Henry said loudly looking disgustingly between his mothers.

Regina's face turned crimson with embarrassment at the fact that she'd just been caught perving on Emma by their son. When she dared look up at Emma she saw an equally red face as the blonde bit her bottom lip. Why did she have to look so good? Regina mentally kicked herself and pleaded with her brain to stop her from perving on Emma especially in front of their son. She wasn't sure how successful she was going to be but she would try.

Emma drove over to Disney Springs. Regina was impressed that the blonde could drive in heels. She herself had a secret pair of flats that she kept under her the seat in her Mercedes that she changed into once in the car not that anyone but Henry would be privy to that piece of information.

The family ate dinner at the Boathouse restaurant. Emma tried her best to not drop food on herself while she ate in the fancy restaurant while Henry and Regina mocked her for having to try so hard to not make a mess at the dinner table. Dinner was pleasant and enjoyable, conversation was never lacking and smiles were present on everyone's face. Once dinner was over they headed over to the Cirque du Soleil theatre to watch their show.

The show was breath-taking. Emma sat between Regina and Henry and was feeling a little on edge as both the brunettes had been grabbing at her throughout the first act as they gasped as the performers did death defying stunts.

"This is amazing" Henry said with wide eyes as the lights came up.

"Sure is kid" Emma replied placing a kiss on his head before looking over at Regina. "How are you finding it Regina?"

"Breath-taking" She responded honestly, she looked a little overwhelmed.

Emma gave Regina's hand a gentle squeeze before getting up from her seat. "Do you want ice cream?" she asked the brunettes hopefully.

"Yes please" Henry responded eagerly.

"No thank you" Regina declined with a smile.

Emma offered them both a smile before heading off to get ice cream.

Through the second act Regina found herself completely distracted by Emma, specifically Emma's tongue that was teasingly licking ice cream from her spoon. At first Regina thought it had been unintentional and just her clearly dirty mind until Emma glanced over at Henry to make sure he was engrossed in the show before making eye contact with Regina and offering her a seductive wink before slowly lapping at the spoon she held close to her lips.

Regina clamped her legs together and brought her lips together tightly before looking away from the blonde woman next to her.

After the show the family made their way back to their room and once Henry was settled in bed. Just like the first night of the holiday the two women sat out on the balcony, only this time they were wrapped up in each other's arms on a sun lounger. Regina resting her head against Emma's chest.

"Did you have a nice day?" Emma asked as she placed a delicate kiss on Regina's forehead.

"Yes dear. It was lovely. Every day of this holiday has been lovely" she responded in earnest with a smile.

"I'm gonna miss this" Emma said with a deep sigh.

"Me too" Regina replied with sadness evident in her eyes. Emma could see the deflation in the brunette, her body and eyes dropped along with her head and shoulders.

Emma wrapped her arms more tightly around the brunette holding her tightly against her body.

"How are we going to deal with things when we get home?" The brunette asked apprehensively.

"I'd like to just play it by ear. See how things go" Emma replied with a sigh of her own.

"Oh"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"You look sad"

"It's fine really"

"Regina I can always tell when you're lying. Tell me... Please" moving her head to the side so that when Regina looked up from her chest their eyes made contact.

"I guess I just thought we decided to date" Regina said hesitantly suddenly feeling very vulnerable and exposed. Maybe she'd completely misread the blonde.

"We did..." Emma said confused.

"I mean it's ok if you're not sure about this" Regina's lip began to tremble and she tried to keep her emotions in check as she spoke to Emma.

Emma was completely confused, how could Regina even think she didn't want to date her. She replayed their conversation in her mind trying to pinpoint what she could have said to upset the brunette. Shit! Regina must of thought that she meant she wanted to 'see how things so' between the two of them when really she meant how they would be dealing with the people of Storybrooke.

"Regina... "She said while cupping the Regina's face. "Look at me please" she asked timidly. Once Regina's looked at her again she held the woman against her and continued talking "When I said I wanted to see how things go"

Regina cut her off, sure that she would not be able to keep her emotions in check for much longer. She could feel the tears building behind her eyes and did not want the blonde to see her crying yet again. "It's fine Emma really" she tried to sound genuine but failed miserably.

"Listen to me... Please" Emma tried again this time in a harsher tone desperate for the brunettes to listen to what she had to say.

"When I said I wanted to see how things go. I didn't mean our relationship... I meant that I want to see how things go in terms of dealing with other people"

"You don't want people to know about us?" Regina asked a little relieved and a little hurt.

"Regina no! Shit! This is all Coming out wrong!" Emma huffed wishing that Regina could just read her mind then she'd know exactly what she meant to her and how loved she truly was.

"Try again then" the brunette encouraged.

"Ok. Our relationship I want it to stay like this. I know this is all new but when we go home I still want to wake up with you in my arms, I want to make you an omelette on a weekend, I want to come home from work and have dinner with you and our son, when he's in bed I want to snuggle with you on the sofa and talk about our life, hopes and dream and then I want to take you to bed and make love to you. I want to spoon with you as we sleep and wake up to your adorable snores." Emma had tried not to cry and she'd managed to keep her voice from cracking but a lone tear had still fallen from her eyes.

Regina smiled at her lovingly. Her heart felt tight in her chest and she was sure it was going to burst with how full it felt. She brought her hand to Emma's face and wiped away the tear before bringing her lips down to meet Emma's. "I don't snore... But the other stuff sounds perfect. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions… again… I really do love you Emma Swan"

"You do?"

"Yes dear. I'm sorry. I've never had this before. I never thought I would get happiness. That I could be loved like this and part of me still believes and will always believe that I don't deserve this, that I don't deserve you" The brunette took a deep breath and placed a small kiss on the blonde's lips before continuing. "I love you so much that it actually hurts; my chest hurts when I think about you. If I'm honest with you and with myself I'm worried that I've become too attached to you. The thought of not being with you like this terrifies me and I'm scared because when we return home our perfect little bubble will burst and we'll have obstacles to face"

"Together, Regina. We will face it all together"

"Your parents…"

"Will deal with it. My Mother knows that I have feelings for you and I'm 90% sure my Father does too. They're always saying how they want me to be happy. Well I've found my happiness and that's with you. No one has ever made me feel as happy and as loved as you do and if my parents can't deal with that which I'm sure they can then that's their problem"

"I won't ask you to choose"

"And I won't choose because if they truly love me, which they say they do and I believe they do then there will be no issues. Ok?" Emma said placing a reassuring kiss on the brunette's nose.

"Ok" Regina replied not completely convinced but she decided to trust the blonde.

"So are you going to kiss me now?" the blonde asked enthusiastically.

"Always" Regina replied before bringing her lips to meet Emma's in a hungry kiss. The kiss grew deeper and hands roamed freely, again Regina had managed to straddle the blonde and have her wither below her.

Regina kissed the blonde hungrily, her tongue slipped into the other woman's mouth eagerly but slowly as she continued her exploration, teasing the blonde. Emma grabbed onto Regina's hips and pulled her down further desperate to feel the brunettes touch. Regina ground down onto the blondes lap desperate to feel the friction.

"Fuck" the brunette moaned against Emma's lips.

Emma responded by biting the brunettes bottom lip desperately to stop herself from moaning.

Regina suddenly stopped all movements and fought every cell in her body as she got off the blondes lap before taking her hand and dragging her to her feet. She pulled her over to the door and opened it quickly before she pulled the blonde through it harshly until she was in front of her and then she forcefully walked her backwards towards the bed until her body made contact and she fell down onto the bed. Regina wasted no time before climbing on top of the blonde and reattaching their lips.

Emma kissed back purposefully fighting for dominance while trapped under the brunette.

"Are we doing this?" Emma asked keeping her voice as low as possible.

Regina bit her lip and nodded shyly before asking "Do you want to?"

"I'm soaking wet and I need to come and I'd much sooner that be by your hands than my own"

Regina's only response was a moan which Emma cut off by covering Regina's mouth with her own.

"Can you be quiet?" Regina asked as she hovered over the blonde a hand resting on either side of her head.

"I honestly don't know" Emma responded as she bit her lip.

"If you can't Emma, we can't do this and I really, really want to do this"

"Ok I can do this" Emma fighting to suppress a moan.

"Good" Regina whispered before leaning back pulling her dress over her head and discarding the item gracefully. She then fought with Emma's dress until she freed it from her body. Pleased that she finally got to see what had kept from her by Emma's dress all evening. She had noticed Emma's lack of a bra and had spent the majority of the night trying not to imagine what was under the thin dress that Emma wore.

"Don't think I didn't notice your lack of bra tonight."

"I'd say sorry but if this is what happens when I don't wear one I'm fine with it"

Regina just smirked her appreciation before taking her hands and raking her nails from the blondes neck down to her breast slowly, proud of the goose bumps that were appearing on Emma's body as a direct result. When she reached Emma's perky breast she took them in her hands groping them fully, feeling Emma's hard nipples against her palms. She looked up to see Emma biting her lip to keep herself quiet.

She lent down slowly letting her hair graze Emma's shoulders and nipples before bringing her tongue slowly into contact with a nipple. She licked it once, slowly, agonisingly slowly for Emma before placing a delicate kiss directly on the tip. Once she saw Emma pick up a pillow and begin to bite it she let her tongue explore further, swirling it around the rigid nipple a few times before sucking it into her mouth and letting her tongue continue its exploration. When she felt Emma buck up into her from below her she let her teeth graze over the nipple lightly before soothing it with her tongue, she continued the action a few more times before she then moved her attention to the other nipple and repeated her actions while letting her hands roam the blonde's body that was trembling below her. When Regina's hand made contact with the top of the blondes panties Emma let out a quite whisper of "Please" which was all Regina needed to slip her hand inside, she pulled the panties down the blonde thighs before bringing her hands back up to Emma's dripping entrance. She used her hand to part the other woman's soaking lips before letting her fingers play with the wetness she found.

"I love how wet you get for me" Regina purred into Emma's ear as she lightly dragged her fingers through Emma's wetness before stopping once she reached her throbbing clit.

"Regina please" Emma pleaded desperately.

Regina didn't reply but brought her finger in contact with Emma's waiting clit rubbing the wetness she'd gathered over and around it.

Emma bucked her hips, pushing herself harder against Regina's hand, which Regina took as a sign that Emma needed more. She rubbed Emma's nub harder while bringing her lips to Emma's roughly before forcefully kissing the blonde to drown out the frantic moans. She used her mouth to silence the blonde as she rubbed her clit harshly before whispering in her ear "Come for me Emma."

"I want you inside" Emma cried out between moans desperate to feel the brunette inside of her when she came.

Regina's fingers slipped down from Emma's clit into her soaking pussy. She again forced her mouth against Emma's to stop the blonde from crying out.

Emma's body was shaking under her, desperate for release. Regina's fingers curled inside and Emma felt her clit pulsating with need as the brunette hit her g spot repeatedly with each thrust.

"Wrap your legs around me" Regina whispered into the blonde's ear. Within a second Emma had complied and wrapped her legs around Regina bottom. This seemed to give Regina more leverage to slam into the blonde harder which she immediately began to do as she build up a steady rhythm. Emma kept her legs locked behind the other woman as long as possible.

Regina was relentless with thrusts and when Emma's legs dropped back to the bed and she felt the familiar tightness pull her fingers in further she knew Emma was close. "Come for me" she whispered into the blonde's ear before covering Emma's mouth with her own to muffle her moans.

"fuckkkk Regina you're incredible" Emma whispered against Regina's lips as her orgasm ripped through her body. She moved her lips against Regina and kissed her messily, her body still not functioning correctly as the waves of pleasure washed over her.

Regina kept her fingers inside of Emma until the blonde stopped pulsating around her. Once it stopped she slowly pulled out her fingers, teasing Emma's clit at she withdrew them. She brought her fingers to her lips before making eye contact with the dazed blonde and sucking the wetness off slowly.

"You were incredible" she said before placing a kiss on the blonde's lips and settling against her naked body. Emma wrapped her arms protectively around Regina before kissing her softly on the lips.

Once Emma's energy returned she let her hands roam Regina's almost naked body until they settled on her ass and squeezed it with a soft moan escaping her lips.

"You should sleep Emma. You look exhausted" Regina said with a smile.

"But, what about you?" Emma really was exhausted but no matter how tired she was, she would never not want to touch Regina.

"I couldn't be quiet enough and I'm not sure you were" she said as her face flushed.

Emma blushed furiously "Oh my god do you think he heard?" she looked terrified.

"I don't think he did, but just in case we did wake him it's best we stop now"

"Can I still stay here?" Emma asked coyly.

"I thought we already covered that. But just to be clear I don't plan on having another night without you in my bed." Regina said assertively.

"What about when we get home?"

"I'll still want you in my bed… if you want to be?" Regina asked tentatively nervous but hopeful to hear the blondes answer.

"Yeah I think I'd like that" Emma said with a big smile trying to keep herself from squealing with delight.

"Well good" Regina replied with a smile and kiss. She had indirectly just asked the blonde to move in with her and as crazy at is all seemed she was pretty sure that Emma had agreed.

"Regina?"

"Yes?"

"Did you ask me to move in with you?"

"I know it's soon and I understand if you want to wait."

"Regina!"

"Yes?"

"I want nothing more than to make a home with you. I love you" the blonde replied with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too" Regina answered her eyes equally as wet.

Thanks for reading :-)

The next chaper will be up by Sunday.


	13. You won't hurt her will you?

Regina threw her head back against the shower cubical her leg resting over Emma's shoulder as the blonde lapped at her at her clit ruthlessly.

She had woken up at 5am from an explicit dream involving the blonde, her desk , and a really intense orgasm. She clenched her legs together almost painfully to try and dull the ache. She was so aroused she was tempted to just touch herself with the blonde lying next to her. She was sure she could play out some elaborate fantasy and fuck herself next to the star of said fantasy but that didn't seem half as fun and having the other woman participate.

She realised she was still wearing just her underwear while Emma lay beside her completely naked. She desperately needed to come, her body ached painfully and the throbbing between her legs only increased when she looked at the naked woman next to her.

She started placing delicate kisses against Emma's shoulder, soft at first but soon she found herself biting her way up the blonde's neck and sucking brazenly.

Emma woke from a pleasant dream to the feeling of Regina biting her neck. She made a noise somewhere between a grunt and moan letting the other woman know she was awake, that only encouraged the brunette to bite harder, sucking and licking to sooth each bite.

"Regina? What time is it?" Emma asked sleepily, her voice still small as she was still half asleep.

"It's early… I'm sorry for waking you, but I need you" Regina purred into the blonde's ears.

The sultry voice woke Emma up in no time her nipples hardened and wetness pooled between her thighs as she saw the lusty look in Regina's eyes. "What do you need?" Emma asked eager to please.

"We can't do this here" was Regina's reply.

That made no sense to the blonde what so ever. Emma's eyebrow rose in confusion "Why not?"

"Because I need you to fuck me hard and there's no way I'll be able to stay quiet" Regina took Emma's hand in her own and slipped it into her underwear where she brought it into contact with her soaking pussy. "I have a problem. You did this to me and I need you to fix it."

Emma just looked at the brunette slack jawed, completely awake and desperately turned on. When Regina got out of bed and took off her bra before throwing it in her direction she was too shocked to move, when Regina did the same with her soaking panties Emma felt a familiar burning low in her stomach as she smelt the arousal on them.

Regina was feeling bold as she shamelessly displayed herself bare for the other woman. She was desperate to be touched and she knew her actions so far where definitely getting the blonde worked up and ready to help her.

That's how she ended up pinned against the shower wall with Emma lapping at her clit hungrily and pounding her fingers relentlessly into her.

She knew she couldn't last any longer so she brought both hands into Emma hair for leverage as she came hard against the other woman's tongue and fingers.

Emma felt the wetness increase against her face and fingers. She lapped up as much as she could before withdrawing her fingers from the brunette slowly. Regina's body was limp against her, Regina's leg still resting on her shoulder. She placed a few kisses on the inside of the other woman's thighs before bringing the leg down to its previous position. She stood herself up, placed a kiss on the other woman's lips before opening the shower door and stepping out of the shower. "I'll be right back" she whispered.

Regina stood in the shower felling the warm water trickle down her body that was still reeling from her orgasm. When Emma returned 5 minutes later Regina squealed as she blonde lifted her out of the shower "Shhh" Emma said, kissing her lips lovingly while smiling it the kiss.

Emma carried the other woman across the room into the master bathroom which had a huge Jacuzzi bath. she had filled the tub with warm water and put in a generous amount of bubbles. She sat Regina on the side of it before climbing in herself and pulling the other women in between her legs.

"You are amazing. Do you know that?" Regina asked happily as she rested her head against the blonde's naked chest. Not missing the hard nipples that pushed against her back.

"I think I'm pretty ok"

"Pretty definitely, Ok definitely not, you are incredible, breath taking and fucking amazing. You'll never just be ok to me"

Emma didn't respond vocally but placed delicate kisses of the exposed shoulder in front of her.

"I love seeing you come like that" Emma confessed boldly.

"What does that do to you?"

"It makes me wet"

"How wet?" Regina asked excitedly.

"Wetter than I was yesterday!" the blonde said as she placed kisses up the brunette's neck.

"Wow that must be really really wet."

Regina ground her ass down against Emma's wetness feeling the blondes clit rub against her.

Emma moaned into Regina's shoulder and opened her legs to get the brunette closer. Regina continued her movements until she felt the blonde biting her neck harder and harder in an attempt to stop the moans.

She turned in the blonde's arms kneeling in front of her, wasting no time in slamming her fingers into the blonde's wet heat.

"Can you sit on the side of the tub?" Regina half asked half demanded. Emma nodded her answer through small moans of pleasure. Regina removed her fingers and helped the blonde onto the ledge of the tub. She wiped away some bubbles that covered in between Emma's legs before bringing her mouth down towards her goal. She kissed her way up one of Emma's thighs before repeating the action on the other once she reached her she placed a tiny kiss on the swollen clit that begged for attention. She licked the blonde from her opening to her clit a few times before slipping her tongue inside of Emma.

"Fuck" Emma cussed as she threw her head back bringing her hand to cover her mouth to help conceal her moans.

The moan only encouraged the brunette further as she let her tongue slip in and out of the blonde a few times. Once Emma started begging, Well Regina assumed she was begging she was biting onto her hand to stop herself from moaning too loudly so the words where practically incomprehensible.

Regina replaced her tongue with three fingers that she slowly thrust into the quivering blonde. "Don't stop, please just fuck me" Emma begged through muffled moans. Regina continued her thrusts steadily and brought her mouth down hungrily to Emma swollen clit. She alternated between sucking and licking keeping the blonde on the edge of her orgasm for as long as possible. When she felt a hand pulling her face closer Regina felt her own wetness begin to grow as Emma started to rub herself on brunettes tongue desperate to get the consistency she needed to come. Not wanting to tease the blonde further Regina stuck her tongue out and let the blonde use her eager mouth and tongue to rub against.

When Emma had pulled Regina's head closer to her she only meant to encourage Regina's actions along but when the brunette stopped moving she couldn't stop herself from moving herself desperately against the other woman's waiting mouth as Regina's pace inside her increased and she looked down to see her brown eyes looking at her with nothing but lust and love she came hard against the other woman's mouth and fingers.

"I'm sorry" Emma said with pink cheeks as Regina helped her body back into the water.

"Don't apologise. That was incredible"

"But I"

She didn't get time to finish as Regina cut her off "You just gave me an amazing orgasm that I then returned. The other thing you just did was incredibly hot and something I'd be happy for you to do again"

Emma pulled the brunette into her arms as they lay together wrapped up in one another in a now barley warm tub of bubbles.

Four hours later and the family where exploring Florida mall. Henry walked ahead of his mothers who walked together hands clasped as they browsed shops in a relaxed manner.

Luckily they had managed to shower and be dressed before Henry had even woken up. The boy had given them a few strange looks and called them weird as they had shared even more loving glances then they normally did.

The plan was for them to spend the morning out shopping and the evening at Epcot for diner and the illuminations firework display.

Shopping had consisted of Emma buying new trainers, Henry buying new comics and computer games while Regina got some new clothes. While Emma and Henry had spent a good half an hour in the M and M shop Regina had excused herself after giving Emma a peck on the cheek and promising she'd meet back up with them soon.

When Regina returned Emma and Henry where still browsing the M and M store. Emma's eyes went wide as she noticed the Victoria secrets bag that the brunette now held in her hand.

While Henry continued to fill his bag with M and M's Emma walked over to Regina and placed a kiss on the brunette's lips.

"What's in the bag?" Emma asked in a mock innocent tone.

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not" the blonde pouted and pulled her puppy dog face.

"Because it's a surprise and you shouldn't see your surprises until it's time to unwrap them" Regina said before she made her way over to join Henry leaving a shocked aroused Emma behind.

After browsing several more stores the family made their way over to cheesecake factory for lunch.

Regina and Emma shared a Chicken Parmesan sandwich, fries and salad, while Henry had his own children's portion. The obscene amount of food defeated everyone and Emma was a little disappointed that she never got to have the cheesecake she came for. They each choose their desserts to go Emma chose Toasted marshmallow s'mores galore, Henry chose Oreo dream extreme cheesecake and Regina chose Godiva chocolate cheesecake. Emma was impressed with Regina's chose half expecting her to choose the low carb option and excited because she knew Regina wouldn't eat the full dessert which meant more for her.

Late afternoon the family returned to the hotel room to get ready for the evening

Henry had asked to go see his friends by in the arcade that he had spotted on the way back to the room which meant that Emma and Regina got to spend an hour wrapped up in each other's arms on the sofa sharing the occasional kiss as they watched the same 'Disney Stacey' advert on loop. Both women just content to be in each other's arms.

When Henry returned the women broke apart reluctantly after sharing a final kiss.

"So what do you want to do first?" Regina asked.

"What do you recon kid? You choose" Emma instructed Henry.

"Can we go on Mission Space again?" Henry asked Regina knowing she didn't really enjoy the ride last time.

"You and your mother can. I think I'll skip it this time"

"Are you sure?" Emma asked reluctantly.

"Of course dear I think I can manage fifteen minutes by myself"

Emma just shrugged and led the brunette over to the ride. They walked over to a bench where Regina sat and Emma placed a kiss on her head before walking off to join the queue with Henry.

"Do you think when we go home you and Mom will still be this happy?"

"Of course we will" Emma replied honestly.

"You won't hurt her will you?" Henry asked protectively.

Emma felt her chest hurt as she saw the concern in her son's eyes "Henry look at me" she asked softly.

Henry lifted his head so that his eyes met his mothers.

"Henry I love you and I love your Mom more than anything in the world and as long as you both want me to. I'll do everything I can to make you both happy"

Henry hugged his mother tightly.

"I love you too Ma and I'm happy that you and Mom are together. I don't like all the kissing and weird looks but it's good to see you both happy and it's great to be together as a family"

"Having you and your mom as my family is the most important thing to me"

"Do you think we'll come back to Disney World?"

"Are you kidding… I'm working on making your Mom make it out annual vacation spot"

After the ride was over Henry and Emma walked over to Regina who was happy to see them hugging as they approached. When Henry let go of Emma and made a bee line for her Regina was a little taken by surprise. But the massive smile that graced her face didn't go unnoticed by Emma.

"Not that I'm complaining but what brought this on?" Regina asked with a massive grin and she held Henry tightly against her.

"I just love you Mom and I wanted you to know. I love you both"

Emma ruffled Henry's hair and touched Regina's shoulder tenderly.

"I love you too Henry, both of you" she said while looking Emma dead in the eyes as she saw the blondes lip begin to tremble and tears build in her eyes. She wrapped her arm around the blonde and pulled her into the hug.

"Ok that's enough" Henry said ducking down and escaping his mother's arms.

Emma and Regina held each other for a few more seconds before Regina placed a gentle kiss on Emma's forehead before they headed of on their next adventure.

They explored more of Epcot before having dinner and finding a good spot to watch the fireworks.

Henry stood behind a small wall next to the lake while his mothers stood behind him, hands joined, as they listened to the music play and watched darkness take over the night sky. The fireworks were breath taking and again both women found themselves with tears running down their cheeks they watched the show before them.

Once the fireworks were over the family took one final walk 'around the world at Epcot' before they got the bus back to their hotel.

They all put their pyjamas on when they returned and joined Henry in the living room to watch TV. Henry sat between his mothers' happy to spend the evening with both of them and content that they had gotten to spend so much time together. He was excited because he hoped that this would become a regular thing.

"Will we do this when we go home?" he asked his mother with a hopeful smile across his face.

"Watch TV?" Emma asked knowing exactly what Henry was alluding to but not wanting to say anything without Regina's permission.

"Watching TV together in our pyjamas" Henry answered.

"Would you like that Henry?"

"Yes"

"Would you like it if Emma was to do this with us all the time?" Regina questioned tentatively.

"You mean like live with us?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes. Would you like it if Emma was to live with us?"

"Are you being serious?" Henry asked excitedly looking between his mothers' for confirmation.

"I asked Emma to move in with us. I know we should have discussed it with you first but it just sort of happened"

"I think it's the best news ever!" Henry jumped up excitedly looking between his mothers to see equal happy faces.

"Is it ok that I told him?" Regina asked Emma nervously, suddenly unsure of herself.

"It's perfect" Emma said with a genuine heartfelt smile.

"It's gonna be great" Henry said to Emma "We can stay up late like when I stay over at your place and eat pizza and play video games"

Regina's eyebrow raised and Emma winced silently "We don't always do that…"

"Well you certainly won't be doing that in our house!"

"Our house?" Emma asked with a huge smile on her face. She liked the sound if that.

"Yes Emma our house, our home" Regina confirmed with an even bigger smile.

"I like the sound of that"

"Me too"

"So Henry, just how often did your mother let you eat pizza and stay up late playing video games" Regina asked with a mocking tone.

"Erm… "He saw the desperate look on Emma's face and faked a yawn "I'm really tired Moms I think we should go to bed"

"Fine but that won't be happening on week days or every weekend…"

"But sometimes?" Henry asked hopefully.

"Sometimes" Regina replied with a smile.

"Goodnight Henry" Regina said before placing a kiss on his head, she watched Emma do the same before taking Emma's hand and leading her to their bedroom.

The woman got into bed dressed for a change and met in the middle of the bed Regina resting against Emma's chest.

"Today was pretty amazing" Emma stated as she placed a kiss to Regina's head.

"It really was" Regina replied with a big grin.

"We're really doing this?"

"Have you changed your mind?" Regina asked teasingly.

"No definitely not changed my mind"

"Good because you're too late to change your mind"

"Why's that?"

"Because I'm madly in love with you and I'm never letting you go!"

"Please never let me go. I love you too"

The women lay silently in each other arms for a while before sleep finally took over them.


	14. I promise you

The family spent the morning and early afternoon at Kennedy space centre. Emma was amazed when she stepped onto space shuttle Atlantis and her and Regina had taken their time exploring the exhibits while henry had played on the games throughout the floor.

They took a bus tour of the complex to the famous launch pad and took in the sites of some of NASA's most famous landmarks.

They spent hours exploring before setting down for lunch with astronaut Bob Cenker. Emma and Regina sat back and watched their son in his element interacting with his newest hero. He asked lots of questions and got some tips on what he needed to do to become an astronaut himself.

Regina shared a story with Emma about Henry making the same declaration at 4 years old after watching a cartoon about a boy named Henry who took a trip to space. Henry had spent the next week talking about his trip to space and what he was going to do and see. Emma had felt a little sad to have missed too many precious moments like that but was happy that from now on she would be with Regina for the rest. Maybe Henry would be an astronaut. Whatever he chose to be she knew full well he would have two mothers to back him all the way.

Late afternoon the family made their way over to Universal Studios for an afternoon of rides and fun.

On exiting the Minion ride Emma and Henry posed happily with a Minion as Emma took their photograph.

"Say cheese" she said before snapping a few quick shots.

Somehow she had managed to convince Regina and Henry to wear their matching 'Thing' t-shirts and they looked utterly adorable in the matching red tops. Surprisingly Regina had agreed without any persuasions. Perhaps however it was the kisses she received before she was asked the question that made 'yes' the only answer she was able to give. Henry on the other hand had been less willing to cooperate and in the end she had given him $20 for the privilege.

"Where to next?" Emma asked before wrapping an arm around Regina's shoulder.

"The Simpsons ride?" Regina replied almost too eagerly.

"Regina are you a secret Simpsons fan?" Emma teased.

"What no… I just thought the ride looked good" Regina tried to deny.

"Oh yes so what's the ride like?" Emma asked probingly.

"I don't know…"

"But you think it looks good."

"Ok I'm a secret Simpsons fan. Now can we go?" she replied rolling her eyes at the blonde.

Emma looked to Henry silently telling him the ball was in his court.

"Sounds great!" he said before he led his mother's over to the ride. He stopped on the way to have his photograph taken with the Simpson family.

"Go join him" Emma nudged Regina.

"Its fine, you go?" Regina responded politely.

"You're the secret fan" the blonde said with a smile pushing the brunette along.

"Excuse me" the grey old lady behind them in the queue interrupted "I'm sorry to interrupt but I could take the picture if you want to a family shot?" the women offered eagerly with a big smile.

"That would be great, Thank you" Regina replied before taking the camera from Emma's hand and handing it over to the women, returning her smile gratefully.

Regina took Emma by the hand and led her over to Henry. The family posed with equally big grins as the lady snapped a few photographs.

Emma went over to the lady and took the camera back from the women before offering her a smile and thank you.

"Not a problem, you have a beautiful family" the woman said as she handed the camera to Emma.

"I do, don't I?" Emma answered rhetorically with a huge grin plastered across her face.

When Emma re-joined her 'Family' she placed a hand on each of their shoulders before kissing them both in turn on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Regina asked, noticing the huge grin on the blondes face.

"Nothing I just wanted to give my 'beautiful family' a kiss.

"Stop with the weird Ma" Henry instructed before running off ahead of his mothers' towards the ride.

"Are you ok?" Regina asked with huge smile.

"The lady told me that I 'have a beautiful family'"

"Ok…" Regina replied waiting for more explanation from the blonde.

"I guess it just hit me." Regina's eyebrow rose in question.

"Not the beautiful part." She said playfully smacking Regina's shoulder "the family part… I have a family"

"You do" Regina replied before kissing the blonde passionately.

"Gross! Stop with the PDA and come ooooooon" Henry called over to them from the entrance to the ride.

Regina loved the ride. She enjoyed seeing the characters from the show and they crazy story about Sideshow Bob escaping from prison to seek revenge on Krusty in Krustyland.

"That was amazing!" Henry said enthusiastically as they exited the ride.

"It was. In fact I think that was my favourite ride so far" Regina stated enthusiastically.

"What about Dumbo?" Emma teased with a gentle nudge.

"Ok maybe joint favourite"

"Shall we grab a snack?" Emma asked with a cheeky smile.

"Are you ever not hungry?"

"Nope… I'm pretty much always ready to eat."

"Lead the way then" Regina replied to the excited blonde.

As they walked into the fast food restaurant Regina was already pulling a disgusted face as she looked at food available.

"What would you like?" Emma asked eagerly.

"I'm fine, I'll go choose us a table why you order" Regina started to walk away but heard Emma make a strange whiney noise that buy her focus back on the blonde who was standing there with a pouting face, lips poised for a kiss.

Regina laughed to herself before placing a soft kiss of the blonde's lips. She heard Emma whisper a "That's better" before turning and walking away with a disturbed looking Henry.

Ten minutes later Emma and Henry re-joined Regina with their chosen snacks.

Henry choose a Flaming Moe which looked a like an orange juice that had steam coming off it. Just like it the television program.

"What did you get?" Regina asked Emma sceptically.

"I got us Mt. Swartwelder apple drink, its apple, lemonade, and freshly brewed tea. I thought you might like it" Emma replied with a shy shrug.

The small gesture didn't go unnoticed by Regina she knew full well Emma would never have chosen the drink for herself but she'd made the choice knowing that it would be Regina's choice and even though she had declined her offer she wanted her to be included. "It sounds delicious, Thank you"

"Your welcome, I thought I'd try something new. I also got us this to share" Emma presented the Lard Lad donut to Emma her eyes wide with excitement. The pink sparkly, iced do-nut was huge, easily the size of Emma's head. Regina really needed to find out how Emma stayed so lean when she ate so much junk.

The trio sat together picking at the donut although Regina had declined a snack she had drank quite a bit of Emma's drink and ate at least a quarter of the do-nut so far, mainly to tease the blonde who was scowling at her after each bite she took. "I thought you didn't want a snack?" Emma asked in a whiney voice.

"You convinced me. You sold it so well I couldn't resist" the grin she wore of her face made Emma's face frown in displeasure.

"Well maybe you should stop now, you don't want to feel sick for the rides" she added with a serious tone.

"I'm fine thanks dear" Regina replied with a big smile before tearing another piece off the now almost completely eaten do-nut.

Henry and Regina laughed together at the sulky face that Emma displayed, clearly sharing food was not something Emma did well.

Emma had offered to share with Regina expecting her to have her usual taste before politely declining anymore. Emma was finding herself getting more and more annoyed as the brunette continued to eat the sugary snack.

When their snacks were finished the family spent the rest of the afternoon going on rides before watching the animal actors show.

After the show Henry immediately asked his mother's if he could have a dog.

Emma's immediate response of "we will think about it" was interrupted by Regina's very stern "No"

Emma offered a smile and added a "We'll see" to a hopeful, grinning Henry. Who was beginning to think this two against one thing may be used to his advantage.

Regina just shook her head in disagreement. "Just to be clear to both of you, we will not be getting a dog" she said looking between the two sets of hopeful eyes.

"But Moooooom, Ma wants one too and we could look after it, you wouldn't have to do anything" Henry tried.

"I'm sure that would be true for about a week when you both got bored and I got left being the responsible adult cleaning up after a filthy mut"

"I'm a responsible adult!" Emma answered in a fake, mock, shocked voice.

"Of course you are dear" Regina mocked bringing her thumb to Emma's lips to wipe away the remaining pink icing.

At the two sets of puppy dog eyes on her Regina decided it was time to change the conversation before she ended up giving in to the equally adorable faces and found herself with a new pet.

After an eventful day and night Emma and Regina sat in the hot tub by the pool while Henry played with his new found friends.

"I can't believe tomorrow is the last day" Emma said sadly.

"Me either. We should head back soon and pack up so we can make the most of our morning"

"We should" Emma said resting her head against Regina's shoulder "But just a few more minutes?"

"A few more minutes" Regina replied placing a kiss to the blonde's forehead.

Regina didn't really want to move either just content to spend a few moments relaxing with the woman she loved in her arms and the sound of their son's laughter in the background.

Regina was soon learning that packing along with sharing food was not one of Emma's strongest points. Regina had spent thirty minutes placing her already folded organised clothes into her laid out suitcases. She'd arranged hers and Henry's hand luggage, checked in online for their flight and organised all of their travel documents. Her clothes for the next day laid out ready for the morning.

She checked on Henry who had packed all his clothes up nicely and was watching television in bed, when she got to Emma's open door she peeked in before covering her mouth with a hand to conceal a giggle.

Emma was sat on the floor a mass of clothes with an half empty suitcase of screwed up clothes next to her as she huffed and puffed while screwing up another item of clothing and shoving it in the case.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked amused and a little stunned at the mess she had walked into.

"Packing!" Emma replied with a flustered face "I hate packing" she added in her whiney voice.

Regina walked into the room before picking up the suitcase and emptying it onto the bed "This is not packing, this is a disaster"

"Hey I resent that" Emma said throwing a wrinkled t shirt at the brunette.

Regina grabbed the shirt and playfully smacked the blonde around the head with it before offered her a hand "Up! "She commanded "I'll help you pack but I'm not doing it for you"

"Yes your majesty" Emma replied submissively before taking Regina's hand and pulling herself up.

She didn't miss the flush on the former Queens face at her choice of words. The blonde decided she could have a little fun before she had to start the boring task. She stepped closer into the brunette's space before whispering in her ear "do you like it when I call you that, your majesty?" before sucking the soft lobe into her mouth.

Regina felt the heat between her legs at the blondes tone and words. Instead of replying verbally she took the blondes wrists and pushed her down on the bed pinning her arms above her head before climbing on top of her and kissing her passionately grinding her hips down to meet the other woman as she kissed her eagerly, forcing her tongue into the younger woman's mouth who returned the kiss desperately while bringing her hands to rest on Regina's hips. For several minutes the women kissed and explored eagerly until they rocked against one another urgently.

Henry's laughter brought both women back to reality with a bump so much so that Regina fell back from the bed landing on her bottom with a thump and a yelp while Emma sat up on the bed to ensure the brunette was ok but just laughed uncontrollably at the randomness of the situation.

"Are you ok?" she asked as she tried to keep her face straight but failing miserably.

"I'm ok, my ass on the other hand is gonna be bruised tomorrow"

Emma got off the bed and offered Regina her hand before pulling her up and into her arms "Don't worry baby I'll kiss it better" Emma asked with suggestive smirk.

Regina was tempted to offer a quirky response but knew it was wise to ignore the blondes comment and get on with their packing before their son came to investigate.

Regina showed Emma how to correctly fold her garments and within half an hour all of Emma's things where packed and ready for the morning.

Regina kissed the blonde one final time before leading her into the living room with a plan to join their son. A snoring Henry greeted his mothers. Both kissed him gently on the head before Emma switched off the television and Regina switched off the lamp, before the two women returned to Regina's bedroom.

Once all the bags where together and their clothes laid out ready for their final morning Emma and Regina climbed into bed.

Regina opened her arms and the eager blonde latched on to her tightly. The brunette stoked the blondes back happily completely content in the precious moment they shared together.

"I'm gonna miss our bed"

"My bed at home is comfier"

Emma smiled unsure how to respond. "I can't wait to find out" she added shyly.

"I'm terrified of going home because I'm scared of what effect Storybrooke will have on our relationship, but I'm also really excited to be with you in our everyday life"

"I know what you mean. I love this, I love how easy and natural this feels and I hope it will be the same when we get home."

"Me too" Regina replied nervously.

"I'm excited to start my life with you" Emma whispered nervously.

"I'm excited to start our life together too"

"I think we should tell my parents as soon as we get home"

"Ok, whatever you think is best" Regina replied, sadness evident in her voice.

"Regina I promise you, whatever happens we will be fine"

"I'm so scared that I only just got you and I'm going to lose you"

"You won't lose me; you're stuck with me now, always"

"I hope so"

"I promise you"

Emma lent up placing a delicate kiss on Regina's lips.


	15. Well it was Operation Ears

**_I know I said initially there would be an epilogue after this chapter but I don't think I can get much more out of this story without it becoming repetitive. So this is the final chapter. Thank you for reading!_**

Emma was surprised at just how much joy she could get by watching someone sleep. She knew it was a little creepy but she just couldn't stop herself from doing it. A sleeping Regina was soon becoming one of her favourite things. Actually anything involving Regina was now her favourite thing. She was amazed at how quickly she'd opened herself up to the brunette. She thought they had built a tentative friendship over the past few months but maybe she'd been kidding herself for a long time.

She had always found Regina attractive, so much so that she'd woken up more than a few times a desperate ache between her legs after the other woman had invaded her dreams. She had simply accepted that there was a physical attraction between them and somehow convinced herself that was as far as it went. As she watched the woman sleep she almost laughed at how dense she had been. Of course it was more than physical, every fibre of her being ached for the woman lying beside her and probably had done for much longer than she realised.

She was terrified of telling her parents about her and Regina's relationship but she knew Regina would be even more so, so she tried to put on a confident act. She knew her mother at least suspected she had some sort of feelings for Regina but did she realise just how deep they could go. Would she be willing to accept how far they actually went? She knew that there was no going back with her relationship with Regina. The promises had been made and desire was too strong to fight, even if she wanted to which she really did not. She loved Regina Mills whole heartedly and there was no going back. Regina was stuck with her now. The realisation brought a smile to her lips.

"What are you smiling at?" Regina murmured sleepily, eyes still half closed as she looked up at the smiling blonde.

"The most beautiful woman on the planet" Emma replied cheerily before placing a kiss on the brunette's lips.

"You are so ridiculously corny, you know that right?" Regina asked before making an effort to move closer to the blonde and kissing her back "but I love you anyway" she added with a smile.

"You love it!" Emma said covering the brunettes face with soft kisses.

Regina laughed and wriggled as the blonde attacked her with kisses. "From you dear I do"

A still sleepy Regina scooted herself further into Emma's embrace before yawning against the blonde's chest "We should get up" she said unconvincingly while nestling in against the blonde.

"We should" Emma replied sadly, placing a kiss on the brunette's forehead.

After reluctantly getting out of bed Regina had taken charge in organising their morning strategically, all three family members had been in charge of showering and dressing themselves and packing their last few items. Regina had then checked all their hand luggage was acceptable before they drove down to Disney springs to drop of their luggage and check in for their flight. They did this with no trouble whatsoever excited to make the most of the last day of their holiday.

Once their luggage was handed over the family browsed the Disney shops for one final time before they headed to Goofy's Candy Company for a snack. Emma chose a brownie covered in milk chocolate, dipped in Reece's pieces and drizzled with white chocolate. Henry chose exactly the same but on a huge marshmallow. Regina choose an apple, dipped in white chocolate dipped in crushed Oreo drizzled with milk chocolate.

Emma and henry had started to eat their treat before they even left the shop while Regina had put hers away for later.

The family had one final stroll around the area while Emma and Henry scoffed down their food. Emma had reluctantly offered Regina a bite of her brownie that Regina had accepted with smirk, taking a decent size bite, she moaned as she chewed the chocolatey cake. To tease the blonde she had tried for a second bite but at the grumpy look on Emma's face she thought it best not to torment her.

Henry had happily offered Regina a taste of his treat which Regina had taken a small bite of before offering him a polite "Thank you" Emma scowled at her, annoyed that she had taken a huge bite of hers.

Henry walked ahead and sat on a bench watching the boats while Emma and Regina stood further back.

"Are you not going to offer me another bite Emma?" Regina asked in a seductive tone while running her hand down Emma's arm slowly and purring into her ear "The cake was really nice, I wish I could have just one more bite" Regina offered Emma a suggestive smirk while licking her lips in anticipation.

"Why don't you eat your own snack?" Emma said trying desperately to hide the effect Regina was having on her. She was unable to hide the husk in her voice that let Regina know her teasing was having her desired result on the blonde.

"I don't want to eat mine, I want to eat yours" Regina's body was touching Emma's now as she spoke softly into the other woman's ear.

"Well so do I!" Emma responded desperate to sound confident but instead the statement came out pathetically weak and whiney.

"You know it's important to share Emma" Regina continued to run her finger tips up and down Emma's arm.

"I did share you had a bite, a big one!"

"But now I want another one, are you going to deny me that?"

"I hate you" Emma replied meekly brining the brownie to the brunette's lips.

"You love me" Regina said with a confident smirk before capturing the blondes lips in a deep and promising kiss, the brownie soon forgotten.

After a few seconds recovering from the kiss Emma asked "I thought you wanted another bite?" confusion evident on her flushed face.

"I do" Regina said with a smirk "But not of that"

Emma just looked at the brunette with an open mouth. "You are such a tease" she stated with a mock annoyed voice

"I'm not teasing dear, I fully intent to deliver. As lovely as this vacation has been when we get home where we will have our magic back"

"Ok…" Emma asked confused by what the brunette was hinting at.

"So tonight not only do I get to sleep with you in our own bed. I get to fuck you senseless until you scream my name" Regina purred into the blonde's ear, making sure no one else could hear their conversation.

"But what about…" Emma didn't get to finish before Regina cut in "I will silence the room. Then we can be as loud as we like."

Emma didn't get chance to respond as Regina look her hand and pulled her along to join Henry on the bench. Once both snack's where devoured the family made their way over to the Magic Kingdom for their last morning at Disney World. On arrival at the park Emma and Henry ambushed the brunette woman.

"Regina Mills, you know we love you right?" Emma said with a big hopeful smile.

"I do" she replied sceptically, eyeing the mother and son suspiciously.

"And you're like the best Mom in the whole world" Henry added with an equally hopeful smile.

"Hey!" Emma said playfully smacking Henry arm.

"Ok, joint best Mom" he said with a big smile.

"Can you get to the point" Regina asked felling unsettled by the weird behaviour.

"Well you know that Henry and I had an operation going to get you to agree to this holiday"

"I do"

"Well it was operation Ears... And since it's the last day, we thought maybe…" Emma eyed Henry up knowing Regina had a harder time saying no to his adorable face.

"We want you to wear some ears today. Please" The boy asked still wearing the goofy smile that melted Regina's heart.

Regina opened her mouth to say no but two sets of adorable puppy dog eyes looked at her hopefully. She had a hard enough time saying no to one of them let alone two.

"Please" Emma said optimistically taking Regina's hand in her own and locking their fingers together.

"You both make it impossible to say no" the brunettes eye brow rose in annoyance.

"We'll remember that" Emma said before taking the Minnie ears out of her bag. Pushing Regina's hair behind her ears, gave her a peck on the cheek and then placing them onto the brunettes head carefully.

"You look adorable!" Emma said with a gigantic smile plastered across her face, obviously happy with her success.

"Don't you dare start with that or these will be going straight into the nearest trash can" Regina warned with a stern face; however the Minnie mouse ears she wore made her threat invalid.

Emma brought her hand to her lips did a fake zip motion across her mouth.

Regina had insisted that both Henry and Emma wear their own ears so she was less of a spectacle. Emma wore ears matching her own while Henry wore Mickey Mouse ears as the family enjoyed their final morning in the Magic Kingdom.

They rode Dumbo for a final time. Emma sat in the elephant in front of Henry and Regina making sure to snap a few pictures of the mother and son in their matching ears.

They got a few professional pictures taken as a family by their favourite rides and with a few of their favourite characters. Regina even got a picture with the Beast to mock Rumple and the family had a joint shot with Mickey and Minnie Mouse in fantasy land.

The family rode the Buzz Lightyear ride a final time and Henry was victorious. Emma was sure that Regina had intentionally thrown the game but she was disappointed that she'd still lost.

The family gathered in Main Street to watch the parade a final time before they needed to leave to get their flight home. Emma and Regina were wrapped in one another's arms as they danced along to the music much to Henry's disgust. Regina couldn't believe the difference two weeks could make.

The family had said their final goodbyes to the park as they made their way to the exit with matching tear filled eyes, all three reluctant to leave their new found happy place.

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma and Henry and placed a kiss to each of their heads. "Thank you for the most amazing vacation! As sad as we all are to leave, we have so many amazing memories that we've made here and I think we could maybe we could come back next year"

"Really" They both said with equal enthusiasm.

"Really" she said happily.

When she had agreed to this vacation she had done so reluctantly. When she had realised it would be happening she had hoped it would be bearable. She never realised that saying yes to this trip would be a huge turning point her, for all of them. When she agreed, she was sad, she was lonely and she wasn't happy. Now she was the happiest she'd ever been. She was loved, truly loved and treasured for who she was. Emma accepted her for who she was and asked for nothing from her in return which Regina had never had before; even Robin had confessed he wanted a mother for his son. But with Emma she genuinely felt that the blonde wanted was for her to be happy, for them to be happy together.

Three hours later the trio were mid-flight on their way back to Storybrooke. Emma had secretly upgraded the seats on arrival to the airport to first glass which meant they all had much more room. However she still found herself sat so close to Regina that their sides touched snuggly as she wrapped her arm around Regina's shoulder. Henry sat in front of his mothers', two seats to himself. He sprawled out happily watching a film with his earphones in while eating his complimentary pretzels and drinking his free coca cola.

"How are you finding the flight?" Emma asked stroking the brunettes arm carelessly.

"I'm barely registering that I'm even on an airplane" the brunettes said leaning further into the blondes touch.

"And why's that?" Emma whispered into the brunette's ear, enjoying the shiver that ran through the other woman's body.

"Because all I can think about is what I plan on doing to you when we get home" Regina whispered back, meeting Emma's eyes with her own,

"Oh yes, and what's that" the blonde challenged.

"I couldn't possibly tell you with our son sat in front of us, however I'll be sure to show you later"

"I can't wait" Emma said capturing the brunettes lips in a kiss, biting her lip playfully a she broke away.

"Me either and I promise you it will be worth the wait"

"I have no doubt it will be"

Regina had clung to Emma desperately during landing and Emma held onto her equally as needy. Both women knew it wasn't because of the fear of flying but more to do with the fear of what would happen once they stepped off of the airplane.

As they exited the airport Henry picked up immediately on the nervous energy radiating between both of this mothers, during the taxi ride home all three member of the Swan Mills family sat silently. Henry had tried to make conversion early on in the journey but it had only seemed to make his mother' more tense so he went for silence.

When the taxi pulled up the three people jumped out, Emma payed the driver before they all made their way into the mansion. Emma dropped her suitcase next to the stairs not exactly sure of what the plan was going to be now they were home.

Part of her wanted to run, to just go home and hide and not face what was to come next but that only lasted a fraction of a second before she remembered exactly why she was here. It felt different being home. She felt nervousness like at the beginning of the vacation, a nervousness she didn't like. All she wanted to do was wrap her arms around the other woman tell her how much she was loved and kiss her senseless. But she knew they needed to face her parents before that could happen.

Henry had gone off upstairs to unpack and freshen up after his flight. It was 7pm by the time they arrived home and Regina wanted to tell Emma that they should wait until tomorrow to speak to her parents, playing the it's too late card.

"Soooo" Emma said nervously, nervously swapping her weight from one foot from the other.

"Soooo" Regina replied feeling equally nervous. The women stood a couple of feet apart both afraid to close the gap between them.

After a few minutes of silence and shy looks Emma was the one to step forward bringing her hands to Regina's waist nervously, before looking up at the brunette with a small awkward smile.

Regina returned the smile and all of her fear fell away as she brought her lips down to meet the blonde's. In an instant the woman felt a jolt of energy running through their bodies.

Emma felt a tingling through her body and from the dazed look on Regina's face she could see that Regina felt it too.

"Wow what was that?" Emma asked breathlessly.

"I don't know exactly but I'm pretty sure it's our magic"

"Will it always do that?"

"I don't know, it may do but it could also be because we've been without magic for a while. It could just need tuning"

"I liked it" Emma confessed sheepishly.

"Me too, it felt like you were kissing me… everywhere" Regina confessed with a blush.

"Maybe later I will be" the blonde said suggestively.

"Maybe, but first we need to see your parents" the brunette stated fearfully.

"Way to kill the mood, but your right" Emma said lacing her fingers with Regina's

"I'm always right"

"So you say" the blonde smirked placing a kiss on the brunettes lips.

"How do you want to do this? Do you want to invite them over? Or should we go there?"

"Which would you be most comfortable with?" Emma asked, wanting to make this as painless for Regina as possible.

"I don't think this could ever be comfortable, but I think we should go there it will be easier for them with the baby"

Emma had rang her parents and said she needed to come over to see them, they had been worried but she had reassured them everything was ok.

When they arrived at the Charming's loft they had been greeted with smiley faces and hugs for Emma and Henry, Snow had offered Regina an awkward hug while charming offered her a pat on the shoulder as a friendly hello.

"So how was it? I'm so excited to see pictures" Snow said excitedly, still hugging Henry.

"It was amazing Grams, I brought some photos to show you" Henry started getting them out of his backpack, when a wide eyed Regina interrupted.

"First we'd like to speak to you, if that ok?" She addressed the Charming's nervously.

"Is everything alright?" David asked concern showing in his voice and features.

"Yes everything's fine" Emma reassured with a smile, taking Regina's hand in her own. Knowing she needed to get this out as soon as possible before she was too scared and lost her nerve.

Both Charming and Snow didn't miss Emma taking Regina's hand in her own or the look of fear on Regina's face in her doing so. A small smile graced the pixie haired woman's face while Charming raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Regina and I, well you see, while we were away, I well, we well…" Emma tried but her words came out jumbled and unclear.

"I love her" Regina said quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear. She ducked her head in fear not sure of the reaction she was going to get.

Emma squeezed Regina's hand a few times to show her approval before speaking up "and I love her" she tried to make herself sound as confident as possible.

Snow and Charming stood open mouthed before them. Snow had figured out a while ago that Emma harboured some feelings for the brunette but she didn't really expect Regina to return the feelings and she never expected to be 'love'. "When did this happen?" Snow managed not really sure what else to say.

"I know that you suspected I have feelings for Regina and although I tried to deny it, both to you and myself I realised that it was true. I've had feelings for Regina for a long time, maybe even since the first day I met her" Emma confessed with a huge smile.

"And you?" Charming directed his question to a terrified looking Regina.

"I too think that my feelings for Emma have been there for a long time, I just couldn't admit it to myself and especially not to Emma"

"So why now?" He probed further.

"Spending time with Emma made me realise just how much I cared for her and that I was attracted to her" Regina said with a reddening face "But being together as a family. It was everything I've ever wanted. I love her. I truly do. I know this must seem sudden but I really do love her"

"Do you feel the same?" He asked Emma, a perfect poker face on display so no one knew what he was thinking.

"I do" Emma said with a smile still plastered on her face.

"Snow I'm sorry" Regina said as she saw the still open mouth of the other brunette woman.

"Sorry?" she asked confusion evident across her face.

"I'm sorry if Emma and I being together upsets you. I never meant for this to happen. I never meant to take her away from you again."

"You want to take her away from us?" Snow asked a look of horror across her face.

"NO" Regina shouted "Sorry it came out wrong, I don't want to take her away but I was afraid you'd see it that way."

"But it's not, that way?" Snow asked.

"No I swear to you, that's not my intentions" Regina stated desperately. Her voice cracking as tears built in her eyes.

Snow stepped forward and pulled the shaking brunette into her arms hugging her tightly. Emma let go of Regina's hand so that the woman could return her mother's hug, which she did desperately.

"Regina you don't need to apologise for loving Emma. All I've ever wanted is for Emma to be happy and loved and if that's with you then I'm happy that you both get your happy ending" Snow said to Regina while rubbing her back soothingly.

"But I did horrible things, to you, to everyone" Regina cried against the pixie haired woman.

"So did I, it's the past Regina. I have always loved you even when I hated you I've always wanted you to be happy and your happiness comes with my daughters happiness then I'm happy with that" Snow pulled back so she could look the other woman in her sad tearful eyes.

"Thank you" Regina said looking at the other brunette woman in the eyes as she sobbed freely. Regina clung to Snow for a few moments silently while Emma laid her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder, tears falling from her own eyes.

After a few more tears and the 'what are your intentions with my daughter' talk from Charming. The family had spent the evening filling in the Charming couple in on their holiday adventures. Henry had excitedly shown his photographs to his grandparents. Regina had flushed when henry had shown them the photo of her and Emma kissing with 'fake' Anna and Elsa, Which had led to the rest of the family laughing at her red face and Emma placing a peck on her cheek which only seemed to make her face redden further.

After an hour of sharing stories the family said their goodbyes as Emma, Regina and Henry made their way home. Henry had immediately said his goodnights and headed off to bed. Emma stood nervously again at the bottom of the stairs.

Sensing the blonde's nerves the brunette took the blonde by the hand and led her to her bedroom.

Emma was overwhelmed as she stood at the food of Regina's huge bed. Regina's room was beautiful and very grand, it was very Regina.

"Are you ok?" Regina asked tentatively sensing the uncertainty from the blonde.

"I'm fine… just a little nervous" Emma confessed self-consciously.

"Why?" Regina asked tenderly.

"I don't know this just feel different, it feels more real"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Regina asked nervously.

"It's the best thing" Emma said pulling Regina towards her and kissing her passionately. The tingling feeling that they felt earlier returned with their kisses but that didn't stop them as the women slowly undressed one another, covering the newly exposed skin with kisses as they went. Wordlessly the women met on Regina's bed both completely naked. Regina's hand rose and whoosh engulfed the room. Emma knew instantly that the silencing spell had been activated.

"I'm so happy you did that!" Emma moaning into the brunette's ear as her body covered the woman below her straddling her thighs.

Regina opened her legs to let the blonde in closer and was rewarded with the blondes centre colliding with her own. Both women moaned in delight at the feeling of the others wetness as they collided. Emma kissed Regina desperately before sitting back pushing her wetness further against Regina's own. After looking at the brunette for permission she began to move against the woman underneath her.

Regina could not conceal her moans and was relieved she didn't have too at the sight of Emma straddling her and rubbing against her perfectly. Emma soon rocked against Regina in a perfect rhythm that Regina was returning from below her, her hands now holding onto Emma's thighs in an attempt to keep her there.

"Can you come like this?" Emma moaned at the brunette as she increased her pace and her movements becoming erratic.

"Yes, fuck I'm close, please don't stop" Regina replied between moans as she increased her movements from below, while watching the blonde moving above her.

The women pushed against each other eagerly until both women came against one another, the wetness increasing between them as their bodies shook against one another.

Emma lay next to Regina panting against the other woman who she lay close to. "That was amazing" She said breathlessly into the blonde's ear.

"You are so fucking incredible" Regina said kissing the other woman hungrily as she straddled the breathless blonde.

"You're ready to go again already?" Emma asked with a laugh still trying to return her breathing to normal. Her breathing never got back to normal because the brunette was between her legs placing kisses against her inner thigh before she had time to process what was happening.

"You're so wet for" Regina said millimetres away from the blondes soaking centre.

"I think you'll find that some of that wetness came from you"

Regina simply shrugged before smirking at the blonde seductively and brining the tip of her tongue into contact with the blonde's swollen clit. She teased the other woman by slowly letting the tip of her tongue explore the blonde wetness, but never giving her the contact she needed. After she was sure the other woman couldn't take it anymore, she thrust her tongue into the blonde's entrance a few times before licking her way up to the throbbing bundle of nerves and circling twice before sucking into her mouth.

"Fuck, please Regina" Emma placed her hands on the brunettes head attempting to push her closer. "I need you please." The blonde begged desperate for release.

Regina couldn't possibly deny the blonde any longer as she lapped at the blonde's clit hungrily. Feeling her blonde push back against her face with need, Emma cried out in pleasure as the brunette gave her what she needed.

""Thank god for your silencing spell" Emma moaned loudly.

"I think what you really mean to say is, thank you Regina" Regina murmured from between her legs.

"Thank you Regina, now fuck me" Emma demanded desperately.

"As you wish" the brunette replied before thrusting two fingers into the blonde tight opening. She thrust steadily for a few minutes until she knew Emma wouldn't be lasting much longer, then scissoring her fingers inside the blonde before curling them against Emma's g-spot. She returned her mouth to Emma's clit and resumed her lapping until she felt the blonde tighten around her fingers as she screamed her name loudly as she came hard against the other woman's mouth and fingers.

The women spent until the early hours bringing each other to orgasm repeatedly until their bodies failed to function, a pleasant ache between their legs as they lay together clinging to each other's naked spent bodies.

Regina was just about to give in to sleep when she heard Emma call her name.

"Hey Regina?" the blonde asked enthusiastically.

"Yes" Regina responded half asleep but making the effort to look up from her resting point on the blondes chest.

"Operation Ears was a real success wasn't it?"

"I think that's a definite yes dear"

Emma sighed happily "I love you Regina Mills"

"and I love you Emma Swan, now let me sleep" Regina replied resting her head on Emma's shoulder as she closed her eyes and fell asleep instantly.

Emma lay awake, holding the brunettes tightly against her. She kissed the bed head before placing a delicate kiss to the clammy head. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you" she whispered with a huge smile on her face.

 _ **Thank you for your lovely comments and feedback throughout and I hope it wasn't too bad for my first fan fiction I also hope the ending didn't disappoint.**_

 _ **I've really enjoyed writing this story and I'm excited to start my next one which couldn't be more different. My next story I plan to start at the end of the month. It will be AU and focus around Emma's search for her baby who was kidnapped from the hospital at birth. It will be slow burn and I imagine much longer than this. The next story will be a lot darker and slow burn so I may do some one shots for this story when all the angst is too much. I do like my fluff!**_


End file.
